Atrévete
by ciinwinehouse
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una stripper la más atractiva de todas ella sola puede hacer caer a cualquier mujer a sus pies, la llaman "La Diosa del Deseo", ser stripper es su segunda identidad ella es en realidad la presidenta de la más grande corporación, sus relaciones nunca son sentimentales,son solo sexuales,solo es sexo hasta que conoce a Rachel Berry la única mujer que la ha hecho vibrar
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...Se que dije que iba a subir el viernes, pero a pedido de gigita, subo solo hoy el primer capitulo, háganme saber si les gusta! el próximo si lo subiré el viernes! besos a todaaasss! =)**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Quinn Fabray observó a las clientas entrar en el bar desde detrás del telón del escenario. Era viernes: una noche más que iba a pasarse entreteniendo a mujeres borrachas con los labios brillantes de saliva. Aquel era un trabajo para novatos; ella podría conseguir más propinas y un servicio mejor en el nuevo bar gay que habían abierto a tres manzanas de allí. Sin embargo, la amistad la mantenía en aquel lugar. Y también la movía otro tipo de necesidad, que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero. Cerró el telón y volvió al camerino. Es decir, al cubículo enano que estaba obligada a llamar camerino. Se dejó caer en la única silla que había y contempló su reflejo.

—Ya estoy vieja para bailar —se dijo, al tiempo que se cogía los pechos por encima del fino top de seda sin espalda y se los realzaba un centímetro—. Hasta se me caen las tetas.

—¿Ya estás hablando con tus tetas otra vez? —Kurt Hummel entró en el camerino tan campante y plantó su culo huesudo en el tocador—.

Sólo tienes Veintisiete, y tienes un culo más bonito que todas las muchachas de este antro juntas. —Se volvió hacia el espejo, se lamió el dedo índice y se lo pasó por la ceja—. Las mujeres se mojan en las bragas en cuanto pones el pie en el escenario.

—No quiero que se mojen en las bragas ni que me pongan sus asquerosas manos encima.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces trabajando aquí, tonta?

—Estoy aquí porque me encanta bailar y hace que no piense en la vida real. Además, Sharon necesitaba ayuda para resucitar el local. Quinn sabía que su mejor amigo se contentaría con aquella respuesta.

Kurt era una de las pocas personas que sabía la vida que llevaba en realidad, que estaba al frente de una empresa por valor de miles de millones de dólares y que tenía que vivir embutida en trajes de ejecutiva y llevar el pelo bien tirante en una trenza francesa que detestaba.  
Kurt se apartó de la mesa y señaló el escenario.

—Sal ahí a ayudar a tu amiga.

Frunció los labios pintados de rojo pasión, se ajustó la espesa peluca y salió por la puerta.

—Tonto —murmuró Quinn cuando Kurt desapareció.

—Te he oído, perra.  
La mujer soltó una carcajada, se retocó el rímel una última vez y le lanzó un beso a su propio reflejo.

—Ve por ellas, campeona.

Se levantó y se ahuecó el cabello ondulado para hacer resaltar los reflejos rubio platino, antes de colocarse una fina máscara de color negro. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien reconociera a la otra Quinn la mujer que devoraba empresas rivales e inspiraba decenas de artículos entusiastas en las revistas de economía. En aquel lugar, el club "The Pink Lady", podía abandonar todas sus inhibiciones y no quería renunciar a aquella libertad. Se recolocó un poco la diminuta minifalda de piel que apenas le cubría el trasero y volvió junto al telón para espiar otra vez por el hueco. La sala estaba llena hasta la bandera: no quedaba ni una silla libre y había muchas mujeres apoyadas en las paredes, a la espera de que se apagaran las luces y las strippers dieran comienzo a su seductora coreografía. Cuando disminuyó la intensidad de las luces, la sala se llenó de silbidos y vítores, y la voz ronca de DJ Max tronó desde los altavoces.

—¿Listas para ver unos buenos culos?

Quinn contuvo la respiración hasta que su nombre artístico resonó en  
la sala.

—Con ustedes, nuestra estrella... ¡Veronicaaa!

Rugió la música y ella deslizó la pierna por el borde del telón seductoramente. Los silbidos se tornaron ensordecedores cuando apareció, contoneando las caderas hasta bajar al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y ofreció una perfecta imagen de su trasero a la enardecida concurrencia, mientras se pasaba los dedos por las medias negras de encaje, en ademán sugerente. Se incorporó con un redoble de tambores y el público enloqueció. Cuando se acercó al borde del escenario para lucirse, las espectadoras empezaron a gritar obscenidades y ella se puso de rodillas a pocos centímetros de sus fans. Hasta había algunos travestís entre las lesbianas, encantadísimos de unirse a la fiesta. Quinn abrió los dedos en abanico y se acarició los pechos, el  
estómago firme y el interior de los muslos antes de meterse un solo dedo en la entrepierna. Una mujer alargó la mano y Quinn se la tomo, le lamió la yema de un dedo y se la pasó por el pezón endurecido, por encima del fino tejido del top. La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando los pechos de Quinn como si fueran chupa-chups y tuviera que comérselos hasta el palo. Quinn le soltó la mano, se incorporó y se pavoneó hasta la silla que había en el centro del escenario, sin dejar de mover las caderas a cada paso para provocarlas. Apoyó las manos con firmeza sobre la silla de madera, se abrió de piernas y se inclinó lentamente. Se pasó un dedo entre las nalgas y luego se lo deslizó por la entrepierna. La música retumbó mientras se agachaba y volvía a ofrecer un primer plano del trasero para su público. Cuando se volvió y se sentó, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, las mujeres de la primera fila estaban virtualmente arañando las tablas. Se apoyó bien para mantener el equilibrio y abrió las piernas en el aire. La multitud rugió y estiró el cuello para verle bien la entrepierna. Sin embargo, tendrían que echar mano de la imaginación si querían saber cómo era su sexo. Llevaba tanga y sólo unas pocas privilegiadas tendrían el placer de hundirle la cara entre los  
muslos. A lo mejor era demasiado remilgada, pero le traía sin cuidado. Cerró las piernas y saltó de la silla. Detrás de ella había una barra dorada que bajaba desde el techo hasta el escenario. La rodeó con una pierna y se frotó el sexo contra el frío metal. El roce despertó una sensación cálida entre sus piernas que le recordó que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no estaba sexualmente con nadie. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y a continuación se arrastró sobre las tablas como un gato mimoso, acercándose peligrosamente al bosque de manos extendidas. Llegó al borde con las rodillas. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para que le acariciaran las medias y el portaligas. Permitió que algunas afortunadas le tocaran las piernas musculosas, mientras se apretaba un pecho con la mano y dejaba caer el fino tirante para descubrir el hombro y exponer un poco más de carne para los buitres de abajo. Entonces se quitó el otro tirante, se cubrió los dos pechos y dejó que el top le cayera sobre las caderas. A veces, una miradita seductora era más excitante que un desnudo total, así que sólo les dejaba vislumbrar un poco de piel entre los dedos. La audiencia, embobada y babeante, chilló y le silbó, sin dejar de alargar el brazo para tratar de agarrarla en vano. Se humedeció los labios, arqueó una ceja y les subió la presión sanguínea a todas cuando empezó a tocarse, a suspirar y gemir en una pantomima de sexo en vivo.

—¡Deja que te la meta yo, nena! —gritó una mujer con el pelo rapado y una mirada lasciva, obviamente ebria.

Quinn le devolvió una sonrisa seductora, se agarró los pechos y sacó la lengua para lamerse el pezón de arriba abajo. Notó una sensación líquida y caliente entre los muslos y los gritos de deseo de las mujeres excitadas alimentaron el ansia que hervía en sus venas. Realmente necesitaba tener sexo aquella noche. Y del bueno. Se imaginó que le chupaban el pezón mientras la penetraban. La expectación le hizo sentir unas punzadas en su centro. Descubrió el otro pezón entre los dedos y le dio el mismo tratamiento, provocando a todos los presentes hasta que notó que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. La canción finalizó de manera explosiva y ella abrió los brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, entre agudos silbidos entusiasmados. Durante unos segundos, permaneció inmóvil para disfrutar del poder que tenía para hacer que a todas se les cayeran las bragas. Finalmente se alzó y, coqueta, les guiñó un ojo a las mironas antes de desaparecer tras el telón.  
Kurt, que esperaba entre bastidores a que le tocase salir, dio una patada en el suelo con sus zapatos rojos de tacón alto y le hizo un puchero.

—Qué rabia me da salir después de que las hayas vuelto locas con ese trasero que tienes. Todos esos hombres deliciosos relegados a la parte de atrás... No es justo.  
Quinn se quitó la máscara.

—Delante hay un par que a lo mejor te interesan.

Kurt echó un vistazo a hurtadillas.

—Joder, que se preparen. ¡Aquí está mamá!

Abrió el telón de un tirón y la sala zumbó de tensión de inmediato. Kurt era el sexo y la pasión personificados, y su electrizante baile ponía frenético al público. Quinn observó cómo se ganaba a la audiencia durante unos segundos y luego se refugió en su camerino y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Tras finalizar el baile, podía mezclarse con las clientas, pero aquella noche no le apetecía que la manosearan, a no ser que quien le metiera mano fuera alguien conocido. Lo que quería era quedar con alguna de sus amantes habituales. Sus favoritas estaban grabadas en el libro negro erótico de su mente. ¿Pam? No, había encontrado novia estable, gracias a Dios. Por fin le quitaría las manos de encima. ¿Sharon? Ni loca!. Quinn había  
dejado de acostarse con ella en cuanto consiguio aquel trabajo. No mezclaba los negocios con el placer, aunque últimamente sí que mezclaba el placer con los negocios. De todos modos, no. Otra que había que tachar. Pensó en Roxy. Pero no, calla... Se había mudado unos tres meses atrás. Mierda!. Seguro que se le ocurría alguien más; no era posible que su agenda fuera tan reducida. ¿Tan exigente era?  
Sharon asomó la cabeza en el umbral. El estrés se reflejaba en sus finos rasgos, aunque le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Te interesa un lapdance?

—¿Me lo pides o me lo ofreces?

Sharon entró en el camerino. Llevaba unos pantalones de deporte ajustados a sus largas piernas. Se inclinó y le mordisqueó la oreja a Quinn.

—¿Es que voy a tener que despedirte sólo para poder tener sexo contigo otra vez?

—De hecho, sí.

Quinn deseaba hundir el rostro de Sharon entre sus piernas y montarla hasta llegar al orgasmo en su cara, pero apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente y se recordó que había límites: Sharon era su jefa y su amiga antes que nada. Que tuviera un polvo fabuloso era secundario.

—¿Quién quiere el baile?

—Un pedazo de hermoso cuerpo, ya ves. —Sharon se irguió y se arregló un poco en el espejo—. Te espera en el cuarto interior.

Quinn enarcó las cejas. Normalmente era ella la que decidía a quién le hacía un baile privado y no solía llevarse a muchas mujeres al pequeño cuarto interior, aislado del bullicio del bar.

—He pensado que querrías un poco de intimidad —le dijo Sharon con una  
sonrisa cómplice—. Me pongo celosa sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

La mujer estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que le marcaban el bonito trasero. Tenía el pelo oscuro de puntas mas claras y semi-ondulado, a la altura de su espalda; los hombros anchos, las manos en los bolsillos. Quinn se imaginó a sí misma montándola como un jinete, usando su cabello a modo de riendas y aullando de placer al mojarse en su espalda. Pestañeó para apartar la imagen de su mente y poder concentrarse en su trabajo.  
La mujer se volvió despacio, paseando la mirada por las paredes. Quinn vislumbró un perfil de formas duras y cinceladas. Tenía el pelo largo y escalado a los lados. Sus brazos eran torneados, y llevaba una musculosa color negra, bastante corta. Los ojos marrones cafe que repasaron a Quinn eran como fuego líquido que la fundía como un bloque de hielo. La recorrió una sensación ardiente que se concentró en su clítoris y lo hizo palpitar. El corazón le latió con fuerza en las sienes. Cerró las piernas con fuerza para mitigar el ardor que la consumía desde la entrepierna.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

La mujer respondió con voz firme y profunda:

—Esperaba que me hicieras un lapdance —repuso, con los ojos fijos en los pezones endurecidos de Quinn.

—Cien Dolares sobre la mesa.

Quinn cerró la puerta y se dirigió al equipo de música. Cuando miró hacia atrás, había varios billetes sobre la mesa y la otra mujer se había acomodado en la mullida silla. Quinn puso su canción preferida: la había puesto tantas veces que debería ser la única del CD. La música retumbó desde los altavoces y las luces estroboscópicas centellearon a su alrededor siguiendo el ritmo. Quinn rodeó la silla de la mujer y le pasó los dedos por el brazo y por el hombro, hasta colocarse detrás.

—No me puedes tocar. Sólo yo a ti.

Se inclinó y le lamió la oreja. Sonrió cuando la otra mujer cerró los ojos. Le gustaba el control que ejercía cuando daba un baile privado. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y dejarse hacer lo que quisiera. En aquel momento, quería ponerse a horcajadas sobre la cara de aquella preciosa mujer. Le acarició los firmes pechos y los abdominales bien marcados, mientras se acercaba más y más a la cintura ya abierta de su pantalón. Le mordisqueó el cuello y le pasó las uñas por el brazo, antes de colocarse frente a ella.  
Los ojos de la otra mujer no reflejaban más que puro deseo y Quinn sintió que estaba aún más húmeda, por imposible que pareciera. Subió una pierna hasta el brazo de la silla y bamboleó las caderas a escasos centímetros del rostro de su clienta, mientras se acariciaba el sexo húmedo. La mujer movió los labios, como si dijera algo, justo cuando Quinn la rodeaba con las piernas y se le sentaba en el regazo.

—¿Sí? —la animó Quinn.

La mujer lo repitió en voz queda.

—A que no te atreves a besarme.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sobre el regazo de su clienta. Se echó hacia atrás hasta que tuvo el trasero contra su sensual estómago musculado y empezó a frotarse contra sus caderas. Unos dedos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y se insinuaron entre sus piernas, pero Quinn los apartó, se levantó y movió el dedo índice en señal de negativa.  
La otra mujer también se levantó y atrajo a Quinn contra su cuerpo duro y firme.

—Cuando abras las piernas, asegúrate de que antes te seques la humedad de tu sexo.

A Quinn se le disparó el corazón y notó un fuego ardiente que le lamía el interior de los muslos. Reprimió el impulso de mirarse la entrepierna para ver lo mojada que estaba. Los duros ojos café de su clienta se posaron en los suyos. Entonces alargó la mano con la intención de quitarle la máscara. Quinn retrocedió, pero la otra mujer la retuvo con firmeza. Sonrió.

—Quiero ver algo más que esos ojos avellana tan preciosos. Quiero ver a quién voy a llevarme a casa esta noche.

Atrapó los labios de Quinn con los suyos y así se desató el infierno. Deslizó la lengua en el interior de la boca de Quinn y ésta notó que se le removían las entrañas de pura necesidad. ¡Dios mío! Deseaba que aquella mujer le metiera los dedos hasta el fondo, que la tocara y la frotara y la llevara al éxtasis. A continuación su clienta le besó el cuello apasionadamente.

—Quítate la máscara —la apremió, mientras le mordisqueaba la piel.

Quinn se moría de ganas de echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y devorar a aquella excitante extraña por completo, luego montarse encima de ella y embestirla hasta que el fuego que ardía en su centro se consumiera. Como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, se descubrió a sí misma quitándose la máscara y, antes de darse cuenta, le había mostrado su rostro a la mujer a la que quería montar como un semental. Esta la estudió como si fuera la criatura más arrebatadora que había visto en la vida.

—¿Estás con alguien?

A Quinn se le encogió el estómago. Se sentía como la ganadora de un concurso de belleza, en lugar de una stripper haciendo un lapdance en un cuarto interior. Negó con la cabeza. ¿O quizá no llegó a hacerlo? Era como si un terremoto vibrara en su interior.

—No —susurró con voz ronca.

—Bien.

La otra mujer se echó hacia atrás y Quinn estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero su clienta la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio y luego se lanzó hacia la puerta, como un huracán dispuesto a asolar Kansas. A Quinn la recorrió un escalofrío de puro deseo sexual acumulado durante demasiado tiempo. Ojalá aún estuviera encima de aquel cuerpo firme y anónimo en donde se seguían sus reglas. Ojalá fuera todo un sueño y no hubiera dejado que la acuciante necesidad de sexo le nublara la razón. Pero si aquellos ojos que la miraban con firmeza probaban algo era que se habían besado. Y en ese momento se produjo la provocación final.

—A que no te atreves a desear más.

Salió del cuarto antes de que Quinn pudiera gritarle todo lo que le pasaba por la mente: «fracasada», «mordisqueable», «comestible»... « ¡Eh! Mueve el trasero y vuelve aquí ahora mismo para limpiar este desastre».JODER!. «¿A que no te atreves a desear más?» ¿que habia pasado? ¿Estaban en el instituto o qué? . Se dio la vuelta y apagó el equipo de música, mientras rezaba porque todo aquello no fuera más que una fantasía enfermiza y no acabara de mostrarle el rostro a una completa desconocida..., a la cual aún Quería tener entre las piernas para que la hiciera gritar de placer.  
Quinn se quedó mirando el pasillo vacío.

—¿Quién mierda era ésa?

**no me maten! el viernes continua! les puedo adelantar que esta muy buenoo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...(que embole) bueno...la verdad como les gusto, por los review que dejaron, me dije... subí el segundo...y bueno acá estoy! les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic! besos y disfrútenlo traten de leerlo en un lugar sin personas! no me hago cargo de las expresiones de sus caras al leerlo! jajajaja **

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Rachel Berry se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra. Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna después de que aquella mujer se restregara en su regazo como una muñeca de trapo hacía tan sólo un momento. Había deseado tirarse a Verónica o como quiera que se llamara de verdad, ponerla de espaldas, abrirla de piernas como un libro y devorarla. Desde el mismo momento en que aquella rubia despampanante había puesto el pie en el escenario, Rachel había sabido que lo que más quería era sentir aquel maravilloso cuerpo retorciéndose y temblando bajo el suyo, oír sus gemidos vibrando en aquella garganta tan delicada... No recordaba haber sentido una necesidad tan repentina y acuciante por nadie. Ni siquiera por Alex, el bellezón del que no había podido despegarse durante los primeros seis meses de su relación y de la que después había tardado un año en librarse.  
Después de romper con ella, la sensación de libertad que se apoderó de su alma era como una campana batiendo al viento y no tenía la menor intención de perder aquella libertad en un futuro próximo. Sólo se fijaba en mujeres que ya tenían una relación, porque eran las más seguras con diferencia, o una carrera de la que preocuparse, por lo que no querían que una molesta relación interfiriera en sus planes. Además, Rachel también tenía que pensar en su carrera.  
Pero, Dios, cómo deseaba a esa tal "Verónica".  
Rachel imaginaba que sería tan buena en la cama como en el escenario. Las miradas que le lanzaba a la concurrencia le habían dejado claro que no disfrutaba seduciéndolas. Tampoco les había dado el espectáculo que querían de verdad, es decir, verle por completo su cuerpo desnudo mientras se deslizaba por el escenario. A Rachel le gustaba saber que estaba libre. Verónica podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer de las que había en aquel bar y también de fuera. Con que les hubiera hecho un gesto con la mano, cualquiera la habría seguido como un perro faldero, aunque a lo mejor eso habría sido demasiado fácil para ella.  
Rachel se preguntó si lograría hacerla suplicar. Hasta aquel momento no había creído en la lujuria a primera vista. De todas las mujeres a las que había tenido el placer de hacer el amor, ninguna había hecho que le diera un vuelco el corazón como Verónica Verla caer de rodillas y arrastrarse por el suelo como una diosa del amor le arrancó un gemido. Era el destino: tenía que poseer a aquella mujer y hacerla gritar de placer.  
Sin entusiasmo, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que bailaba en aquellos momentos sobre el escenario. Llevaba unas medias de red ajustadas como una segunda piel. Era bonita, al estilo de una colegiala. Llevaba una cola de caballo que rebotaba contra su cuerpo mientras bailaba al ritmo rápido de su canción. Como parte de su rutina, dejó caer al suelo la minifalda de pliegues, de color rojo y negro. La diferencia entre Veronica y ella saltaba a la vista: Siguiendo la melodía, Verónica se movía como si el mundo le perteneciera y provocaba a su público con lo que nunca iban a llegar a tocar. La bailarina de la coleta bailaba como si hubiera ensayado la coreografía lo justo para memorizar la secuencia de pasos.  
Rachel se volvió de nuevo hacia el pasillo oscuro y vio a Verónica con las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa de enfado. Había vuelto a ponerse la máscara sobre su precioso rostro. Los reflejos platino de su cabello relucían cada vez que los haces de luz estroboscópica del local pasaban sobre ella. A Rachel se le aceleró el pulso y notó que  
el sexo se le encendía. Asintió con naturalidad; aún no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso. ¿Cuánto tardaría Verónica en hacerle una señal?  
Sintió un hormigueo en el cuello al notar movimiento a su espalda y se volvió con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sin embargo, Verónica pasó de largo sin mirarla siquiera y se dirigió a una mesa en la que había un grupo de mujeres, las cuales empezaron a meterle mano de inmediato. Una mujer alta y con el pelo rapado se le sentó en el regazo. Verónica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y desempeñó su papel de diosa a la perfección. Por encima del hombro de la mujer, le lanzó una mirada arrogante a Rachel y despertó en esta última al temible monstruo de ojos café que bramaba: «Mía».  
A Rachel le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la barra varias veces, hasta recuperar el sentido común.  
¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Había provocado a aquel pedazo de hembra y resulta que sería otra mujer la que se la llevaría a casa y le prendería fuego.  
«¿Y ahora qué, soy idiota?»  
Se atrevió a mirar en dirección a Verónica otra vez y sus ojos se encontraron. Rachel le sonrió, excitada, presa de una increíble necesidad de saltar del taburete y arrastrarla a un rincón más privado del bar.  
La mujer del pelo rapado le acarició el muslo a Verónica y se acercó demasiado a su sexo para el gusto de Rachel. Como si tuviera algún derecho a que le importara. Sin embargo, al parecer a Verónica sí le importaba, porque apartó la mano errante, la retorció y se dio la vuelta para encararse con la otra mujer. Se dijeron algo y a continuación Verónica agitó el pelo, rubio y ondulado, que le caía sobre los hombros, se levantó y desapareció por una puerta lateral que había junto al escenario. La otra mujer se había puesto como un tomate.  
Rachel notó un hormigueo de satisfacción que le llegó al corazón.

«Lo siento por ti, nena. Supongo que te has pasado de la raya.»

Se preguntaba hasta dónde la dejaría llegar a ella Verónica Algo le decía que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguiría todo lo que quisiera. Dispuesta a averiguarlo, bajó del banco con la entrepierna ardiéndole y pensando en sexo... de los duros.

* * *

—¡Joder con las mujeres!

Quinn dejó el dinero del lapdance en el bote de las propinas de Kurt y se metió en el camerino, furiosa. Se arrancó la máscara y el top, y agarró el sujetador que había sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿A quién le gritas ahora? —preguntó Kurt desde el umbral de la puerta.

—A todo el mundo —respondió Quinn, mientras se cambiaba. Se quitó la minifalda y se puso unos vaqueros de talle bajo—. Se creen que soy comida que les han puesto en una bandeja.

—Cariño, de la manera que mueves el culo en el escenario y escondes la mercancía, no puedes esperarte otra cosa —opinó Kurt, que entró en el camerino ya sin el maquillaje de escena—. Todas quieren ver lo que se han perdido.

—Ja. Si quisiera que vieran la mercancía, se la enseñaría —saltó Quinn, sentada en la silla—. Estoy harta de que se nos llene el local de tanta guarra barata.

Kurt se sentó en su sofá e hizo la observación más obvia.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué bailar. No es que necesites el dinero, precisamente.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hago —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Kurt la estudiaba, inquisitivo—. Sharon sí que necesita el dinero y entre tú y yo atraemos a un buen puñado de gente.

Él suspiró.

—Por mucho que odie decir esto, este mundillo nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Eres lista y preciosa, y tienes un cuerpo para morirse. La mayoría de las mujeres de ahí fuera sólo buscan un rollo de una noche. Y no creo que muchas estén a tu altura.

—Qué me vas a decir a mí —rezongó Quinn, mientras se cogía el pelo con una pinza—. Larguémonos de aquí. Vamos a cenar, al cine, a rizarnos el pelo..., lo que sea.

Kurt le regaló su sonrisa más inocente.

—No puedo. Uno de esos hombres de toma pan y moja me ha invitado a su casa para tener sexo hasta decir basta.

—Serás perro. Qué envidia —contestó, poniéndose la camiseta—. Déjame adivinar: ¿alto, castaño, con una bonita sonrisa?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Kurt con una risita.

—Bueno, seguro que no era a mí a quien esperaba en primera fila del escenario —rió ella a su vez—. Con cabeza, sexomaníaco.

—Siempre.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero en ese momento dio un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho con dramatismo.

—Ay, cariño. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Una mujer entró en el camerino. A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para esquivar al gorila de la puerta. Kurt la rodeó y movió los labios sin que la recién llegada lo viera, pronunciando claramente: « ¡Hazlo, hazlo!». A continuación se escabulló y la dejó a solas en el vestidor con la calientabraguetas del cuarto interior. Su sexo se le humedeció al instante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Saber si estás libre esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

El deseo le recorría la entrepierna como llamaradas húmedas y necesitaba cerrar las piernas para aliviar la quemazón más que nada en el mundo, pero no pretendía darle a aquella mujer la satisfacción de verla sufrir.

—¿Por qué no? A no ser que tengas a alguna «guarra barata» en mente.

Quinn le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, por lo menos las guarras baratas terminarían lo que empiezan si les diera la oportunidad.

La tensión se concentró en su interior. En lugar de admitir que algo había empezado, tendría que haberla mandado a volar cuanto entró. ¿Por qué había dejado que una desconocida supiera que la excitaba?

Los ojos café de la desconocida relucieron con decisión.

—Oh, tengo intención de acabar lo que he empezado.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Tengo una lista kilométrica de gente que daría un brazo por apagar este fuego. No necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo? ¿No puedo competir con la fauna de este sitio?

—Tú has venido a este sitio.

—Y tú también. ¿Empatadas?

Quinn la fulminó con una mirada llena de desdén.

—La verdad es que no. Tú has venido a buscar sexo gratis y yo no estoy en el menú.

La mujer soltó una carcajada. Era difícil escapar de aquella mirada tan penetrante.

—¿Lista para que nos vayamos?

Quinn escrutó los rasgos firmes de su rostro. Era todavía más hermosa cuando sonreía de verdad. La excitación la hizo vibrar por dentro. Percibía la misma ansia urgente en la mujer que había escogido.

—Me parece bien que tengamos sexo, pero por la mañana te largas.

—Después de ti.

La invitación ronca vino acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice. De camino al estacionamiento, los pensamientos de Quinn volaban en todas direcciones. Su objetivo primordial era que aquella mujer terminara lo que había empezado. Quería que la tratara con brusquedad, que le hundiera los dedos y le arrancara un orgasmo de los buenos. Se detuvo frente a su Audi A4 y la invitó.

—Sígueme.

—Un placer.

Su «cita» atravesó la grava sin prisa, hasta llegar a un Audi TT

A Quinn se le hizo la agua la boca sólo de verla mover las caderas de aquella manera tan sensual. No recordaba haber estado así de excitada por llevarse un ligue a casa en la vida.

* * *

Rachel se quedó impresionada cuando el Audi A4 atravesó una verja de hierro forjado y se detuvo a la entrada de un chalet de color vainilla, con el tejado de tejas rojas de terracota. En los treinta minutos que habían tardado en llegar, habían atravesado los barrios de más categoría de la ciudad. Había memorizado el nombre de las calles, para poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a aquella preciosidad.  
El antro de strip-tease no era de los que pagaban una millonada, así que no esperaba llegar a una casa tan fastuosa en un vecindario como aquél. Recordó la conversación que había oído por casualidad mientras esperaba en el camerino. El transformista de la ropa ceñida había comentando algo sobre que Verónica no necesitaba el dinero que ganaba bailando. Rachel se preguntó a qué otra cosa se dedicaba para poder pagar aquella vida aislada y protegida.  
Tragó saliva y logró apagar el contacto y salir de su auto sin que se le cayeran las llaves. Al ver el fantástico trasero de Quinn, la recorrió una oleada de calor por toda la espalda y se le instaló entre las piernas. Lo único que quería era empujarla dentro y ponerla contra la pared. Entonces le metería la lengua hasta la campanilla, le introduciría los dedos y la haría gritar una y otra vez. Reprimió el impulso, atravesó el porche y entró al oscuro vestíbulo.  
La puerta se cerró tras ella y oyó el sonido de un interruptor, décimas de segundo antes de que se encendiera la luz.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —le ofreció Quinn, que también tenía que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no ceder al impulso de arrancarle esa musculosa color negra y morderle los pezones allí mismo.

—No —repuso la otra mujer con determinación—. Aunque puede que después de pasarnos unas cuantas horas sudando necesitemos agua.

«Guau, perra, hazme sudar.»

Quinn sonrió y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La mujer cubrió la distancia que las separaba y le devoró los labios, inmovilizándola contra la puerta. Le deslizó la lengua hasta el fondo y, una vez allí, bailó y exploró, arrancándole un gemido de placer.  
El calor que sentía entre sus piernas era pura lava líquida. Le enredó los dedos en el sedoso cabello. Gruñó desde el fondo de su alma cuando la apretó más fuerte contra la pared. Le quitó los pantalones de un tirón y le dejó el trasero al descubierto. Las caricias de Rachel la hacían estremecer; Quinn nunca había deseado con tanta ansia que se la tocaran, y la hagan tener unos de esos orgamos inolvidables.  
Cayeron al suelo, enredadas sobre la mullida alfombra. Unos dedos firmes se deslizaron entre los muslos de Quinn. Ella se abrió de piernas y agitó las caderas en el aire, ansiosa porque la penetrara.

—Sabes a sudor —musitó la otra mujer, mientras le chupaba el cuello—.

Ácido y salado.

Quinn quería que cerrara la boca. Cuanto antes la llevara al éxtasis, mejor. Rachel le rozó el clítoris con la yema del dedo y Quinn hundió la cabeza en la alfombra y se arqueó, dispuesta a meterse los dedos ella misma si tenía que hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su clítoris palpitaba de pura necesidad bajo el dedo que la provocaba. La acariciaba arriba y abajo, se hundía un ápice y vuelta a empezar.

—Antes de que te agarre los dedos y me los meta yo sola —jadeó — ¿cómo carajos te llamas?

La aludida le mordisqueó la piel del hombro.

—Rachel Berry

—Bien, Rachel, si no te pones las pilas, me veré obligada a acabar sin ti.

—¿Qué prisa tienes, bonita?

Retiró los dedos y se puso encima de Quinn, la agarró de las muñecas y le inmovilizó los brazos en el suelo, por encima de la cabeza. Entonces le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y restregó la pelvis contra su sexo.

—¿Y a quién tengo el placer de hacerle el amor esta noche?

El fuego le quemó entre los muslos; aquella sensación casi era demasiado para Quinn. Tras titubear solo un instante, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué no le daba miedo decirle su nombre real a aquella mujer, susurró:

—Quinn.

—Quinn. —Rachel repitió su nombre como si fuera algo frágil—. Me gusta ese nombre. Es seductor, excitante y dulce cuando se me deshace en la boca... literalmente.

Quinn ya estaba harta de esperar. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no era más que una calientabraguetas? ¿La iba a torturar con palabras seductoras y con suaves caricias toda la puta noche? Rachel sonrió, sensual, y le lamió el labio inferior con su lengua caliente; Quinn dejó escapar un gemido gutural. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro; los ojos se le cerraron. Notó el aliento de Rachel sobre las mejillas, sobre los labios entreabiertos y en el interior de su boca.

—Deja de hacerme sufrir —murmuró Quinn.

—Aún no has visto nada.

Quinn no daba crédito a sus oídos y abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a aquella preciosa mirada cafe.

—Relájate —dijo Rachel—. ¿Por qué quieres apresurarlo?

—No tengo paciencia —dijo Quinn. Su pecho oscilaba arriba y abajo a toda velocidad—. Ahora no, por lo menos.

—Todo lo bueno se hace esperar.

—Me voy a quemar viva si no te das prisa.

Detestaba haber dejado escapar aquellas palabras. Era débil y aquella mujer lo sabía.

—Bueno, haberlo dicho.

Apenas notó que le soltaba las muñecas cuando, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Rachel ya había hundido el rostro entre sus piernas. El fuego la devoró por completo.  
Rachel habría querido ver a Quinn retorcerse un rato más, pero la angustia en su mirada y su respiración desbocada la impulsaron a actuar. Le abrió los muslos aún más, le separó los labios de la vagina con los dedos y le pasó la lengua por el clítoris. Quinn se arqueó y arañó la alfombra con las uñas. El sonido le arrancó a Rachel un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Apretó los muslos para mitigar el latido de lujuria. Quería comérsela entera, engullirla y quedarse dormida, saciada y satisfecha. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer. Sonrió. Tenía toda la noche para hacerle el amor a su sirena.  
Los gemidos de Quinn resonaron en la habitación. Movió las caderas más deprisa, loca de deseo. A Rachel se le encogió el corazón. Le introdujo los dedos en su húmedo centro y la abrió. Después de unas cuantas penetraciones profundas, le acarició el clítoris con un poco más de presión. Para su sorpresa, Quinn se puso rígida, con el tronco arqueado. Entonces notó cómo se contraía en torno a sus dedos y dejaba escapar un grito; la agarró del pelo como si fueran riendas y le hundió el rostro en su sexo.  
Con su mano libre, Rachel apartó una de las piernas que Quinn le había echado al cuello, para poder respirar. Jamás había oído unos gritos de tanta satisfacción. Se sintió llena de orgullo cuando Quinn le tiró del pelo hasta casi arrancárselo. Al cabo de unos largos instantes, Quinn la soltó y dejó caer los brazos inertes a los lados.  
Rachel le sacó los dedos con cuidado y se deslizó junto a su cuerpo sudoroso. Sentía un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo, como si el pelo estuviera intentando volver a meterse en sus folículos.

—A eso le llamo yo energía reprimida. —Besó a Quinn en el cuello sudado.

—Quítate la ropa.

Quinn le dio la vuelta y montó a horcajadas sobre ella. Su repentina energía tomo a Rachel por sorpresa.

—No he terminado.

Quinn nunca había estado tan satisfecha, pero todavía no había acabado con aquella mujer de cuerpo exquisito, piernas eternas y manos hábiles. Ni de lejos. Parecía que su cuerpo había agotado la frustración sexual, pero el mero roce de los labios de Rachel sobre su piel hizo que cobrara vida al instante. Le quitó la musculosa y la echó a un lado. El resplandor azulado de la luna que se colaba por las persianas iluminó el sujetador blanco deportivo de Rachel. Quinn le metió un dedo en su sexo y se vio recompensada con un suave gemido por parte de su compañera. Rachel le comió la boca; le metió la lengua hasta el fondo para enredarse y saborear la suya. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Quinn vibraron, su clítoris palpitó y se frotó contra el estómago firme de Rachel.

— Házmelo otra vez.

Rachel le besó el cuello.

—Antes no te he hecho nada.

Quinn notó una oleada de calor que la derritió como si fuera mantequilla.

—Aún estás a tiempo.

—¿Me lo estás suplicando?

La provocación que reflejaba la sonrisa de Rachel la volvió loca. Su voz interior le ordenó: «Gírala y dale un azote en ese culo precioso».  
Incapaz de resistirse, puso a Rachel de espaldas, le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, para dejar al descubierto unos muslos que se moría por chupar. Rachel se quitó las braguitas y el sujetador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y las sombras danzaron sobre su pecho. Aquella imagen seductora hizo que Quinn se quedara sin aliento. Se inclinó y le chupó uno de los pezones endurecidos. Rachel gimió de nuevo. Quinn le acarició los abdominales con la yema de los dedos y se deleitó con el sensual relieve. Rachel se puso en tensión bajo la voluptuosa exploración de Quinn, que por fin deslizó los dedos sobre la zona húmeda entre sus muslos.

—Te gusta esto, ¿eh?

Le excitó el clítoris y a continuación la penetró hasta el fondo.

—Un poco —jadeó Rachel en su oído.

Cada uno de sus gemidos encendía más el fuego que consumía a Quinn desde lo más hondo de las entrañas. El sexo le latía, ansioso por que volviera a tocárselo. Le metió los dedos una y otra vez, y se deleitó con lo mojada que estaba, hasta que Rachel levantó las caderas con renovada urgencia. Entonces Quinn sacó los dedos y empezó a trazarle pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris con la punta del dedo. Siguió frotándola así hasta que los suaves gritos de Rachel llenaron el aire y, en ese momento, inclinó la cabeza y la acercó a su sexo. Le abrió las piernas con firmeza y le separó los pliegues hinchados. Rachel contuvo la respiración y se arqueó hacia la boca de Quinn.

—¿Tienes prisa? —la provocó Quinn.

Después de que la hubiera dejado en aquel cuarto, dolorida por el deseo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era vengarse un poco.

—¿Vamos a jugar a esto toda la noche?

—Aprendo rápido. —Le dio un lametón en el clítoris—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Rachel le acercó las caderas, en busca de más.

—Supongo que me he metido en un lío.

Quinn le introdujo el dedo, añadió uno más y la penetró más hondo. Notaba la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior y saboreó la sensación de poder que la embargaba a medida que los gemidos de Rachel se incrementaban y cerraba los puños. Quería provocarla un poco más para prolongar aquello, pero los muslos temblorosos de Rachel la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Necesitaba ver cómo se rendía por completo. Le chupó el clítoris a un ritmo constante, hasta que su cuerpo se puso rígido y Rachel se sacudió y se contrajo en torno a  
los dedos de Quinn. Sus gritos agudos llenaron la habitación y Quinn relajó su abrazo y levantó la cabeza para contemplarla. Rachel tenía la cara rosada y tensa en su clímax. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Alargó una mano: al parecer necesitaba que la abrazara. Quinn le sacó los dedos despacio y gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta desplomarse a su lado. Estaban las dos empapadas de sudor. Se abrazaron. Rachel le besó la frente y hundió el rostro en su cuello.  
Bueno, aquello era extraño, se dijo Quinn. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerse arrumacos después del sexo.  
¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?  
¿Quedarse allí tumbada indefinidamente o recordarle a Rachel que no eran novias y que ella no vivía allí?  
Notó la respiración cálida en su pecho y decidió retrasar el momento unos minutos. A lo mejor Rachel sabía hacer masajes en los pies o cocinaba. Eso sería fantástico.  
Tras pasarse un rato en brazos de Rachel, acariciándose la una a la otra, Quinn se apartó y cogió su ropa. Luego se levantó y encendió la luz.

—Gracias por avisar —farfulló Rachel, pestañeando bajo la intensa luz amarillenta. Vio que Quinn se vestía—. ¿Siempre eres así de...simpática?

—Oh, no. Mejoro mucho. Soy la reina de la simpatía. Mis amigos creen que estoy hecha de azúcar. Soy la mar de dulce.

Quinn le tendió la mano pero, en lugar de levantarse, Rachel se la quedó mirando como si en lugar de una mano fuera una serpiente, lista para atacar.  
Al cabo de unos segundos la cogió e hizo caer a Quinn sobre ella.

—Creía que habías dicho que no habías acabado —dijo Rachel, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Quinn sonrió.

—Una dama sólo puede sudar hasta cierto punto en una sola noche.

Evitó a Rachel cuando trató de besarla y volvió a ponerse en pie. Esta vez se alejó de aquella mujer desnuda que había tendida en el suelo, porque estaba decidida a jugar según sus reglas. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó dos botellas de agua de la heladera de acero inoxidable. Dio un buen trago y, cuando se volvió, Rachel estaba apoyada en el mármol, completamente vestida. El agua helada le refrescó un poco la garganta, pero, por desgracia, no supuso alivio alguno para el calor que le abrasaba entre los muslos sólo de ver a Rachel, con su pelo revuelto. Le deslizó la otra botella sobre el mármol.  
Rachel la ignoró, rodeó el mármol y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Quinn. Entonces la agarró de los muslos.

—Aún no estoy lista para dar por finalizada nuestra cita.

Quinn estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Una cita? ¿Así es como quieres llamarlo?

Rachel la observó con una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Tengo pinta de ser una persona que tiene citas?

—No sé de qué tienes pinta. —Rachel echó un vistazo a la cocina, blanca y negra—. Pero parece que te va bastante bien. La mayoría de strippers no viven así.

Quinn arqueó las cejas.

—¿A cuántas strippers conoces?

La sonrisa de Rachel se ensanchó.

—Oh, ¿no serán celos eso que oigo salir de tu boquita?

—Eh..., no. No soy nada celosa. Así que, ¿dónde vas a llevarme a cenar? —le sonrió Quinn con dulzura.

Rachel paseó la mirada por su rostro y luego posó los ojos en su sexo.

—No tengo que llevarte a cenar a ninguna parte. Tú, en esta banqueta, ya me bastas.

Las brasas volvieron a arder entre los muslos de Quinn, que atrajo a Rachel hacia sí una vez más.

**Gracias por todos los comentarios! , me gusta que les guste! este tipo de historias me encantan! si este les gusta, haganmelo saber...y.. quizás mañana suba mas! besos!**

**PD: capitulo dedicado a andru! se que te va a gustar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...bueno aca les dejo el capitulo 3, no es de lo que venían acostumbradas a leer pero es importante para el resto de la historia...graciass por sus comentarios! =) me pone contenta que les gusteee! besosssssssss!**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Rachel despertó con los brazos de Quinn y sus bellas piernas sobre ella. Echó un vistazo al luminoso dormitorio. Había un enorme televisor contra la pared, a los pies de la cama, y grandes ventanales dobles dejaban entrar la luz. ¿Cómo podía tener una casa tan grande y hermosa? Ninguna stripper de la que hubiera oído hablar podía pagarse aquel estilo de vida.  
¿Sería Quinn una señorita de compañía? ¿Una prostituta?  
Rachel no acababa de creerse que la mujer que había escondido sus partes más deliciosas a sus fans fuera capaz de ofrecerlas por dinero. Sin embargo, lo que estaba claro es que de alguna manera pagaba aquella casa... O bien se la pagaba alguien. Se imaginó a un viejo amante adinerado, con su bastón y su millonaria cuenta corriente incluidos. No. No podía ser eso. A lo mejor alguna lesbiana rica quería tener a Quinn y su cuerpo exquisito en casa esperándola cuando regresara de algún viaje de negocios. ¿Volvería de París en su jet privado, se lo montaría con ella y la pasearía por todo Los Ángeles para que la viera todo el mundo?  
Quien quiera que pagase aquella casa ganaba un montón de dinero o estaba gastándose un montón de dinero para mantener a Quinn en un entorno tan lujoso. Resultaba extraño que Quinn siguiera haciendo strip-tease, dadas las circunstancias. Rachel estudió a la bella mujer que había echada a su lado, con la que había tenido sexo una y otra vez la noche anterior. Estaba dormida profundamente, con los labios entreabiertos, y Rachel sintió el impulso de meterle la yema del dedo en la boca y notar cómo se lo chupaba.

«Venga ya. La última vez que te despertaste con una mujer tardaste un año en librarte de ella.»

Quinn cambió de posición y se desperezó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Rachel; después se dio la vuelta para comprobar la hora.

—¡MIERDA! Te tienes que ir. Llego tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó Rachel, sin apartar la mirada de aquel trasero perfecto, mientras Quinn saltaba de la cama y se metía en el baño—. Es sábado.

Oyó el sonido de la ducha. Atónita, Rachel salió de la cama y siguió a Quinn a la ducha. El jabón se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo y la espuma se concentraba en su sexo. Quinn le sonrió fugazmente.

—No empieces —le dijo bajo el chorro de la ducha. Rachel se metió con ella y le besó el cuello. Saboreó el champú afrutado y le acarició las nalgas. Quinn le apartó las manos de un palmetazo.

—Hablo en serio. Llego tarde.

—Seguro que puedes perder un par de minutos.

Rachel todavía no quería separarse de ella. Tener sexo con ella unas cuantas noches más no le haría daño a nadie. Cuando la espuma se deslizó sobre sus pezones endurecidos, Rachel no  
se pudo resistir y se los lamió con delicadeza. Al punto, los dedos de Quinn se enredaron en su cabello.

—Muy bien, un par de minutos sólo...

Una hora después, Quinn conducía a través de las bulliciosas calles de Los Ángeles. Todavía tenía el cuerpo insensible después del orgasmo matutino y no dejaba de pensar en Rachel. Normalmente aquel tipo de recuerdos no le duraban tanto después del sexo. Apartó a Rachel de su mente y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo que la aguardaba. Fabray Industries estaba a punto de absorber a otra empresa farmacéutica e incrementar los beneficios vendiendo activos de la compañía y recortando la plantilla. Como muchas de las pequeñas empresas que compraba Fabray Industries, ésta estaba anclada en el pasado y fabricaba sus productos en Estados Unidos, en lugar de en China, echaba mano de personal local para actividades que deberían externalizarse a la India y aún se preguntaban por qué no eran competitivos.  
Aparcó detrás de un edificio de ladrillos blancos, aburrida sólo de pensar en el procedimiento legal de la absorción y cansada de volver a ser la mala en un proceso más de reestructuración empresarial. Su padre se revolvería en la tumba si supiera lo poco que le interesaba la empresa y lo mucho que deseaba dejar todo por lo que había trabajado.  
La odiaría por tener aquella tentación. ¿Por qué le había tocado ser la lista de la familia? ¿Por qué no podía haber dejado a su hermano Kevin al frente de todo?  
Quinn puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea. Kevin era un fracasado. Su padre le había dejado un fideicomiso en lugar de legarle unas responsabilidades que no sería capaz de asumir. Kevin vivía en Hollywood y fingía ser actor. Hacía poco había puesto dinero en una película que protagonizaba él mismo. Ni siquiera había llegado a los cines; se había estrenado directamente en DVD, pero aquello no le impedía dejar caer nombres de grandes estrellas, como si fueran sus amigos íntimos. En aquellos momentos estaba en un festival de cine en el extranjero, en busca de un puesto como coproductor en una película que la gente pagara para ver.  
Quinn se sentía aliviada. Al menos cuando no estaba en la ciudad no tenía que preocuparse por el siguiente desastre. Kevin sólo le hablaba cuando quería algo. Era ella la que pagaba a los abogados que lo sacaban de sus líos, como ya había hecho su padre desde que Kevin era niño. Era la única que lo llevaba a clínicas de desintoxicación y se aseguraba de que la madre de su hijo recibiera la pensión cuando Kevin «olvidaba» enviar los cheques.  
Su hermano nunca se lo había agradecido. De niños habían estado muy unidos. Quinn no estaba segura de cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, pero lo cierto es que se sentía como si ya no lo conociera en absoluto y eso le dolía. Suspiró y tomo su maletín de detrás del asiento del conductor, cerró el coche y atravesó el asfalto, hacia el reluciente vestíbulo de la parte de atrás del edificio.  
Sus tacones repiquetearon sobre el suelo de mármol al atravesar el complejo escáner de seguridad y luego se dirigió a unas pesadas puertas de cristal. Había recorrido aquel corto trecho casi cada día de su vida durante los últimos diez años, ya desde que iba a la universidad. Kevin siempre se había metido con ella por ser «la niña de papá», porque su padre la había elegido a ella para enseñarle el negocio. Le guardaba rencor, pero no porque él deseara sentarse en el despacho de su padre, sino por el prestigio que aquello conllevaba.  
El sonido de sus pasos en el vestíbulo desierto hacía que Quinn deseara echar a correr. Odiaba su trabajo en el club por muchas razones, pero en la intimidad de The Pink Lady podía ser ella misma. Al menos en parte.  
Douglas Whitaker se levantó de la butaca en cuanto ella entró en la sala de reuniones. Le llevaba pocos años y era la única persona con la que estaba unida en aquel horrible y apagado edificio. Era casi como un hermano. Habían tenido muchos años para conocerse, porque se habían criado el uno junto al otro. En el negocio siguieron apoyándose mutuamente y, tras la muerte de su padre, dos años atrás, ella había ascendido a Douglas a vicepresidente financiero. La decisión había despertado las iras de varios socios más antiguos que reían que aquel puesto les correspondía.  
Douglas sabía que Quinn se sentía fatal por destrozarle la vida a la gente y durante los últimos meses habían estado trabajando codo con codo en un plan para cambiar el rumbo de la compañía de su padre.  
Dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y se sirvió una taza de café.  
Al sentarse, preguntó:

—¿Ya has encontrado novia?

La vida de Douglas estaba dedicada por entero al trabajo y Quinn solía bromear con que lo que necesitaba era un buen revolcón. Por su parte, él opinaba que ella tenía que sentar la cabeza.

—Algunos tenemos otras prioridades más importantes que acostarnos con alguien —repuso Douglas.

Quinn rió y sacó unos expedientes de su maletín.

—No sé —dijo, mientras abría el esquema del proyecto—. No veo cómo puede funcionar esta idea.

—¿Has pensado lo de cambiarle el nombre y punto?

—¿Para qué? Si no puedo cambiar la compañía, ¿de qué iba a servir?

Douglas se sentó hacia atrás y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo últimamente?

—No tengo miedo.

Quinn desvió la mirada. La había calado, eso seguro. Le horrorizaba hacer cambios en algo que le había importado tanto a su padre, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en el modo en que hacía los negocios. Había querido a su padre más que el aire que respiraba y se sentía culpable por despreciar la empresa. En lugar de estar orgullosa, se avergonzaba de la mentira en la que se veía obligada a vivir. Lo único que quería era asumir el papel de su padre y preservar su legado. Si cambiaba la empresa, sería como ignorar sus últimos deseos y aquello era algo que la atormentaría de por vida.  
El dilema le hacía pasar las noches en vela. Para alcanzar sus deseos, tendría que ir en contra del curso que había sentado su padre. Si fallaba, sería como clavarse un cuchillo: tendría que seguir haciendo algo que acabaría por destrozarla, que le chupaba el alma adquisición a adquisición.

—Si lo hago, estoy jodida, y si no lo hago, también. —Volvió a mirar a Douglas a los ojos—. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Él le tomo la mano y su rostro se dulcificó.

—Cariño, sabes que tu padre te quería más que a nada en este mundo. Te dejó esta empresa porque sabía que podrías con ella. No le gustaría saber que eres desgraciada. Y a mis padres tampoco.

A Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Artie y Ellie Whitaker eran los mejores amigos de su padre y prácticamente la habían adoptado cuando éste murió. Ellie también había llenado el vacío que le había dejado la marcha de su madre. Hacía las cosas que normalmente haría una madre y, al crecer, Quinn siempre supo que podía acudir a ella si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Artie era más reservado que su afectuosa esposa. Incluso a sus veinti siete, Quinn todavía se encogía de miedo como una niña cuando él la reñía.  
Douglas tenía razón. Ellos querrían lo mejor para ella, pero no podía fallarle a su padre, costara lo que costara. Dejando las cosas como estaban se aseguraba de no decepcionarlo. Era el amor de su vida, nadie la había entendido nunca mejor que él. Conocía sus esperanzas y sus sueños, y ella los compartía todos con él.  
Quinn sacudió la cabeza y reprimió las lágrimas.

—No estoy lista para cambiar las cosas.

Douglas retiró la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que vas a seguir escondiéndote el resto de tu vida, siempre temiendo que alguien te pegue un tiro en la cabeza por la espalda. ¿Crees que la libertad que necesitas está en ese bar repugnante al que vas?

—Es mi vida —gruñó Quinn, que estaba empezando a enfadarse. Se apartó de la mesa—. ¿Sabes qué? Quizá lo que tendría que hacer es vender esta maldita empresa y ya está.

Antes de que Douglas tuviera tiempo de responder, Quinn salió de la sala hecha una furia y abandonó el edificio sin mirar atrás. Se metió en su coche, encendió el motor y se incorporó al tráfico.

—¿Acabo de decidir vender el negocio sin reflexionarlo bien antes? — murmuró para sí mientras esperaba en un semáforo.

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impedía? A lo mejor podía mudarse a Hawai y colorín colorado.

Asintió frente a su reflejo en el retrovisor. Empezaba a considerar seriamente la decisión que le había venido a la cabeza en un arrebato. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes, en lugar de esperar a que su lista de enemigos se extendiera desde allí hasta China. Había mucha gente, probablemente cientos de personas, que desearían ponerle la soga al cuello y abrir la trampilla para ver cómo se asfixiaba hasta morir. Fabray Industries la había convertido en multimillonaria, así que no perdía nada si la vendía. Podía asegurarse de que fuera a parar a buenas manos, unas manos que pusieran en marcha su plan. Aquello era algo esencial, por muchas ganas que tuviera de dejarlo todo y no mirar atrás.  
Rachel dejó salir a sus dos últimos alumnos y cerró la puerta de la escuela de karate de la cual era la orgullosa propietaria. Esperó a ver cómo los niños de diez años entraban en el coche de sus padres y luego fue a la parte trasera del edificio, donde estaba su auto.  
Mientras se sentaba al volante, se preguntó si debía ir a The Pink Lady o a otro local de strip-tease del bulevar. Si regresaba tan pronto parecería desesperada, pero, si no iba, sería como si no quisiera volver a ver a Quinn y no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Se había pasado todo el día deseando sumergirse entre los muslos firmes de aquella diosa.  
Sonó el móvil justo cuando salía del aparcamiento.

—Hola, cielo. —La voz de su madre fue como un jarro de agua fría para sus fantasías.

Rachel hizo una mueca y se arrepintió de haber descolgado.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Por qué no llamas nunca? ¿No estarás trabajando demasiado? Ya sabes que no eres de acero...

—Estoy bien, mamá. El mes que viene tengo competición. Debo estar preparada.

—Tonterías. Les das palizas a los chicos desde que aprendiste a andar.

—No es lo mismo. Además, podría ser mi último torneo. Me gustaría salir por la puerta grande.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto me alegro de oír eso! Podrías romperte un brazo... o peor: ¿y si alguien te rompe el cuello?

—Mamá, deja de preocuparte tanto. Tengo veinti seis, y nunca me ha pasado nada.

—Soy tu madre, preocuparme es mi trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿te han dicho algo de las solicitudes que enviaste?

Obtuvo un hondo suspiro como respuesta. Su madre detestaba hablar de su incapacidad para encontrar trabajo, pero Rachel no podía pasarlo por alto. Su madre no debería vivir de la beneficencia. Y en un apartamento de protección oficial, por Dios. Aun así, se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de Rachel, por mucho que ésta se lo suplicara. Se las arreglaba para llevarle comida con la excusa de que sólo quería dejar en la nevera cosas que le apetecía comer cuando iba de visita.  
Eso sí, Dios librara a Rachel de pagar alguna factura más sin que su madre se enterara. Cuando Rachel intentó pagarle el alquiler, Shelby Berry estuvo a punto de arrancar de cuajo el techo de su pequeño apartamento.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le dijo—. Tengo comida en la mesa y electricidad para cocinarla. Es lo único de lo que tienes que preocuparte.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, exasperada.

—Como quieras, pero no sé por qué te empeñas en no querer venir a vivir conmigo. No puedes seguir viviendo rodeada de basura, en un barrio donde los traficantes de drogas ocupan las esquinas cada noche. No está bien.

—No te preocupes por esas tonterías. Soy una mujer dura. En mis tiempos les habría pateado el culo sin despeinarme. ¿O de dónde te crees que has sacado lo de ser tan lesbiana? -jajaja-

Rachel no tenía la menor duda de que su madre había sido de armas tomar, pero ya no era tan dura. Los tiempos habían cambiado. A Rachel le ponía enferma pensar que, a pesar de tener un negocio próspero y conducir el coche de sus sueños, no se le permitía ayudar a la persona que más quería en el mundo. No entendía por qué su madre era tan terca. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a conservar su orgullo, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que su madre la estaba castigando. Si lo que quería era hacerla sentir culpable e impotente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Te quiero, mamá —dijo, para disimular su frustración—. Te llamaré dentro de unos días.

Nada más colgar ya se había decidido: iría al club y bebería hasta olvidar la voz de su madre y el hecho de que viviera en la miseria. Si llegaba cuando ya estuviera avanzada la noche querría decir que no estaba completamente desesperada por ver a Quinn por mucho que se muriera de ganas de volver a contemplar sus curvas y abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente una vez más.  
Eso sí, siempre que Quinn estuviera dispuesta a convertir su encuentro de una noche en un doblete.

Quinn aparcó en la parte trasera de The Pink Lady y se abrió paso hacia el interior. Kurt asomó la cabeza y dejó escapar un silbido agudo.

—Me pones como loco cada vez que vienes vestida con tu traje de ejecutiva.

—Cierra el pico, pervertido.

—Huy, alguien se ha levantado gruñona. Ven aquí y dale a Kurt un buen beso.

Kurt se le acercó agitando los dedos y con la lengua fuera, imitando a Gene Simmons. Quinn gritó y corrió a esconderse en el camerino. Él le pisaba los talones cuando ella saltó sobre la silla y se hizo un ovillo. Kurt la rodeó con los brazos y la embistió como un perro en celo.

—Venga, nena —la apremió. Hizo un sonido húmedo y ella gritó de nuevo y se tapó la oreja—. Mi preciosa y sensual drag queen.

—Quita de encima, chucho.

Kurt soltó una risita y se apartó.

—Has llegado pronto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Quinn se alisó la ropa.

—No estaba de humor para trabajar después de mi reunión con Douglas.

—Oh, là, là... Ese cuerpazo...

—Es hetero.

—¿Y?

—Voy a vender —soltó, antes de que le diera por cambiar de idea.

—Mierda, ya era hora. —Kurt se dejó caer en su regazo—. ¿Puedo retirarme contigo a alguna isla paradisíaca? Por favor, reina. Seré bueno y me lavaré toda la ropa. Hasta guardaré mis muñequitos en la cama para usarlos sólo de noche. —Se metió el pulgar en la boca y arqueó las cejas repetidas veces.

—Apártate, loco.

Quinn se lo sacó de encima y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Hablando de locos, has recibido una llamada muy rara hoy. Una mujer que decía que te iba a matar o algo así. Hablaba con uno de esos aparatejos que distorsionan la voz. Le he dicho que eras cinturón negro y que podías romperle el cuello como si fuera una ramita con las manos desnudas. No parecía muy impresionada.

Le quitó el papel a un chicle y se lo metió en la boca, como si aquella conversación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Matarme?

—Sí. Seguro que será alguna tonta a la que habrás rechazado — sonrió —. Cariño, no hagas como si fuera la primera vez que oyes algo así. Yo estaba aquí la noche que tu ex trajo a aquella bomba de relojería.

—Cierto.

La imagen de la nueva novia de Pam le vino a la cabeza. Vaya si se había puesto celosa por culpa de Quinn. Pam la llevó al club una vez: terrible error. Se había mostrado muy desconsiderada durante su aventura, así que Quinn había decidido demostrarle a su nueva novia la «joya» que se estaba llevando. Contoneó su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el escenario con la intención de que Pam no le quitara ojo de encima y el plan funcionó durante un rato. Sin embargo, en lugar de montarle un número a Pam o largarse de allí, la novia se enojo con con  
Quinn. Saltó al escenario, gritando como una loca, y amenazó a Quinn con hacerle de todo menos maquillarla y pintarle las uñas. Pobre Pam. Ya no podía volver a ningún local gay de strip-tease mientras se acostara con aquella monada. No es que a Quinn le importara una mierda con quién salía Pam. En realidad lo sentía por la novia, porque sabía lo que le gustaba  
flirtear a Pam.  
Sonrió, se quitó el sujetador y escogió un top del armario. La llamada debía de tratarse de una broma para asustarla. Por suerte, no se asustaba con facilidad. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Kurt dejó escapar un chillido agudo que le heló la sangre. Quinn se volvió, con el corazón en un puño. Sharon estaba en la puerta y parpadeaba conmocionada, con la mano en  
el pecho.

—¿Por qué gritas, idiota!? —exclamó, lanzándole a Kurt una mirada furibunda.

—No te irás a dejar el pelo así, ¿verdad? —Kurt se abanicó—. Va en contra de la ética de la belleza. Los dioses de la moda llorarán de pena. Ríos de lágrimas saladas arrasarán las calles y contaminarán los pantanos. Se gastarán millones en plantas desalinizadoras. La ciudad se arruinará. ¡Tienes que hacer algo con ese pelo!  
Quinn se dobló sobre sí misma, muerta de risa. Tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo. Sharon llevaba rulos, simplemente.

—Serás tonto. —Sharon puso los brazos en jarras y esbozó una sonrisa —. Lárgate de aquí y llévate a los tontos de tus dioses de la moda.

—Ay, perdóname, Cruella de Vil. Con un pelo como ese deberías llevar una carnada de cachorritos detrás de ti. La próxima vez te arreglas antes de venir a visitarnos.

Salió por la puerta, esquivando a Sharon cuando intentó darle un manotazo. Quinn se quitó los pantalones y se puso una minifalda, tratando de ignorar a Sharon. No obstante, ésta le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le lamió la espalda.

—¿Por qué no dejas que cierre la puerta y te acelere un poco el pulso?

Quinn le apartó las manos.

—Ya te lo dije. No mezclo los negocios con el placer. No deberías haberme pedido que trabajara aquí si no eres capaz de mantener tu parte del trato.

—Entonces estás despedida. Ya no puedo pasar un día más sin este cuerpo tan delicioso.

Quinn se apartó de ella.

—Lo siento, jefa, no puede ser.

—¿Es por esa mujer que te llevaste a casa anoche?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Vaya, lo siento. No te alborotes. —Sharon le sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió un sobre amarillo—. Habían dejado esto para ti en la barra cuando salí del despacho.

Quinn tomo el sobre, sin despegar los ojos de la mirada seductora de Sharon.

—Gracias.

—De nada, trasero bonito.

Sharon le dio una palmada en el trasero al salir. La pobre estaba enamorada de Quinn. Tenía buen sexo, pero el amor era lo último en lo que había pensado Quinn cuando estaba con Sharon. Lo último en lo que pensaba, y punto. Debería haber dado por finalizada aquella aventura hacía tiempo, antes de romperle el corazón a Sharon. Quizá debería pensar en dejar el trabajo. En realidad no lo necesitaba y estaba harta de los clientes de The Pink Lady. Sin embargo, valía la pena todo aquel lío por la libertad que le daba para jugar y divertirse. Y, si se iba, echaría de menos a los amigos que había hecho allí.  
Quinn miró el sobre. Llevaba su nombre escrito, pero nada más. Lo abrió y sacó una nota doblada por la mitad. Cuando leyó el mensaje fue como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Tres palabras. Nada más.

Estás muerta, zorra.

**Les cuento que iba a subir el 03 y el cuatro...por el finaaaal ..pero hoy tienen muchos otros fics para leer, asi que mañana tendrán el capitulo 04! **

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...buenooo acá les dejo el capitulo 4! FELIZZZ CUMPLEEE DANIELLEONES! mi regaloo de cumple! espero que te gustee! y que le guste a todas obviooo! =)**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Quinn paseó la mirada por la sala, en busca de algún rostro que estuviera lleno de odio. Aunque intentaba no pensar en la nota, no podía evitarlo. La llamada de teléfono podía considerarse un chiste desafortunado de alguna borracha despechada. Quizás alguien a quien le había rozado la mano había creído que sería divertido amenazarla. ¿Pero quién iba a tomarse la molestia de dejarle una nota? Aquello ya era otra historia.  
Giró alrededor de la barra y se deslizó hasta el suelo, mientras se acariciaba todo el cuerpo y arqueaba el pecho. Las mujeres gritaron hasta desgañitarse. Cada ápice de piel que recorría con los dedos le recordaba a Rachel. Deseaba notar sus manos deslizándose por los mismos caminos, sus labios sobre los suyos y sus cuerpos tan apretados que no quedara espacio ni para sudar.  
Cuando terminó la música compuso una sonrisa falsa y volvió a estudiar a la multitud. Seguro que la persona que la quería muerta estaba allí aquella noche, esperando la oportunidad perfecta. O quizás el plan era jugar con ella hasta convertirla en un manojo de nervios.

—No he visto a nadie —dijo, al salir del escenario.

Kurt también observaba a las mujeres enloquecidas desde detrás del telón. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo más probable es que sea una broma estúpida.

—Seguro que sí.

Una de las bailarinas se había puesto enferma, así que Quinn tenía otra actuación aquella noche, antes de irse a casa. Fue a buscar a Sharon y la encontró encorvada en su silla, frente a la pantalla de su computadora.

—¿Estás segura de que no viste a nadie dejar la nota?

Sharon le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Tendría que haberte llamado, pero esperaba que al final no fuera nada —titubeó, como si no supiera si debía continuar—. Creo que la persona que hizo la llamada es la misma que dejó la nota. También llamó anoche, justo después de que te fueras.

Boquiabierta, Quinn balbuceó:

—¿Anoche? ¿Qué dijo?

—Te amenazó a ti y a la mujer con la que te fuiste.

El miedo se apoderó de Quinn y le atenazó la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería asustarte. Creí que era una broma de mal gusto, como todas. —Una expresión de preocupación ensombreció su rostro—. Pero usó tu nombre real.

Quinn se apoyó en la pared.

—Dios mío, ¿estará espiándome?

Sharon se preocupó todavía más.

—Creo que deberías venirte a mi casa unos días.

—Sé cómo defenderme, Sharon.

—Ya lo sé, pero si te pasara algo no podría soportarlo.

Quinn se compadeció de Sharon. Lo sentía por ella, pero no la amaba. Y no quería hacerle más daño quedándose en su casa como cualquier otra invitada a sabiendas de que Sharon querría más.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero estaré bien.

Sharon negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que siempre puedes dejar que tu nuevo ligue libre tus batallas.

Quinn se mordió la lengua para no mandarla a la mierda y regresó al bar sin pronunciar palabra. Había un banco libre entre los hombres que rodeaban el escenario en aquel momento. Kurt apareció desde detrás del telón, con su boa ondeando a la espalda. Los hombres lanzaron alaridos y dieron palmadas en el suelo del escenario para que Kurt se les acercara. Alguien se deslizó detrás de Quinn y ella miró por encima del hombro. Era una mujer corpulenta, con el pelo rubio, de punta. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Quinn le dio un repaso rápido y admiró sus potentes muslos y los hombros anchos.

—Es divertido —dijo la rubia, con voz ronca y profunda.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Te va?

Quinn bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de la mujer: nunca se podía estar del todo segura con algunas travestís.

—Me va la gente divertida, pero no me van los hombres, si es lo que preguntas.

Quinn sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que era eso lo que preguntaba.

—Me llamo Paula. —La mujer le tendió su manaza—. Encantada.

Quinn le dio la mano. La de Paula era áspera y callosa.

—Veronica. Encantada.

—¿Vas a volver a bailar? —preguntó. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon.

—Sí.

—Bien, estoy impaciente.

Para asombro de Quinn, la rubia cogió su bebida de la barra y se fue a un rincón. Los pensamientos de Quinn volaron a toda velocidad. ¿Sería ella? ¿La persona que le había dejado la nota sería capaz de acercarse a ella con tanta facilidad?  
En aquel momento se abrió la puerta principal y una ráfaga de aire caliente entró en el local. Quinn miró de reojo y casi se puso en pie de golpe. Rachel estaba en la entrada y su cuerpo de vicio era como un imán para ella. Se agarró de la barra; sus ojos se encontraron. Los apetitosos labios de Rachel se curvaron en una sonrisa.

«Oh, sí. Tengo que volver a probarlos.»

Rachel se deslizó entre la multitud y se sentó en el banco que había quedado libre junto a Quinn.

—No sabía si volver aquí o no.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Quinn recorrió con los ojos el estómago firme bajo la camiseta, de color azul claro, de Rachel. Quería volver a explorar aquellos abdominales y mucho más.  
Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Volver o no volver...: esa es la cuestión.

—Haz lo que te apetezca, nena. Yo estoy aquí para bailar, subir la temperatura y acelerarles el pulso a unas cuantas —Rachel le guiñó un ojo.

«Sobre todo a ti.»

—¿Crees que podríamos repetir lo de anoche?

Rachel sonrió. Sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, que empezó a palpitarle automáticamente.

—Supongo que lo podría arreglar.

Un súbito palmetazo en la barra la hizo volverse.

—Hora de mover el culo, ricura. —Sharon señaló el escenario—. Vamos.

Rachel tensó la cara un instante y a Quinn se le disparó el corazón en el pecho. Sintió el impulso de meterle la lengua en la boca y degustar el sabor de su pasta de dientes. Hizo un esfuerzo para que no le temblaran las manos y bajó del banco. Normalmente nunca se ponía nerviosa antes de salir al escenario, pero saber que Rachel estaría mirando lo cambiaba todo.

. * * * * * *

Rachel sintió una antipatía inmediata por la mujer que se le puso delante y le bloqueó la vista del escenario.

—Hola. Soy Sharon Scott, la dueña del local. ¿Quieres beber algo o qué?

—Cerveza.

Sharon puso una botella en la barra con malos modos.

—Está ocupada, ¿si? —gruñó, con una mueca en los labios.

Rachel apartó la mirada de la cerveza y miró fijamente aquellos ojos, que reflejaban aversión.

—Bueno —musitó, bajando del banco—. Alguien debería recordárselo a ella.

Tomo la cerveza por el cuello de la botella, dejó un billete decinco dólares en la barra y se abrió paso entre la multitud, para encontrar un buen sitio desde donde ver el baile erótico de Quinn.  
El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando las luces se apagaron y una pierna fabulosa se insinuó entre las cortinas y se estiró en el aire. Tras la pierna apareció una mano, que se acarició el muslo. Y de repente el telón se corrió y Rachel notó que la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta.  
Quinn la miró a los ojos mientras avanzaba hasta el borde del escenario y se ponía de rodillas. El público le metió billetes de dólar hasta en el último hueco libre de la tanga. Levantó el trasero en el aire y apoyó la cara en el suelo. A Rachel se le ocurrían un millón de cosas que hacerle a aquel culo tan apetecible, a aquel cuerpo, a aquellos labios... Diablos, a cada centímetro de su piel, firme y caliente. Sintió que su entrepierna se humedecía cuando los ojos avellana de Quinn la taladraron y su seductora sonrisa la desarmó.  
Una mujer fornida, con el cabello rubio de punta, se abrió paso entre la multitud de lesbianas y travestís gritonas. El gorila que vigilaba a un lado del escenario le bloqueó el camino. Su piel oscura relucía como el ónice bajo las luces del escenario. La mujer le dio un billete y le dijo algo. Él dobló el billete por la mitad y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Quinn, para que viera el dinero. Ésta asintió y la mujer subió al escenario. El gorila subió una silla tras ella.  
Rachel sintió que el fuego la consumía cuando Quinn hizo sentar a la rubia en la silla, le puso el tacón en el pecho y le pasó los dedos por la entrepierna. Empezó a sudar mientras Quinn ejecutaba los mismos movimientos seductores que había practicado con ella en el cuarto interior. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta y le acarició sus pechos y el vientre. Después, le lamió las orejas mientras sus fans enloquecían.  
Rachel se removió en la silla. Estaba más que dispuesta a arrancarles la cabeza a todas y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no saltar al escenario y llevarse a Quinn a rastras. Echó un vistazo a las mujeres que contemplaban el espectáculo con los ojos desencajados y, cuando volvió a prestarle atención al escenario, Quinn y ella se miraron a los ojos. Quinn le dedicó un guiño  
coqueto, para hacerle saber que no se había olvidado de ella.  
Rahel hizo un esfuerzo por calmar el latido desbocado de su corazón y le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque por dentro los celos la estaban volviendo loca. En realidad no quería ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero, aun así, era incapaz de apartar la mirada.  
Quinn se puso delante de la mujer. De cara al público, flexionó las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza. El cabello le cayó hacia delante, como una cascada dorada. Retrocedió despacio hasta ponerle el culo en el regazo a la otra mujer, abrió las piernas para montar a horcajadas encima de ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agitando sus cabello de oro en el aire. Con las caderas contra el estómago de la mujer, empezó a hacer un movimiento ondulante y a frotarse lentamente en círculos.  
A Rachel se le aceleró el corazón todavía más cuando la mujer le deslizó las manos entre las piernas. Quinn se las apartó, se puso en pie y negó con la cabeza. Rachel sonrió. Era la parte que más le gustaba: ver cómo la bailarina arrogante hacía trizas a la contrincante que se atrevía a desafiarla.  
Cuando acabó la canción, la rubia se fue con Quinn tras el telón.  
Transcurrieron varios segundos y Rachel se puso tensa. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguirlas y quitarle de encima a aquella fan babeante o debía quedarse donde estaba y dejar que Quinn se ocupara de sus propios asuntos? Al fin y al cabo, tenía que estar acostumbrada, ¿verdad? El caso es que Rachel no lo estaba y empezaba a replantearse muy seriamente qué necesidad tenía de volver allí aquella noche, cuando por fin el telón se abrió y el Kurt asomó la cabeza.

—Harold, necesitamos ayuda aquí detrás —le gritó al gorila del escenario.

Rachel saltó de la silla, superó al gorila y se abrió paso a codazos hasta el escenario. Cuando apartó el telón, casi tropezó con la rubia del pelo de punta que había pagado el lapdance público. Estaba tirada en el suelo, como un saco de patatas; Quinn estaba de pie a su lado, con el fino tacón sobre su pecho.  
El gorila chocó con Rachel y, al mirar al suelo, se echó a reír.

—¿Quién necesita a un guardaespaldas cuando tenemos a Veronica?

Agarró a la fan demasiado ansiosa y la puso en pie.

—Vamos, ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

—¡Zorra! —le gritó a Quinn.

El bello rostro de Quinn se contrajo por la ira y en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Eres la chiflada que me ha dejado esa sucia nota?

La rubia le sonrió con malicia y Rachel notó un escalofrío, e instintivamente adoptó una pose defensiva.

Harold arrastró fuera a la furiosa mujer, haciendo uso de su envergadura para bloquear sus intentos de volver a saltar sobre Quinn.

—Fuera —le gritó.

La mujer rechinó los dientes y le dio un buen repaso a Quinn con ojos hambrientos.

—Recuerda mi cara. Un día volverás a verla.

**Mañana a la noche subo el 5...besosssss a todass! y háganme saber si les va gustando la historiaa!**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...FELIZZZ VIERNES! bueno acá como prometí les dejo el capitulo 5! espero les guste! besos a todas! y gracias por los review! **

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

—He conseguido información sobre tu fan desesperada —anunció Harold al unirse al pequeño grupo congregado ante el camerino de Quinn.

—¿Tienes su nombre completo? —preguntó Quinn.

—Paula Riching.

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Le había venido un nombre a la cabeza: Riching Incorporated. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse? Su padre había muerto dos semanas después de aquella absorción, de un ataque al corazón.

—Mierda —maldijo—. Odio todo lo que hago: mi trabajo, mi vida..., todo.

Sharon apartó a Rachel y abrazó a Quinn.

—No pasa nada, muñeca. Deja que te lleve a casa y te prepare un baño caliente. Tienes que descansar. —Aflojó su abrazo y miró a Quinn a la cara—. No quiero que sigas bailando. No lo soporto.

Quinn la miró, sorprendida, esperando que de un momento a otro se convirtiera en la niña del exorcista y hubiera que llamar a un cura.

La dura mujer de negocios que conocía se había convertido, de repente, en una novia cursi que quería cuidar de ella.

—Nunca antes te había molestado.

—Tonterías. Sólo quería que fueras feliz. Pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Si tengo que despedirte, lo haré.

—Lo que tú digas. —Quinn se apartó de ella—. Creo que has pasado demasiado rato entre botellas.

Rachel posó sus ojos cafés en Quinn. Su mirada transmitía preocupación.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Quién diablos era esa loca?

—¿Y qué más da? —murmuró Quinn, mientras se ponía los vaqueros de un tirón—. mierda, ¿acaso una ya no tiene intimidad o qué?

Nadie hizo el menor ademán de marcharse.

Kurt se sentó en el sofá al estilo indio.

—¿Crees que es la misma persona que te dejó la amenaza de muerte? Parecía muy cabreada contigo.

—¿Amenaza de muerte? —repitió Rachel, confundida—. ¿Te han amenazado?

—Ya nos estamos ocupando de eso, ¿verdad, cielo? —intervino Sharon, dándole unas palmaditas a Quinn y fulminando a Rachel con la mirada.

Se le notaba el disgusto en la cara.  
Quinn se calzó unas zapatillas.

—Parecía más interesada en otras cosas, no precisamente en abrirme la garganta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Kurt, que era incapaz de pelear, ni que le fuera la vida en ello, se miraba las uñas. Sharon fingía que eran la pareja perfecta y miraba a Rachel como si fuera a hacerla pedazos. Harold estaba listo para entrar en acción: sólo tenía que decir la palabra. Y Rachel se veía igual de peligrosa.

—Necesito pensar. —Quinn se frotó las sienes.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos —se apresuró a decir Sharon.

Con las prisas por llegar a la puerta, prácticamente tropezó ella sola.

—Me voy a mi casa, Sharon.

Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos.

—¡No vas a irte a casa con ella! —exclamó Sharon con una mueca de desagrado—. Apenas la conoces. No es más que una desconocida con la que has tenido sexo casual.

Quinn se enfureció.

—¿Nos dejan a solas un momento? —Miró a todos con frialdad—. Fuera. ¡Ya!

—Santa María Madre de Dios... —Kurt se levantó volando del sofá y arrastró a Rachel con el si queréis vivir!

Harold encabezó la huida. Se movía bastante deprisa para el tamaño que tenía. Cuando salieron, cerraron la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Rachel, indecisa en el vestíbulo.

—Me encantan las peleas de gatas —dijo Kurt, con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Harold—. Saben dónde está el límite.

—Esa mujer no te conviene. ¡Ni siquiera es tu tipo! —se oyó gritar a Sharon al otro lado de la puerta.

Rachel enarcó una ceja.

—¿Se ponen así muy a menudo?

—mmm si—dijo Kurt es muy divertido verlas.

—¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de cuál es mi tipo! —grito Quinn—. ¡Y no eres nadie para decirme a mí con quién puedo o no puedo acostarme!

—Aléjate de la puerta, loco —dijo Harold, tirando de Kurt—. Se oye perfectamente desde aquí.

—Pero los puñetazos no se oyen. Quiero saber cuándo ha llegado el momento de llamar a una ambulancia.

—A lo mejor debería irme... —susurro Rachel.

¿Después de pelear también les daba por tener sexo de reconciliación?

—¡Quiero que vuelvas conmigo! —continuó Sharon—. Y no sólo como una amante ocasional. Quiero algo más.

—Ay, mierda. —Kurt se tapó la boca, dramáticamente—. Llama a emergencias. La está tocando.

—¡Quítame las putas manos de encima! —La respuesta inmediata de Quinn resonó—. No te quiero. No hagas esto más difícil.

Siguió un largo silencio. Kurt pegó todavía más la oreja.

—Te lo voy a decir una última vez. Quítame las manos de encima.

Rachel contuvo la respiración. El tono de Quinn era inflexible. No estaba de broma.

—Le va a perdonar la vida a la jefa. —kurt juntó las palmas de las manos y miró al cielo—. Gracias, Dios. Dioses de la moda, Virgen María y..., joder, todos los de ahí arriba. Necesito cobrar esta noche.

—Muy bien, ve y arruina tu vida. Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante jodida. Y más ahora que tienes a tus enemigos pisándote los talones.

—Lárgate de aquí!.

Kurt retrocedió y se puso a silbar una burda imitación de la tonadilla de The Andy Griffith Show. La puerta se abrió.

Quinn estaba fuera de sí. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y finalmente posó los ojos en Rachel.

—¡Vámonos!

A Rachel nunca le había sentado bien que le dieran órdenes pero, aun así, siguió a Quinn. La fresca brisa nocturna le acarició el pelo, pero no hizo nada por mitigar el calor que se acumulaba entre sus piernas. El espectáculo de la noche le había disparado el corazón y ver a Quinn tomando el control había sido un plus.

—Me pone histerica, MIERDA!.

Quinn dio una patada en el suelo.

—Eso he oído. —Rachel se encogió de hombros cuando Quinn levantó la mirada—. Las paredes son finas.

—Sí.

—Conozco un sitio perfecto donde podemos ir para que descargues adrenalina.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Incluye una cama?

—No, pero hay colchones.

—Te sigo.

—«Escuela de Kárate Rachel» —Quinn arqueó una ceja—. Estoy impresionada.

—Gracias.

Rachel se sentía muy orgullosa. Nunca había pensado que sería tan gratificante que otra persona apreciara lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, pero la cálida sensación que le acarició el estómago hizo que valiera la pena todo el nerviosismo de la noche. Guió a Quinn hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras ellas, antes de hacer un movimiento circular con la mano.

—Bienvenida a mi segundo hogar.

Quinn observó las fotografías enmarcadas y leyó las placas de los trofeos.

—Vaya, has ganado muchos campeonatos.

Rachel hizo una reverencia.

—Debe de ser fantástico.

Quinn se dirigió hacia una vitrina donde había varios cinturones de colores diferentes y luego paseó hasta otra estantería de trofeos y acarició una figurita. Rachel se imaginó sus dedos acariciándole la piel con la misma dulzura y la entrepierna le ardió.

—Bueno, decías algo de quemar adrenalina. —Quinn la arrancó de su fantasía.

—Sí, ven conmigo.

Rachel la llevó a los vestuarios y le pasó unos pantalones.

—Toma, póntelos.

En lugar de entrar en uno de los vestidores, Quinn le sonrió, seductora, y se desabrochó los pantalones. Se los bajó lentamente, contoneando las caderas. Rachel echó mano de toda su voluntad para reprimirse y no arrancarle el tanga blanca de encaje. Lo que no pudo fue apartar los ojos de sus tentadoras curvas mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rachel casi había dejado de respirar. La piel le ardía.

—Primero, estiramientos —murmuró.

Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, cuando lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, en realidad, era en meterle los dedos a Quinn y hacerla chillar de placer.

—Sí, señora —respondió Quinn, imitando un saludo militar.

Se tumbó en el suelo, juntó las piernas y las mantuvo levantadas. Poco a poco, se abrió de piernas y, de repente, dio un giro y quedó tendida sobre el suelo boca abajo, con la mejilla sobre la lona.

«Dios, dame fuerzas.»

—Arriba —le ordenó Rachel, antes de perder el control. Se puso protecciones en las manos y añadió—: Pega, con fuerza. Hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Te hará sentir mejor. Puedes descargar tu ira conmigo.

Quinn agachó la cabeza y la sacudió para soltarse el pelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel, confundida.

—No eres demasiado perspicaz, ¿eh? Rachel le ofreció una de las manos enguantadas con la protección.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, mujer.

Quinn sonrió, paciente, y dijo:

—¿No has visto lo que le ha pasado a la loca del club?

—¿Crees que me puedes tumbar con un puñetazo de casualidad? —rió Rachel.

—Muy bien, levántalas.

Quinn levantó los puños y se puso en posición defensiva. Rachel obedeció. Quería ayudarla a aliviar su enfado y después hacerle el amor en el suelo allí mismo. Quería reseguir cada curva de su cuerpo y oírla gemir de placer.

—Bien —le dijo, cuando Quinn le dio un puñetazo flojo—. Ahora más fuerte, hasta que notes que se te pasa el enfado. No te reprimas.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Quinn le dio más fuerte, un puñetazo detrás de otro. Sus delicadas manos impactaban con energía contra las protecciones.

—Vaya, parece que has nacido para esto. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—No mucho, pero es divertido. ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en serio?

—¿En serio?

Quinn dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que habría hecho caer de rodillas a cualquier oponente y, a continuación, se agachó y barrió los pies de Rachel con una pierna. Ésta cayó de lado y lanzó un gruñido, rectificando la caída instintivamente. Quinn la empujó, la puso de espaldas, montó sobre ella a horcajadas y le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Le quitó las protecciones de las manos y las tiró a un lado.

—Taekwondo —musitó Quinn. Rachel sintió su aliento de canela en la cara. Con una dulce sonrisa, Quinn añadió—: Nunca subestimes a tu oponente.

Rachel se la quedó mirando con incredulidad. El deseo recorría sus venas como un torrente. Se le agitó la respiración y se le puso la carne de gallina.

«Le voy a hacer el amor hasta dejarla sin sentido.»

Quinn se sumergió en los ojos más hermosos que había visto en la vida. La mirada de sorpresa total en el rostro de Rachel la había puesto tan caliente que quería arrancarse la piel. Era una pena que Rachel no fuera más que un polvo. Se imaginaba sentando cabeza con alguien como ella, una persona amable y considerada, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte como una roca e increíble entre las sábanas.

—Ven aquí —le susurró Rachel, con aquellos labios tan sensuales.

Quinn se inclinó sobre ella hasta cubrir su boca con sus labios y Rachel le metió la lengua, suave y húmeda, hasta el fondo. Gimió al enredar su lengua con la de Rachel y le acarició el pelo con los dedos. Rachel le dio la vuelta hasta colocarse encima y le abrió las piernas con las rodillas. Enseguida le frotó la entrepierna con los dedos, dejando un reguero de fuego a su paso. Entonces le besó el cuello y le trazó un sendero húmedo sobre la piel con la lengua.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en tener sexo contigo —susurró.

La mirada de Rachel hacía que Quinn se sintiera como una obra de arte en un museo.

—No hables. —Le puso un dedo sobre los labios—. Sólo hazlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando Rachel le pasó la mano por el trasero y le quitó los pantalones y la tanga. El top fue el siguiente en desaparecer. Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y frotó las caderas contra el firme estómago de Rachel. Deseaba un orgasmo, lo necesitaba. Contuvo el aliento cuando Rachel deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas. Un ansia insaciable se apoderó de ella y tomó aire cuando Rachel le rozó el clítoris. Los suaves movimientos circulares no le bastaban y la embistió con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

En aquella ocasión Rachel no jugó con ella. Al parecer, sabía perfectamente lo que Quinn necesitaba y también cómo dárselo.

**P.D: DEDICADO A GIGITA Y ANDRU! =)**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen! (basta yaaaaaaaa! esto si que me embola, porque es una obviedad!) bueno, la verdad que me pongo en lugar de quien lee y les dejo por la mitad la buena escena de sexo que se venia! jajajaja que arranquen la noche del viernes bien hot chicas! jajajaja Besoss a todas! espero que les gusteeee! **

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Rachel abrazó a Quinn, temblorosa entre sus brazos. No quería soltarla. El modo en que respondía su cuerpo era impresionante. Con el rostro sobre el pecho de Quinn, aspiró su dulce aroma, con un toque floral, mezclado con la sensualidad de las feromonas. Le frotó el clítoris en círculos, cada vez más deprisa, al ritmo al que Quinn sacudía las caderas. Ésta se puso rígida un segundo antes de emitir un sonido ronco y Quinn deslizó la mano hacia abajo y le metió los dedos.  
Quinn movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, frotándose el sexo contra la mano de Rachel, mientras los gritos agudos se sucedían desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Era el sonido más hermoso que Rachel había oído nunca. Esperaba que Quinn se retorciera, que le tirase del pelo. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se le abrazó como si fuera su salvavidas. Con las manos enredadas en el cabello de Rachel, se balanceó contra ella, para frotarse a un ritmo constante sobre los dedos que la penetraban. El aire se llenó de gemidos; Quinn temblaba como una hoja en medio de una tormenta. Rachel la penetró con fuerza, hasta el fondo, y el cuerpo de Quinn se tensó y se contrajo a su alrededor en oleadas férreas.  
El clímax de su orgasmo se desvaneció demasiado pronto y quedó reducido a unas pulsaciones más suaves. Quinn se derrumbó entre sus brazos y Rachel le sacó los dedos y la abrazó con ternura.  
Permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin hablar y sin tratar de moverse. Finalmente, Quinn rodó y se apartó de Rachel.  
Las dos se sentaron. Rachel acarició el pelo que se le había soltado de la pinza que se lo sujetaba.

—¿Te gustaria ir a cenar? ¿O al cine..., o seguir teniendo solo sexo?

Quinn le sonrió con ternura.

—No me estarás pidiendo una cita, ¿verdad?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no. Pero me gusta el cine. Y cenar. Y el sexo.

—Menos mal. Por un momento he creído que ibas a ponerte cursi.

Quinn se apartó de ella y empezó a vestirse. Rachel reprimió el impulso de volver a inmovilizarla en el suelo y hacerle el amor hasta que suplicara clemencia. En lugar de eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Quinn la tomo del brazo y Rachel se volvió, aunque no quería seguir mirando aquellos ojos avellana tan seductores.

—Rachel, a mí también me gusta el cine. Y cenar. Y tener sexo.

* * *

La confusión se había apoderado de Quinn como un torbellino. Su vida, su carrera, Rachel, la amante que se había tirado ya dos veces. Y Paula Riching y quienquiera que la quisiera muerta... Todo aquel estrés sumado hacía que deseara poder esconderse en alguna parte. El trabajo en Fabray Industries le estaba chupando el alma, pero estar con Rachel hacía que dejara de pensar en todo. Hasta en la posibilidad de que el día siguiente pudiera ser el último: su última venta o su último baile.  
Contempló embobada la espalda y la curva firme de las nalgas de Rachel al salir de la escuela de karate. La vida de Rachel consistía en buscar siempre la victoria siguiente, al igual que  
Quinn buscaba su siguiente carnicería empresarial. A lo mejor el destino las había unido. Quinn inspiró y se fijó en las medallas de oro que colgaban de las paredes. Le vino a la cabeza su despacho, cuyas paredes estaban forradas con sus premios y sus logros enmarcados. ¿Tan diferentes eran Rachel y ella? Quinn destrozaba las vidas de los demás, mientras que Rachel les abría la cabeza.  
Rachel cerró la puerta principal con llave y se dirigieron al coche de ella.

—¿Adónde vamos, mi señora?

—No sé. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

Rachel arqueó las cejas y le miró la entrepierna. Quinn hizo una mueca, juguetona.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo. Me gusta casi cualquier cosa, mientras no siga viva cuando llegue a mi plato.

Se adelantó a Quinn para abrirle la puerta del asiento del acompañante. Quinn le agradeció aquel caballeroso gesto con una sonrisa y se acomodó en el asiento de cuero.

—A mí me encanta el bistec —afirmó, una vez que Rachel había tomado asiento y había arrancado el coche.

—Bistec entonces.

Salieron del aparcamiento y se incorporaron a la carretera. El aire frío de la noche entraba por las ventanillas abiertas y a Quinn se le puso la carne de gallina. Las luces de los establecimientos discurrían con rapidez junto al coche y se reflejaban en los cristales al pasar por delante. A los minutos, llegaron al restaurante elegido y encontraron mesa. La camarera se presentó y les tomó nota.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes la escuela de karate? —preguntó Quinn, para oír algo que no fuera su propia respiración.

¿Les resultaba tan extraño conversar porque ambas sabían que su conexión era puramente sexual?

—Casi diez años —le sonrió Rachel.

—¿Y también entrenas?

—Todo lo que el cuerpo aguante. Tengo dos ayudantes, pero me paso el día allí.

La camarera volvió con sus bebidas y una bandeja de madera con pan de centeno. Quinn se reclinó en el asiento y estudió a Rachel. Dios, se la veía tan relajada. A lo mejor era eso lo que la atraía de ella. En el caos en el que se había convertido su vida, Rachel era como el ojo del huracán: segura y tierna. Con ella, el torbellino de su existencia quedaba lejos.  
Rachel apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa. Jugueteó con los cubiertos enrollados en la servilleta, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Cómo aprendiste taekwondo?

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar su entrenamiento.

—Gracias a un padre sobreprotector, supongo.

—¿Te dedicas a algo más, aparte de a bailar en The Pink Lady?

Quinn asintió.

—Llevo el negocio de mi padre.

A veces le gustaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. A algunas mujeres les parecía de lo más interesante que tuviera poder en un mundo de hombres. Al menos hasta que averiguaban en qué consistía ese mundo exactamente.

—Murió hace casi dos años.

—Lo siento.

La compasión se hizo evidente en la mirada de Rachel. Era obvio que quería preguntar más, pero percibía que era un tema escabroso. De repente, Quinn sintió la necesidad de contárselo todo acerca de la disfuncional familia Fabray. Cómo se comportaba el perdedor de su hermano y cómo su madre se había rendido en su matrimonio y había abandonado a sus hijos adolescentes sin que Quinn hubiera entendido nunca el porqué. La echaba de menos, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que estaba en proceso de cambiar la empresa. Quizá su madre habría estado orgullosa de ella. Quinn recordaba vagamente oír discutir a sus padres sobre la obsesión de Russel Fabray por su negocio.  
La camarera apareció con su cena y comieron en silencio. Rachel emanaba cierta aura de protección, de seguridad. Quinn ansiaba sentir aquellos brazos fuertes a su alrededor una vez más. Tendría que poner punto y final a aquella aventura muy pronto. Su privacidad dependía de ello. No obstante, mientras tanto, tenía la firme intención de disfrutar de cada momento. No era habitual en ella desear a una mujer por algo más que por su cuerpo. A lo mejor se sentía especialmente vulnerable porque su vida estaba perdiendo el rumbo.  
Quinn frunció el entrecejo: una sensación fría se le instaló en la boca del estómago y se quedó mirando su plato. Reconocía aquel dolor sordo, por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo. Era soledad.  
Rachel se dio cuenta de que el semblante de Quinn se ensombrecía y resistió el impulso de cogerle la mano. Si estuvieran solas, la desnudaría, se envolvería en una manta a su lado y dormirían juntas, piel contra piel. Había algo en Quinn que la impelía a protegerla y a desvelar sus secretos. Sin embargo, no estaban solas. Estaban en público y alguien podía verlas e incluso meterse con ellas, como les pasaba a veces a las lesbianas que se mostraban afectuosas delante de los demás.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Rachel, escrutando su rostro.

—No, estoy bien. —Quinn miró por encima del hombro de Rachel, con expresión inescrutable. Señaló a un bebé que se hallaba en brazos de su madre, dos mesas más allá—. Es tan bonita. Y qué pequeñita...

A Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Le gustarían los bebés a Quinn? ¿O los niños? No sabía nada de aquella intrigante mujer, salvo que su vida parecía un culebrón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad le importaba, fue como recibir un puñetazo. ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos sentimientos? ¿Acaso no estaba decidida a defender su libertad contra viento y marea tras haberla recuperado por fin? Por alguna estúpida razón, tenía ganas de conocer los sueños, las esperanzas y los secretos de Quinn, así como sus aspiraciones y sus deseos. Quería saberlo todo de ella y le daba igual lo terribles, pequeños o dramáticos que fueran aquellos secretos.

—Vámonos de aquí —le dijo.

—Creía que nunca me lo pedirías —respondió Quinn al punto, antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Rachel dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa para la cuenta y la propina. Pasearon por la calle en silencio. Cuando llegaron al coche, Rachel estaba inquieta. Algo había cambiado. Acababan de tener un sexo fantástico y sabía que iban a volver a casa de Quinn y que pasarían la noche juntas. La observó de reojo y recordó su pelea con Sharon. Al parecer,  
Quinn le tenía alergia a las mujeres que intentaban adueñarse de ella. Aquello era algo que tenían en común.  
Rachel condujo de manera mecánica hasta la salida de la autopista que tenía que coger para llegar al barrio de Quinn. Cuando llegaron a la verja, casi estaba decidida a buscar una excusa para volverse a su casa. Tecleó el código de seguridad que le dijo Quinn y aparcó delante de la casa. En cuanto se apagó el motor, el fuego se apoderó de ella y ya no le quedó duda alguna respecto a lo que se dedicarían a hacer el resto de la noche. De hecho, quería reclinar el asiento y empezar a hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el coche, frente a la entrada.  
Respiró hondo y siguió a Quinn hacia el interior. Tras ella, recorrió el ancho pasillo hasta su dormitorio. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba débilmente la habitación. En cuanto se acercaron a la cama, empezaron a desabrocharse y a tirarse de la ropa con frenesí, hasta caer desnudas sobre la cama. Sus labios se hallaron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Se tocaron y exploraron con manos ardientes.  
Quinn la puso de espaldas y montó sobre sus caderas. Abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un vibrador de color fucsia. La luz de la luna hizo relucir el plástico brillante.  
Rachel sintió entre las piernas un ardor apasionado que la consumía. Con una sonrisa traviesa, le quitó el juguete a Quinn y dobló el extremo hasta que la vibración le hizo cosquillas en la mano.

—Asumo que quieres que use esto.

Le dio la vuelta para ponerse encima de ella y le abrió las piernas con la rodilla. Atrapada entre sus muslos, Quinn le regaló una sonrisa picara.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo quería para mí?

Rachel le cubrió el pecho de besos húmedos, sin llegar a tocar el pezón endurecido.

—Soy mejor dando que recibiendo.

Quinn se retorció.

—Entonces dámelo —dijo, frotando su sexo contra la pelvis de Rachel.

Rachel sonrió y siguió besándole el pecho, hasta hallar sus deliciosos pezones. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le mordisqueó uno y después el otro antes de hundirle la lengua en el ombligo. Por fin descendió un poco más y se detuvo frente al sexo húmedo de su nueva amante.  
Quinn ya respiraba de manera entrecortada de pura expectación. Cuando Rachel colocó el vibrador ronroneante debajo de ella, ésta jadeó y dejó escapar un gruñido sordo. Poco a poco, Rachel le metió el juguete. Quinn se arqueó y sacudió las caderas, al ritmo de las embestidas, largas y fluidas, mientras Rachel le acariciaba el clítoris con toda la intención del mundo.  
Cuando sus jadeos se hicieron más pesados, Rachel ya no pudo resistirlo más. Deseaba abrazar aquel cuerpo tembloroso mientras tenia ese gran orgasmo. Le soltó el clítoris y se le puso encima. Quinn resopló.

—No pares.

Rachel le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y, con el vibrador entre los muslos, continuó embistiendo a Quinn con destreza. Quinn la rodeó con las piernas y le cruzó los tobillos detrás de la espalda. Rachel la besó profundamente y le succionó la punta de la lengua. Con cada embestida, el vibrador se frotaba contra el clítoris de Quinn, hasta hacerla enloquecer.  
Quinn no perdió el ritmo y acarició a Rachel al mismo tiempo que su amante la acariciaba a ella, de manera que Rachel llegó pronto al borde del orgasmo. La noche se llenó de sus gemidos. Quinn se frotaba cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más deprisa contra el vibrador.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Ah! —gritó, moviendo las caderas como una loca debajo de Rachel.

Rachel le soltó las muñecas y Quinn le echó los brazos al cuello antes de quedarse rígida. Sus eróticos gemidos de placer fueron demasiado para Rachel, que se corrió explosivamente mientras Quinn se estremecía y gemía apasionadamente. Temblando, Rachel se derrumbó encima de ella y hundió el rostro en su cuello para aspirar su aroma mezclado con sudor, hasta recuperar el control sobre su respiración.  
Quinn le acarició la espalda y la columna. Permanecieron enredadas en un abrazo sudoroso hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Entonces Rachel tiró el vibrador al suelo y se tumbó de espaldas al lado de Quinn. El corazón le latía de manera irregular y oleadas de confusión recorrían sus venas. Los sentimientos y las emociones se agolpaban en su interior y deseaba expresarlos más que nada en el mundo. Esperó a que Quinn le diera alguna señal de que estaba tan abrumada como ella. Pero ésta no alargó la mano para tomársela Tampoco la besó. Por desgracia, tendría que ocultarle sus sentimientos a Quinn para siempre.  
No hacía falta que Quinn le dijera que, para ella, Rachel no era más que sexo casual. El mensaje le había llegado, alto y claro.

Poco después, Quinn le acarició el cabello a Rachel y aspiró su dulce aroma. Pronto, las dos retomarían sus vidas. Rachel con su kárate y ella con su compañía. Era más que probable que no volvieran a verse. Tenía intención de disfrutar de aquella noche tanto tiempo como pudiera. Al fin y al cabo, se merecía algo de tranquilidad, aunque solo fuera un rato.  
Rachel cambió de posición y le hundió el rostro aún más en el cuello.

—Ha sido genial.

Quinn se mostró de acuerdo. Lo cierto era que la palabra «genial» se quedaba corta para describir lo poderoso que había sido.

—Eres una amante maravillosa.

Deseó retirar el comentario en cuanto se le escapó. Decirle a alguien que era una gran amante era como otorgarle poder y no quería que Rachel tuviera todavía más control sobre ella.  
Rachel se apoyó sobre el codo y le paseó los dedos sobre los pechos, antes de dejarlos descansar sobre su vientre.

—Viniendo de ti, me lo tomo como un cumplido.

Quinn no iba a admitir que, hasta el momento, ninguna de sus amantes la había hecho sentir como en una nube, incluso horas después de hacer el amor.

—Vamos a ver una película.

Quinn le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Recogió el vibrador, lo lavó en el lavabo y lo volvió a meter en el cajón. Con suerte, volverían a utilizarlo antes de que se hiciera de día. Se le fueron los ojos hacia Rachel, que estaba de pie, desnuda junto a la cama. Su hermoso cuerpo exigía que le prestara atención: su estómago firme y sus piernas largas y musculadas eran una combinación espectacular. Dios, Quinn se moría de ganas de lamer cada centímetro de aquella mujer.  
Rachel le agarró el brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios. El calor se expandió entre las piernas de Quinn a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Cómo era posible, después del terremoto de hacía pocos minutos? Le flaquearon las rodillas y empujó a Rachel antes de que su determinación siguiera el mismo camino. No iba a dejar que ella dictara cuándo volverían a hacer el amor.

—Si no paras, nunca saldremos del dormitorio.

—Lo dices como si fuera un problema.

Quinn no respondió. Sólo se convertiría en un problema si dejaba que la aventura fuera más allá y aquello no pasaría. Sacó ropa para las dos y, una vez vestidas, salieron a la sala de estar y se acomodaron en el sofá para ver una película, acurrucadas entre mantas.  
Quinn nunca había estado tan relajada. No recordaba la última vez que se había acurrucado con alguien frente al televisor, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. No era su estilo, pero se sentía increíblemente satisfecha.  
Cuando terminó la película, volvieron a la cama. En esta ocasión, se quitaron la ropa lentamente. Tenían toda la noche por delante y Quinn quería que le quedara grabada en la memoria para siempre.

* * *

Quinn abrió los ojos y se desperezó. El cuerpo cálido que había dormido a su lado había desaparecido y solo quedaba el hueco que había ocupado. Hasta en su mundo de soledad, no recordaba haberse sentido tan vacía en la vida. Había querido despedirse de Rachel antes de que se marchara, pero en cierta manera se alegraba de que no hubiera sido así. De lo contrario, no estaba segura de haber sido capaz de fingir que le resbalaba, como siempre, y si Rachel leía sus verdaderos sentimientos en sus ojos, las cosas podrían complicarse.  
Se arrastró hasta el baño y se lavó los dientes. Al volver a la cama, un delicioso aroma despertó sus sentidos. ¿Café? Seguía tratando de procesar aquella desconcertante idea, cuando Rachel apareció en la puerta con una taza en la mano.

—No sé cómo lo tomas, así que lo he cargado de azúcar y leche.

Quinn se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y aceptó el café.  
Observó a Rachel con cautela, dio un sorbo y gimió de placer en cuanto aquel sabor delicioso deleitó sus papilas gustativas.

—Es maravilloso. Gracias.

—De nada. El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos.

Rachel salió de la habitación y Quinn se quedó mirando la puerta. ¿ Alguna de sus amantes le había preparado el desayuno antes? Demonios, ni siquiera había permitido que ninguna, salvo Sharon, se quedara a pasar la noche después de tener sexo. Las otras mujeres que se había llevado a casa hacían demasiadas preguntas y no le quedaba más remedio que ponerlas de patitas en la calle.  
La había sorprendido que Rachel siguiera allí. Tenía la impresión de que la libertad también significaba mucho para ella. Era una mujer fuerte. No necesitaba pegarse a alguien de quien poder depender o con quien comprometerse porque no se sintiera completa sin tener novia. Era la clase de persona capaz de comprender por qué Quinn se aferraba a la empresa de su padre con tanto fervor.  
Apartó aquel pensamiento tan poco realista de su mente. La gente sólo la veía como un tiburón empresarial, no como una persona sensible. Nadie sabía aún que intentaba encontrar la manera de cambiar la compañía, sin dejar de obtener beneficios. Nadie entendería realmente que el amor por su padre la había obligado a aguantar para preservar su legado. Él amaba aquella empresa más que a nada. Incluso cuando su madre le suplicó y lo amenazó con marcharse, su padre rehusó soltar las riendas de su monstruo.  
Ahora aquel imperio pertenecía a Quinn y ella no podía pensar mal de él por haberlo creado. Si tenía que pasarse el resto de su vida sola, que así fuera. Su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, a ser fuerte e independiente y a defender lo que creía. No podía defraudarlo ahora, abandonando el imperio por el que había sacrificado tanto.  
Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos bóxers y una camiseta, y fue a la cocina.

—Huele bien —comentó.

Se fijó en los sándwiches de baicon, huevo, lechuga y rodajas de tomate que Rachel había dispuesto en bandejas. Se le hizo la boca agua. Rachel le pasó uno y se sentó en el otro banco.

—Me he imaginado que después de esta noche nos entraría hambre.

Sólo de pensar en todo lo que habían hecho durante la noche, Quinn se estremeció. Rachel la había hecho tener exquisitos orgasmos varias veces, hasta dejarla sin aliento y más saciada que nunca. Después se habían quedado dormidas. Se concentró en el sándwich y le hincó el diente con fruición.

—¿Tienes planes hoy? —le preguntó Rachel.

Quinn echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre el fregadero.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Y esta noche?

Si prolongaban aquella relación, al final Quinn tendría que revelarle cosas que no quería. La única forma de terminar con aquel dilema era que acabaran antes de llegar a más.

—Lo siento, tengo planes —mintió.

Rachel asintió y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. La decepción se le notaba en la cara. A Quinn se le encogió el corazón. ¿Qué mal habría en una noche más? No tenía que contárselo todo a Rachel. Comió un poco más mientras se decidía. ¿Cuántos encuentros hacían falta para que un rollo se convirtiera en una relación? Nunca había dejado que nadie formara parte de su vida el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.  
Rachel no tiraba la toalla. Sus ojos refulgieron, como si retara a Quinn a decir que sí.

—¿Mañana?

Quinn titubeó, con el corazón partido entre la lógica y la lujuria.

—Estoy libre a partir de las tres, después de la reunión que tengo a la hora de comer.

Rachel sonrió.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las tres y media.

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso?

—No lo necesito —repuso con una sonrisa aún más radiante.

Rachel se levantó, llevó los platos vacíos al fregadero y empezó a lavarlos. Quinn se reprendió mentalmente: se estaba metiendo en un lío. Lo mejor sería llamar a Rachel al día siguiente para anular la cita. Podía despedirse de ella por teléfono.  
Fue incapaz de controlar el latido de su corazón cuando Rachel atravesó la cocina y se le puso entre las piernas.

—¿Te apetece una ducha? —le propuso en tono juguetón—. Tengo varias partes que frotar.

**Bueno, mañana a la noche subiré el capitulo 7 ...avisen como siempre digo si les va gustando hasta ahora! =) **

**P.D 1 : Dedicamos este capitulo a Blanca...estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar mi próximo capitulo, por unos tacos super ricos...un pajarito me contó que son con carne.. y yo soy vegetariana...pero supongo que se lo podría sacar no? jajajajaja **

**P.D 2 : Pao Vargas, gracias por siempre estar ahii..y comentarme cada capitulo que subo! =) **

**Ahora sii sin mas.. les dejo un saludoo enoooooooooooooormeee y que tengan un finde bien hot y movidiiiitoooooooo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ... buenoo en esta noche de sábado les dejo el capitulo 7 espero les guste! gracias por todos los comentarios! Besos a todas!**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Se oía música rap procedente de los apartamentos abiertos que había junto al de su madre. Rachel llamó a la puerta. Mientras esperaba que su madre le abriera, se le fue la mente a Quinn y recordó la manera en que se contoneaba al ritmo de la música. Su madre echó un vistazo por el ojo de la puerta, frunció el entrecejo y procedió a descorrer los múltiples cerrojos y cadenas.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó a Rachel, en cuanto esta entró en el diminuto recibidor.

—No. ¿Acaso una hija no puede ir a visitar a su madre?

—¿Te me estás volviendo sensible, jovencita? —preguntó. Condujo a Rachel a la cocina, donde tenía una olla al fuego—. ¿Te apetece un plato de estofado casero?

—No, gracias. Ya comeré cuando vuelva al trabajo.

Su estómago protestó sonoramente. Nada podía compararse con la cocina de su madre, pero, si no le dejaba comprar comida, lo último que iba hacer era comer y dejar a su madre sin posibilidad de repetir.

—Estás como un palito. Tienes que comer. —Su madre le dirigió una mirada crítica—. Estás... diferente. Las mismas mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo en los ojos, pero hay algo... —Se llevó la mano a la boca—. ¿Mi niña se ha enamorado?

Rachel se encogió. Por lo que a ella respectaba, su madre tenía demasiada imaginación. Estaba impaciente por tener nietos y no dejaba de buscar indicios de que Rachel fuera a sentar la cabeza.

—Por Dios, mamá. No estoy enamorada. He venido a ver qué tal estabas.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le gustan los niños?

A Rachel le entró una sensación de ahogo. Su madre era única para meterse en las vidas ajenas.

—No estoy con nadie.

—No me has contestado lo de los niños. Tienen que gustarle. Quiero que me hagas abuela. No lo olvides.

—Mamá, no me estás escuchando.

—Le gustan los niños. Perfecto.

Rachel se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

Su madre se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió un vaso de té.

—Porque Dios me ha hecho así. A ti también, por eso no me cuentas lo de esa chica. Pero no pasa nada. Si quieres mantenerla en secreto, lo entiendo.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Tomo el vaso y bebió un largo trago, con la esperanza de que el líquido helado le refrescara la mente calenturienta. ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Estaría su madre en lo cierto? No. Su libertad era demasiado preciosa y, además, solo hacía dos días que conocía a Quinn.

—Dime dónde será tu último combate. ¿Puedo ir a verte? No tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que estoy de que no vayas a seguir haciéndote daño.

«Ya empezamos.»

Rachel no acababa de hacerse a la idea de que su último combate estuviera cada vez más cerca. ¿Cuándo había tomado la decisión de dejar de combatir? ¿Y por qué? Competir era lo único que la hacía verdaderamente feliz. ¿Era esa felicidad lo que había perdido? ¿O quizá la razón por la que competía?  
Siempre había sido importante para ella demostrar a los demás lo fuerte que era. En aquel mundo, se discriminaba a las lesbianas y, aunque los tiempos estaban cambiando, salir del armario en el instituto la había enseñado a estar en guardia. Ahora bien, la necesidad de sentirse segura y de tener la sartén por el mango no eran las únicas razones que tenía para luchar. Ganar combates la emocionaba más de lo que podía expresar. La adrenalina no podía compararse con nada, salvo, quizás, con hacer el amor con Quinn.

—Ya le has dado una paliza a todo el mundo, así que ¿para qué seguir arriesgándote? —continuaba su madre—. Ya has ganado muchos premios y de chismes de esos.

—¿Trofeos? —preguntó Rachel, con la ceja arqueada.

—No, cariño, no estoy senil. Los bonitos que me gustan.

—¿Medallas?

Su madre chasqueó los dedos y asintió vigorosamente.

—Sí, eso. Me encantan. De todas maneras, como iba diciendo, creo que es bueno que por fin hayas puesto en orden tus prioridades.

Rachel no contestó. Se preguntaba si su madre había valorado alguna vez sus triunfos, el hecho de tener un negocio propio y de haber ganado todas las competiciones en las que había participado durante los últimos diez años. ¿Se avergonzaba de que su hija fuera lesbiana?  
¿Se lamentaba por el hecho de que quizá nunca llegaría a tener nietos de su sangre? Le entristecía que lo único que su madre quisiera fuera ser abuela. Ningún otro de sus logros tenía importancia a sus ojos.

—A lo mejor tu amiga vendrá también al combate.

—Lo dudo —dijo Rachel.

—Entonces sí que hay alguien. ¡Lo sabía!

Rachel dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó.

—Me voy. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, cielo. Y, por favor, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte. Mira —hizo un gesto circular con la mano para señalar la estancia escasamente decorada—. Estoy bien.

Pago las facturas, tengo comida en la mesa, hablo por teléfono... Estoy de maravilla. Rachel hizo una mueca. Menuda mentira. A su madre le encantaba su antigua casa, que había diseñado y decorado ella misma, antes de tener que venderla en un mercado inmobiliario hundido para poder pagar las facturas, cuando cerraron los laboratorios. O, más bien, cuando el nuevo propietario echó a los trabajadores para «reestructurar el negocio». Ni siquiera tenía asegurada la pensión. Los antiguos trabajadores seguían luchando en los tribunales para conservar sus derechos. Rachel apretó los dientes. Daría cualquier cosa por echarles el guante a los peces gordos que habían comprado y vendido el negocio.  
La culpa era suya: eran la razón de que su madre viviera de la beneficencia y a duras penas le llegara el dinero para comer. Ojalá se pudrieran en el infierno. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan ambiciosa y cruel?  
Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame. Lo digo en serio. Lo que sea, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar. Eres mi madre y te quiero.

—Lo haré, mi niña. —Su dulce rostro se tiñó de tristeza—. Yo también te quiero.

Rachel sabía que no llamaría. Era demasiado orgullosa. Rachel conocía a alguien igual: ella misma.  
Inquieta, subió al coche y volvió a la escuela de kárate para coger unos documentos. Era el día más tranquilo de la semana y quería aprovechar para ponerse al día con las cuentas y el papeleo. No creía que pudiera concentrarse. Desde que se había marchado de casa de Quinn el día anterior, no podía pensar más que en sus suaves gemidos mientras sentía cómo temblaba y se corria.  
Mientras esperaba en un semáforo, pensó en cancelar su cita de aquella noche. Seguir viéndose con Quinn era un error. Rachel sabía en qué acabaría aquello. Ya la encontraba irresistible y no podía fingir que le iba a resultar fácil dejar de verla. ¿A cuánto poder tendría que renunciar? Quinn era un espíritu libre. Si Rachel intentaba cambiarla, la descartaría igual que a Sharon.  
Avanzó algunos metros cuando el semáforo se puso verde. Se fijó en una mujer vestida con traje de ejecutiva, sentada en un café que hacía esquina. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado y algunos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. Vestía pantalones negros, una blusa blanca con tres botones desabrochados, que insinuaban un escote de escándalo. Sus piernas eran largas, esbeltas.  
Enseguida pensó en Quinn, pero sacudió la cabeza para enterrar el mundo de sus largos dedos al penetrarla. Si anulaba su cita, seguramente no volvería a ver a Quinn ni tendría la oportunidad de tener sexo con ella de nuevo.  
La mujer del café se volvió hacia un hombre atractivo, alto y de cabello oscuro, que también llevaba traje. Este le sonrió y se acercó a ella. A Rachel se le encogió el estómago: la expresión de la mujer se había vuelto seria y a Rachel le recordó la mirada incendiaria con la que la había fulminado Quinn en el cuarto interior del club.  
El coche de detrás le dio al claxon y ella se sobresaltó y avanzó hasta tener una mejor visión de la mujer. Mierda. Rachel tuvo que frenar para no empotrarse contra el coche de delante. Aquella hermosa mujer era Quinn. No era que Rachel nunca hubiera visto a una mujer que tan pronto llevaba vaqueros y camiseta como un traje de categoría, pero Quinn era diferente. Parecía una profesional de tomo y lomo, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Como si aquella fuera ella de verdad y la stripper que conocía Rachel no fuera más que una fantasía.  
Por fin entendía por qué Quinn no «salía» con nadie. Llevaba una doble vida y las dos mitades no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra. Rachel pensó en las amenazas telefónicas. ¿Y si alguien de la vida real de Quinn se había enterado de su otra vida en The Pink Lady? ¿Tendría alguna novia despechada en la vida real que se hubiera enterado de que se tiraba a desconocidas que encontraba en un bar?  
A Rachel le temblaban las manos sobre el volante. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto aquella idea. Quinn tenía derecho a su intimidad y a sus fantasías. Quinn había participado de buen grado. Nadie había prometido nada.  
Miró al frente. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tras ponerse al día con los contratos y ultimar los detalles de su última adquisición, Quinn se dio la vuelta en la silla y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba salpicado de nubes blancas y algodonosas, y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba nunca. Todavía quedaban tres horas para ver a Rachel y se moría de ganas de que la tocara de nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo le daba por pensar en una mujer durante horas después de una sesión de sexo apasionado? No recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido nunca y no quería empezar con Rachel.  
Suspiro y llamó a Douglas al busca. Había llegado el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Con suerte, aceptaría que hubiera cambiado de opinión. La decisión de vender le sorprendería, pero seguro que la ayudaba a encontrar a alguien capaz de tomar las riendas de la compañía. Cuando el hombre alto y delgado entró por la puerta, ella tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Douglas llevaba desabrochado el cuello de la camisa, blanca y almidonada. Era indicativo de que algo le traía de cabeza. Le sonrió con cariño: se lo imaginaba abriéndose el cuello de la camisa y pasándose los dedos por el pelo mientras resoplaba a causa de algún frustrante contrato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente al escritorio.

Quinn lo miró a los ojos, decidida. Confiaba en él; sabía que haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la compañía fuera a parar a buenas manos.

—He decidido vender.

Douglas pestañeó.

—No hablas en serio. Creía que el otro día sólo estabas enfadada.

Quinn asintió.

—No he hablado más en serio en la vida.

A Douglas se le tensaron los músculos del cuello.

—¿Y qué pasa con los planes que habíamos hecho? ¿Vas a tirarlo todo por la borda?

—Aún quiero seguir con el plan. Sólo voy a dejar que sea otro quien lo implemente.

Douglas se inclinó hacia delante.

—Escúchame. No importa lo que tú quieras. Si de verdad crees que alguien va a comprar esta empresa y, a continuación, va a cambiar el negocio por completo, lo siento pero te equivocas. Fabray ya se ha creado una reputación. Eso es lo que quiere todo el mundo y no el giro de ciento ochenta grados que tienes en mente.  
Quinn reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras. ¿Tendría razón Douglas? ¿ Encontraría algún comprador que estuviera interesado en una empresa que ayudara a los negocios emergentes, en lugar de un tiburón empresarial, lo que Fabray era en aquellos momentos?  
Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en el puño.

—Conseguiré que funcione. De alguna manera, como sea. Me aseguraré de que esta empresa acaba en buenas manos.

Douglas se puso en pie bruscamente.

—No voy a hablar de eso ahora. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero no estás siendo racional. —Se fue hacia la puerta y allí se detuvo. Miró atrás con una mezcla de desconcierto y pesar—. Hemos dedicado mucho tiempo a esto. Si lo jodes, te arrepentirás.

—No voy a joderlo —replicó Quinn—. Olvidas que llevo en esto casi toda la vida. Sé cómo cerrar un trato.

—Creo que eres tú la que olvidas el pasado —repuso Douglas—. Tu padre renunció a muchas cosas para convertir esta empresa en lo que es. Te conozco y nunca te perdonarías destruir todo lo que le importaba.

—Llámame cuando recuperes la razón.

Salió del despacho sin darle tiempo a responder. Quinn se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y se preguntó si estaría en lo cierto. No estaba segura de querer correr aquel riesgo, ahora que Douglas le había dicho aquellas palabras. Puede que ser la propietaria de la compañía y dejar que le chupara la vida no fuera lo que quería, pero tampoco podría soportar ver cómo se desintegraba el negocio.  
Se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

—Si pudiera dejar de pensar en su culo, a lo mejor podría pensar con la cabeza.

Aquello era ridículo. Nunca había imaginado que acabaría convertida en una tonta, débil, patética y lujuriosa, pero aquello precisamente era lo que había sucedido. Miró el reloj: casi era la hora de irse. Se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo Rachel. ¿Estaría preparándose para su cita o aún no habría acabado de entrenar? Quinn se la imaginó con el rostro y el cuello sudorosos. ¿Habría estado pensando en ella también? Se forjó una imagen mental de la delicada arruga entre sus cejas y de la mirada soñolienta que suavizaba el color de sus ojos.

—Mierda —exclamó.

Se levantó de golpe de la silla. Ojalá no hubiera propuesto verse otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en Rachel y recuperar el sentido común. Normalmente bailar la despejaba y le ayudaba a descargar adrenalina, pero aquello no era una opción. Aquella noche les pertenecía a ellas dos y sería la última que compartirían. Quinn se prometió que haría de la velada una noche inolvidable, para que pudieran recordarla cuando se separaran sus caminos.

—Joder, estás para comerte. Literalmente.

Rachel se la comió con los ojos enterita y Quinn se sintió como Cenicienta al llegar al baile. Aunque sus vaqueros de talle bajo de color azul, y la camisa de seda borgoña no eran muy de princesa, precisamente. Las sandalias tampoco parecían zapatitos de cristal. Sin embargo, la intensa mirada de Rachel la hacía sentir preciosa. Quinn sonrió.

—No me dijiste adónde iríamos, así que no sabía qué ponerme.

—A mí me gustas desnuda —bromeó Rachel—. Pero preferiría que no nos arrestaran.

Subió al porche y a Quinn se le paró el corazón. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados a los muslos y la camisa color vainilla por dentro, como si quisiera provocar a Quinn para descubrir lo que había debajo. Se imaginó de rodillas entre sus piernas, chupándola hasta que sus gritos reverberaran en su interior.  
Rachel bajó los ojos hasta sus labios y se le acercó para besarla con delicadeza. Quinn sintió un ardor en sus entrañas, que se instaló entre sus piernas. Rachel se apartó con un gruñido reticente.

— Su carroza espera, mi adorable princesa —dijo, señalando el coche.

Quinn rió y se dirigió al coche. Rachel la siguió y agarró la manilla antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Quinn quiso señalar que no le gustaba que sea tan caballero, pero la mirada de satisfacción de Rachel le hizo guardar silencio. Le sostuvo la mirada y memorizó cada una de las arruguitas que se le marcaban al sonreír. El pulso se le aceleró. Rachel también olía muy bien, con un toque de cítrico mezclado con almizcle. Quinn se metió en el coche rápidamente, antes de que cambiara de idea y arrastrara a Rachel hasta su casa. Tenía la sensación, a juzgar por la mirada de deseo de Rachel, de que ésta no se lo pondría muy difícil.  
Rachel inspiró hondo, arrancó el coche y salieron de la propiedad. ¿Y si Quinn se reía de sus planes románticos? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. No estaba segura de que la impulsó, pero el caso es que alargó la mano y se la tomo a Quinn. El roce le pareció lo más natural del mundo. Quería más y estuvo a punto de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Si no frenaba aquellos gestos de afecto, acabaría con el corazón hecho pedazos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó.

Quinn se puso tensa.

—No hablemos de trabajo —dijo con voz gélida—. El trabajo es aburrido.

Rachel podría habérselo discutido, pero no quería desperdiciar aquel tiempo tan precioso. Sabía que Quinn no era feliz en su trabajo de día y sabía leer entre líneas. El traje con el que la había visto parecía caro y conservador: el tipo de vestimenta que llevan las mujeres que quieren que sus homólogos masculinos las respeten. Le había contado que llevaba el negocio de su padre y Rachel se había imaginado algún tipo de empresa familiar, modesta y que no diera muchos beneficios. ¿Si no, por qué tendría un segundo trabajo como stripper? Sin embargo, al parecer tenía algo que ver con el mundo de las grandes compañías. Seguramente ocuparía algún puesto importante en una empresa en la que mandaban hombres menos capacitados. Era normal que se mostrara ambivalente.

—¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? —le preguntó Rachel.

Quinn retiró la mano de debajo de la de Rachel.

—No tenemos que hablar de nada.

Cierto, muy cierto. Saber más la una de la otra solo llevaría a recordar demasiadas cosas una vez terminara su aventura. Si es que podía llamarse así, porque Rachel no estaba segura de cómo calificar lo que había entre ellas. Se había jurado que después de aquella noche no volvería a ver a Quinn pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más quería volver a verla. Aquella noche tenía que ser la última. Por la mañana, tenía la firme intención de marcharse con la cabeza bien alta.  
Condujo hasta la entrada de un parque y detuvo el coche.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Quinn bajó y observó el sendero que se internaba entre los pinos.

—¿Vamos de picnic? —Sus ojos relucieron, vivaces—. La última vez que fui de picnic tenía...

Rachel esperó a que terminara la frase, deseosa de saber algo de su vida. Cuando su mirada expectante fue ignorada, abrió el maletero, se echó una manta al hombro y tomó la cesta de picnic.

—De hecho, sí. Es lo que vamos a hacer.

Quería tomar a Quinn de la mano, pero sabía que sería pasarse de la raya. En lugar de eso, la guió por el sendero. Los pájaros graznaron, alarmados por su presencia, y salieron disparados de sus nidos aleteando frenéticamente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro con césped. Las copas de los árboles estaban podadas y formaban un círculo perfecto sobre sus cabezas, de manera que no tapaban la luz a la hierba. Rachel extendió la manta y se quitó los zapatos. Quinn la imitó. Se puso de rodillas y se dejó caer de espaldas para mirar el cielo que se veía entre los árboles.

—Guau, mira cuántas nubes.

Rachel se tumbó a su lado.

—Me encanta este sitio.

—¿Sueles traer aquí a muchas mujeres?

Rachel esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Vengo aquí a estar sola y a pensar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cualquier cosa..., todo..., nada en particular.

Quinn echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Necesito un lugar como éste. Es tan tranquilo y aislado.

Rachel se volvió para mirarla.

—Sí, muy aislado —apuntó, haciéndole un gesto significativo con las cejas.

El rostro de Quinn reflejó su intenso deseo. Abrió la cesta e inspeccionó su contenido.

—¡Ohhh! Fresas. Mmm!.

Quinn se inclinó hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente. Esta gimió cuando le metió la lengua entre los labios y el fuego entre las piernas de Rachel se avivó. Quinn apartó la cesta y tiró de Rachel hasta acomodarla en su regazo. Se besaron profundamente, hasta que Rachel le dio la vuelta y empezó a desabrocharle la fina blusa.  
Cuando le desabrochó el último botón, apartó la tela y le bajó el sujetador. Quinn le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y le sacó la camisa. Las dos se quitaron la ropa, la una a la otra, con excitación.  
Rachel notó mariposas en el estómago al contemplar el delicioso cuerpo de Quinn, abierto para ella, esperándola. En aquellos momentos habría deseado ser una artista para poder capturar la belleza radiante y los apasionados ojos color avellana de su musa.  
Retomó el control de sí misma y sacó las fresas y el bote de nata montada.

—¿Dónde quieres que te ponga las fresas , preciosa?

Quinn sonrió.

—En las partes más delicadas.

Rachel no se hizo de rogar. Montó sobre los muslos de Quinn a horcajadas, se puso un poco de crema en el dedo y se lo paso por el pezón. Cuando Quinn dio un respingo, Rachel le puso una fresa en la boca.

—Chúpala mientras yo te chupo en otro sitio.

Repitió el proceso con el otro pezón y a continuación bajó un poco y le extendió la crema sobre el clítoris y su sexo, que ya rezumaba humedad. Quinn se arqueó. Rachel la oía chupar y lamer la fresa. Los ruidos eran de lo más erótico. Cuando Rachel se apartó, Quinn le tomó la mano y empezó a lamerle los dedos seductoramente.  
El fuego se apoderó de Rachel, su sexo se contrajo. Le chupó la crema de los pezones, despacio, a conciencia. Se los metió en la boca hasta el fondo, uno después del otro, y le acarició con la lengua la superficie endurecida. Quinn le clavó los dientes en un dedo y dejó escapar un gruñido ronco, que le hizo vibrar el pecho. Rachel le siguió chupando los pezones con afán.  
Quinn dio un respingo y se retorció. Le soltó la mano a Rachel y le hundió los dedos en el pelo para atraer su cabeza contra su pecho y obligarla a castigarle el pezón con más ansia.

— Házmelo, Rachel.

La súplica entrecortada fue más de lo que Rachel pudo soportar. Descendió por el cuerpo de Quinn, le metió los dedos con fuerza y la llenó por completo. Se vio recompensada con un grito de pasión y Quinn la embistió con las caderas. Necesitaba más. Rachel la penetró con más fuerza y más deprisa, una y otra vez, mientras le chupaba la crema del clítoris al mismo tiempo. Quinn le enredó los dedos en el pelo y la sostuvo mientras se sacudía contra su cara.  
Cuando su orgasmo dio paso a unas pulsaciones más suaves, Quinn se derrumbó en el suelo y dejó caer los brazos, inertes, sobre la manta. Suspiró hondo cuando Rachel sacó los dedos de su cálido refugio mojado y trazó un reguero de besos húmedos hasta su boca. Quinn abrió los ojos para mirarla y Rachel sintió que se le encogía el estómago, como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa. Le lamió los labios hasta que Quinn los abrió y la invitó a entrar.  
Mientras se besaban, Quinn la puso de espaldas y le pasó los dedos por la boca y la mejilla. Finalmente se los enredó en el pelo y  
se apartó de Rachel para dedicarle una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Y a ti dónde te gusta la fruta?

**Como siempre digo, háganme saber si les ha gustado! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...que embole, bueno termina el finde...un horror...pero aca les dejo el capitulo 08 espero que les guste y lo disfruten! =) besoss a todas!**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Quinn sabía que tenía que parar aquello y pronto. Ya hacía demasiado que duraba aquel juego y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Rachel más se preguntaba si con ella sería diferente que con las demás. Rachel la hacía sentir tranquila, como si fuera capaz de comprenderla mejor que nadie. La manera en que la abrazaba y la escuchaba cuando hablaba le hacía pensar que podía abrirle su corazón y aquella idea la asustaba.

Nunca le había hablado a ninguna de sus amantes de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se había pasado la vida aprendiendo a ocultar sus emociones. Mostrarlas la hacía sentir vulnerable. Al día siguiente retomaría a su vida real: trabajar, bailar y regresar a casa sola. No podría volver a mirar una fresa sin pensar en Rachel y sabía que no volvería a encontrar a nadie que la hiciera sentir tan viva. Rachel también volvería a su mundo y pronto estarían demasiado ocupadas para pensar la una en la otra. Rachel nunca olvidaría el tiempo quehabían compartido. Se engañaba si quería creer lo contrario. Deseaba que aquella última noche fuera inolvidable. Tenía que serlo. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Contempló el familiar skyline de Los Ángeles mientras conducían de regreso a su casa. El sol se había puesto en el horizonte mientras hacían el amor por última vez encima de la manta. Las farolas y las luces de las tiendas brillaban en la oscuridad. Los compradores de última hora deambulaban de un lado para otro, cargados con bolsas.

Sintió un peso en el corazón cuando llegaron ante la verja. Rachel pulsó el código y estaciono en la entrada circular. Paró el motor enseguida, para dejar claras sus intenciones. Quinn sonrió. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Rachel la dejara en casa y se marchara. Iban a pasar la noche juntas y  
ambas lo sabían. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta en silencio.

—Te traeré té helado —le dijo Quinn, como si aquella fuera una noche como cualquier otra. Como si tuvieran una rutina de pareja: volver a casa y ponerse cómodas para compartir la velada.

Después de beber algo, pusieron una película y se acurrucaron en el sofá.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé tu apellido —comentó Rachel y le besó la mejilla.

Quinn se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones. ¿Podía confiar en Rachel? La invadió una oleada de placer al pensar que podía abrirle su corazón a alguien. Se arrellanó en el sofá y le acarició los abdominales por encima de la camisa.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo en voz baja.

—Quinn Fabray. Humm, sexy. Y familiar.

Quinn la abrazó más fuerte y abrió los labios para que Rachel deslizara la lengua dentro de su boca. El corazón se le disparó en el pecho y el fuego se desató entre sus piernas. Se puso encima de Rachel y se besaron, despacio y con ternura. Finalmente, juntaron sus frentes.

—Dime algo de ti —pidió Rachel, a pesar de que su plan era evitar los detalles personales—. ¿Tienes familia?

Rachel miraba fijamente sus labios.

—No quieres que te hable de mi familia disfuncional.

Pero el caso es que sí quería. Quería saberlo todo de Rachel. Qué la hacía feliz, cuáles eran sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Qué diablos era lo que la hacía tan diferente.

—Cuéntame algo de todos modos —insistió.

Rachel le puso las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno, mi padre murió hace años y mi madre perdió su trabajo hace poco, después de treinta años. El propietario se fue a la bancarrota y una empresa ricachona compró el negocio y despidió a todos los empleados.

Quinn notó que se le nublaba la vista y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La voz de Rachel sonaba lejana. ¿Qué probabilidades había? Rezó porque hubiera sido otra compañía la responsable.

—Guau. —Rachel le sonrió, tranquilizadora—. No pongas esa cara tan triste.

Quinn pestañeó y su sentido de la vista y el oído resucitaron de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Terrible cara has puesto. —Rachel la besó en la mejilla—. No te preocupes. Mi madre no lo hace. Cree que el día menos pensado sonará el teléfono y alguien querrá contratar a una mujer de más de cincuenta años que ha trabajado toda la vida en un laboratorio farmacéutico.

Quinn le sonrió débilmente mientras repasaba nombres mentalmente. Wilson, McGregor, Hominy... todas ellas eran empresas farmacéuticas que habían comprado en los últimos dos años.

«Por favor, Dios, que no sea una de ésas.»

—Tuvo que vender la casa —continuó Rachel—, pero no quiso venir a vivir conmigo. Se instaló en un apartamento de protección oficial. Es triste. Nuestros padres no deberían vivir en la pobreza, ¿sabes? Pero no acepta nada de mí, ni siquiera que le haga la compra. Me parte el corazón cada vez que voy a verla.

—¿Y no hay ninguna otra manera de ayudarla? A lo mejor buscándole un trabajo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre es muy independiente. Se moriría si supiera que he llamado a todas las farmacéuticas en un radio de ochenta kilómetros. Es por su edad. Nadie quiere contratar a alguien que está tan cerca de la jubilación.

—Lo siento —la abrazó Quinn.

De repente se sentía como una niña mimada. Nunca había necesitado un salario para vivir, pero tampoco era la típica niña rica que miraba por encima del hombro a la gente menos afortunada. Más bien al contrario. Cuando se trataba de los desamparados, siempre era la primera en echar una mano. Aunque, claro, nadie sabría nunca lo mucho que había donado a la beneficencia ni cómo estaba tratando de construir un mundo mejor. Su trabajo consistía en destrozar negocios que luchaban por subsistir y había aceptado las racionalizaciones de su padre durante mucho tiempo. Según su padre, la gente que perdía su empleo encontraba nuevos trabajos. Se reciclaban y gozaban de nuevas oportunidades. Algunos siempre habían deseado montar sus propios negocios y, al dejar sus puestos, tenían al fin ocasión de abrirse camino por ellos mismos. Los que no... Bueno, al fin y al cabo la supervivencia del más fuerte era una ley natural para todas las especies.

—Seguro que pronto encontrará algo —le dijo Quinn. Se alejó de su regazo y se sentó en el sofá. Envió una plegaria silenciosa antes de formular la siguiente pregunta—: ¿A qué se dedicaba tu madre en la empresa farmacéutica?

La aterrorizaba oír la respuesta.

—Llevaba los libros de contabilidad para el dueño. Tenía unos cuantos años de experiencia en el sector químico, pero nada que luciera demasiado en un curriculum.

Quinn tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Luchó contra ella, pero al final perdió la batalla.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la empresa?

—McGregor Pharmaceuticals.

A Quinn le entraron náuseas. Nunca había creído que tendría ganas de huir de Rachel, pero en aquel momento habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar. Se quedó mirando la televisión con expresión impenetrable y el corazón en un puño. Rachel la atrajo hacia ella.

—Y ya no hay mucho más que contar. No tengo hermanos. Sólo somos mi madre y yo —añadió con amargura—. Ojalá me dejara cuidar de ella.

El dolor que transmitía la voz de Rachel le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera la verdad? Quinn no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Si hablaba, Rachel se marcharía. ¿De qué iba a servir? No podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido, así que ¿por qué iba a arruinar sus últimas horas juntas? Sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo de la madre de Rachel, no le parecía correcto callar, pero quería pasar una noche más con ella. ¿Acaso sólo pensaba en sus propias necesidades? Y, ay, Dios santo, cómo necesitaba sentir a Rachel entre sus día siguiente todo habría terminado. Pero aquella noche Rachel era toda suya. No tenía la menor intención de desperdiciar un segundo más hablando de otras cosas.  
Rachel debió de notar su cambio de humor.

—No quería disgustarte. Ya sé que tienes tus propios problemas.

Aquella mujer del bar me dio un susto de muerte —sonrió contra la mejilla de Quinn—. Y mira que no me asusto fácilmente. Quinn asintió débilmente, con aire culpable. Se levantó del sofá y le dio la mano a Rachel para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin decir nada, la llevó a su dormitorio. Quería sentir cómo se estremecía una vez más: quería oír sus gemidos de placer.

«Joder, sólo una vez más.»

La empujó sobre la cama y se desvistió con dedos temblorosos, mientras Rachel se quitaba la camisa y los vaqueros. Cuando la última prenda acabó en el suelo, Quinn se arrodilló junto a Rachel, sobre la cama. Esta se volvió hacia ella, le acarició y le masajeó las nalgas con ternura. Sus ojos color avellana eran cálidos y estaban encendidos de deseo, aunque también relucían con una emoción más honda. Quinn quería hacer desaparecer aquella tristeza y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarla lenta y apasionadamente. Sus bocas se exploraron y devoraron. Sus suaves gemidos se mezclaban con suspiros húmedos cada vez que ponían entre ellas la distancia imprescindible para mirarse a los ojos. Quinn tumbó a Rachel de espaldas. Deseaba tocarla, saborearla y chuparla por todas partes. Descendió, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, le lamió la pierna y le dio un mordisquito encima de la rodilla. Rachel soltó una carcajada y abrió las piernas. Quinn continuó su camino húmedo hacia la entrepierna de Rachel y, en cuanto la alcanzó, le succionó el clítoris, hambrienta, y le metió los dedos. Rachel se arqueó y dejó escapar un profundo gemido. Frotó las caderas contra Quinn. Estaba tan hermosa, libre y excitada, que a Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos para bloquear la imagen. Si pudiera deshacerse del peso que sentía sobre los hombros... sería maravilloso abrir su corazón a alguien, para variar, en lugar de verse obligada a ocultar sus sucios secretos. A veces era como si estuviera condenada a cargar con el peso insoportable del pasado de su padre, además del suyo. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era que todo acabara.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó Rachel.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieta, con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Rachel y los dedos dentro. Levantó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa sensual.

—Sólo te hago esperar un poco.

«Deja de pensar.»

No podía hacer nada. Aquél era su destino y aquella noche era la última vez que estarían juntas.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pues dime lo que he hecho para volver a hacerlo.

Quinn la penetró más deprisa hasta que Rachel grito y se retorció. Cuando dejó de temblar, Quinn dejó su posición entre las piernas de Rachel y ascendió sobre su cuerpo, estudiándola para memorizar cada una de sus curvas. Finalmente montó a horcajadas sobre la cara de Rachel. Ésta le acarició el clítoris con la  
lengua y le agarró las nalgas para que no se moviera. Le lamió el sexo y luego le succionó el clítoris a conciencia. Quinn sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo en que se lo chupaba. Rachel le deslizó los dedos entre las piernas y la penetró con energía. Quinn gritó.

—Más fuerte.

Sus entrañas se tensaron como un muelle. A una velocidad que necesariamente tenía que haberle dado sus años de kárate, Rachel la tomo de la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas. Quinn rebotó en el colchón al tiempo que Rachel se le ponía encima.

—¿Dónde tienes los juguetes?

Rachel le abrió las piernas y volvió a meterle los dedos. Quinn sacudió las caderas y se aferró a la colcha.

—No necesito juguetes. Sólo... a ti.

El rostro de Rachel reflejó una cierta confusión. Algo había ido mal: Quinn lo percibió en el fondo de su corazón. Su última noche no sería más que un polvo de despedida. En lugar de hacer el amor, mantendrían una distancia de seguridad y utilizarían la intensidad de su conexión física como vía de escape, como  
siempre habían hecho.

Tendría que querer sexo duro, ¿no? Como si eso la fuera a hacer sentir mejor acerca de lo que le ocultaba a Rachel. Su mente se había convertido en un torbellino de pensamientos caóticos.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Quinn inspiró hondo. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y apenas podía contenerlas.

—Nada. Quiero que acabes lo que has empezado —sonrió débilmente y levantó las caderas.

Rachel se retiró y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Quinn vio el arnés de reojo y se puso tensa. No quería que en la última noche que iban a pasar juntas hubiera ninguna falsedad, pero puso cara de deseo por Rachel. Si era lo que ella deseaba, dejaría que se lo metiera, joder si lo haría. Quería que Rachel  
recordara aquella noche durante el resto de su vida.  
Rachel escrutó el rostro de Quinn con atención y dudó, con el arnés en la mano. Notaba que algo iba mal; lo veía en el comportamiento de Quinn. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero no iba a jugar a aquel juego con ella. No quería empezar a hacerle preguntas y convertir su última noche juntas en una sesión de terapia. Había ido allí para echarle el mejor polvo de su vida. Después se acurrucaría a su lado y la abrazaría hasta que se quedase dormida. Sin psicoanálisis. Sin excusas. Sin conversaciones incómodas, mientras intentaban decirse adiós. Cuando Quinn se despertara por la mañana, Rachel ya se habría ido. Se abrochó las correas y se colocó el dildo. Cuando miró a Quinn, la pasión que reflejaba su rostro hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Su mirada decía: «méteme esa cosa ya». Rachel agarró el extremo del dildo y se lo colocó entre las piernas.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo —gruñó Quinn.

Había algo raro en el tono de su voz. Puede que su cara dijera «hazmelo», pero su voz decía algo diferente. Rachel quiso arrancarse el puto juguete y tirarlo. Empezó a apartarse, pero Quinn le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y la inmovilizó donde estaba.

—Hazmelo, Rachel.

Rachel le introdujo el dildo poco a poco. Se deslizaba con facilidad en el interior de su sexo mojado.  
Quinn gritó, se arqueó y le hundió las uñas en la espalda.

—¡Oh, sí, más fuerte! —Se agitó contra el dildo sin parar—. Más deprisa, rachel.

Rachel se sentó sobre los talones y Quinn liberó su espalda. Rachel encontró su ritmo y la penetró una y otra vez, mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, en círculos. Quinn la embistió y se arqueó para que la frotara más fuerte. Cuanto más cerca estaba del clímax, más desesperados se volvían sus gritos.

—¿No sabes hacerlo mejor?

Rachel la penetró con más fuerza.

—Me has dicho que te te lo haga, no que te rompiera.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh, Dios, eso ya es otra cosa. No pares.

Rachel le hizo doblar una pierna contra el pecho y Quinn se la aguantó para que el dildo le entrara más hondo. Rachel la embistió enérgicamente. Los cuerpos sudados de las dos mujeres botaban con las sacudidas. Le metió el juguete hasta el fondo, sin dejar de trabajarle el clítoris con una cadencia perfecta.  
Quinn se movio en busca de aire y soltó un grito agudo y desgarrador. Su cuerpo se agitaba, fuera de control; Rachel le soltó las piernas y cayó sobre ella para frotarse contra sus caderas. Cuando buscó los labios de Quinn, ésta giró la cabeza y le hundió los dedos en el pelo. Enloquecida, tiró de él sin dejar de  
sacudirse contra su cuerpo, hasta que su orgasmo se expandió por completo.

—Ha sido fantástico —jadeó, cuando Rachel le besó el cuello.

Rachel sonrió, pero no fue capaz de responder. No estaba segura de a qué se refería exactamente: al orgasmo o al polvo de despedida. Estaba convencida de que aquélla era la manera que tenía Quinn de decir adiós. Había llegado el momento de volver al mundo real. Le sacó el dildo, se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Quinn estaba de lado. Rachel se tumbó junta a ella, las tapó a ambas con la sábana y abrazó el cuerpo sudado de Quinn por la espalda. Esperó. Aquél era el momento en que una de las dos tenía que decir algo sobre el futuro, pero Rachel no quería estar en desventaja, y menos cuando Quinn ya le había enseñado la puerta. No parecía abierta a ningún tipo de discusión y, aunque hubiera llegado a considerar la posibilidad, seguro que se había decidido del todo cuando Rachel le había hablado de su madre. ¿Quién iba a querer involucrarse con una mujer que pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de su madre?

Rachel frunció el entrecejo. Aquél no era el motivo. Había visto compasión en los ojos de Quinn. Su mirada apesadumbrada mientras se lo contaba no había sido fingida. La había entristecido de verdad oír la desgracia de Shelby. Quizá sólo se compadecía de Rachel, pero era como si se sintiera responsable. Era  
extraño y, al mismo tiempo, adorablemente dulce.

MIERDA. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Se había acabado. Pero, joder..., tenía a Quinn grabada a fuego en la mente. Sería difícil olvidarla. Notó que los hombros de Quinn se relajaban y observó que su pecho se movía a un ritmo constante, con la respiración profunda propia del sueño. Rachel le besó la mejilla,

dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y se levantó de la cama. Después de vestirse, se quedó de pie contemplando el bello rostro y el cuerpo de Quinn. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero su tiempo con ella había finalizado.

Era hora de marcharse...

**Mañana a la noche, subiré el capitulo 09, y como siempre digo, haganme saber si les gusto! Besos a todas!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...aqui les dejo el capitulo 09...perdon que suba tan tarde, pero llegue hace un ratito de trabajar! =( pero bueno, no las queria dejar sin la actualizacion! espero les guste! aqui va...**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Tras una larga semana de trabajo, Quinn se desplomó sobre la silla de su camerino y contempló su reflejo. Debería de haberse animado un poco allí, en su segundo hogar, pero era como si la tristeza se hubiera apoderado de ella. Se retocó el maquillaje mientras se preguntaba si Rachel aparecería aquella noche. Sólo de pensarlo le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero sabía que no sucedería. Rachel no había vuelto a poner un pie en The Pink Lady desde su despedida y Quinn no esperaba lo contrario. Las dos sabían lo que había: la aventura se había terminado. No se iban a hacer amigas ni nada parecido. Rachel había sido tan solo buen sexo y nada más.  
Quinn se levantó y empujó la silla, se alisó la minifalda, se puso la máscara y recorrió el pasillo. Mantuvo los ojos pegados al suelo cuando Max la llamó a voz en grito. No quería ver a las mujeres babosas que la esperaban. Cuando atravesó el telón y llegó al banco del escenario, se puso encima, boca abajo, y abrió las piernas.  
El aire se llenó de silbidos y la música atronadora retumbó en sus oídos. El muro de sonido la aisló de sus propios pensamientos y volvió a ser la de siempre bajo los estridentes altavoces. Sin dejarse llevar por las emociones. Calmada y controlada. Mientras los gritos no paraban y el público daba patadas en el suelo, ella se contoneaba de un lado a otro del escenario y se dejaba tocar los brazos y las piernas. Algunas almas valientes llegaron a acariciarle mechones de su largo cabello suelto, pero Quinn pasó de largo con desdén.  
Tomó la mano de alguien que se agitaba en el aire y le chupó unos cuantos dedos. A pesar de la música y los gritos, no pudo evitar que le viniera a la cabeza la imagen de Rachel y, al recordar sus dedos en su interior, el calor prendió entre sus muslos. Se llevó la mano de la mujer a la entrepierna y se frotó las caderas en sus nudillos, pero aun así no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo la tocaba Rachel. Se mojó enseguida y se frotó más fuerte, hasta que unos dedos se deslizaron bajo su tanga. Quinn miró directamente a los ojos castaños de la mujer, que sonrió ampliamente e intentó meterle los dedos más adentro, pero Quinn le apartó la mano y se alzó por encima de la multitud. Oh, sí. Aquél era su lugar. Allí sentía que el mundo exterior desaparecía y la vida real se volvía insignificante en comparación. Paseó por el escenario de sonrisas. Tenía un buen puñado de fans entregadas.  
La música terminó demasiado pronto. No quería que cesara la música, porque el silencio la devolvería a la realidad. Abandonó el escenario y corrió a su camerino. Por el pasillo, se quitó la máscara y el top. No le importaba si la veía alguien. Los lanzó contra la pared en cuanto entró en el camerino. La minifalda se fue al suelo. Se quitó los tacones, tomó los vaqueros y se cubrió el torso con una camiseta sin mangas. Un ruido la alertó y se volvió hacia la puerta. Sharon estaba en el umbral.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, manteniendo las distancias—. No eras tú misma ahí fuera.

Quinn asintió.

—Todo bien, jefa.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Quinn no acababa de entender qué mierda le pasaba. ¿Acaso su imagen de mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma se había ido al carajo?

—De verdad, Sharon, no me pasa nada. No te preocupes.

—Quinn, no puedo ayudarte si no eres sincera conmigo. Creo que habría que llamar a Artie. —Sharon se le acercó y le tendió un sobre—. Te ha llegado otra carta.

Quinn la tomó con precaución. Se le había hecho un nudo en en estómago. La abrió despacio, sacó la nota doblada y leyó la nueva amenaza. Estaba pulcramente mecanografiada, igual que la primera.

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Tu vida por otra

—No puedes ocuparte de esto tú sola —le dijo Sharon—. ¿Y si es más que una broma? ¿Y si Paula busca venganza?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero sacar esto de madre — dijo.

Le temblaban las manos y las puso entre las rodillas.

—El otro día prácticamente sacaba espuma por la boca.

—Estaba borracha —puntualizó Quinn—. Y no admitió que fuera ella la de las notas y las llamadas. Además, la adquisición de Riching fue de las más fáciles en las que ayudé a mi padre. Su padre ni siquiera estaba en contra de vender. Creo que se alegraba de que se acabara todo.

Sharon suspiró.

—Siento lo de la otra noche. Supongo que estaba un poco celosa. Quinn sonrió ante el súbito cambio de tema.

—No sufras.

Aunque Sharon sólo necesitaba desahogarse y seguían siendo amigas, Quinn no quería contarle demasiado. No estaba dispuesta a hablarle de Rachel, porque, si se lo contaba, Sharon creería que había tenido algo que ver con la ruptura. Y que Dios las tomara confesadas.

—¿Le has hablado de tu empresa? —la sondeó Sharon.

—¿A quién?

—No hagas como si no supieras de quién te hablo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo por qué contárselo. Ya me conoces. Cuando es sólo sexo, no hay nada de que hablar.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Sharon en un tono suspicaz, escrutando el rostro de Quinn con atención.

—Pero claro. Estoy segura —rió Quinn—. No tengo tiempo para las cursilerias del amor. Además, tú eres la única persona a la que le da igual mi verdadero trabajo. Pero, claro, eres una zorra, así que no cuentas.

Sharon soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, lo soy. —Se dirigió a la puerta—. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que confiar en alguien.

—Confío en la gente que me quiere — dijo Quinn.

Sharon la miró detenidamente.

—Por eso tienes que confiar en mí y llamar a Artie.

Quinn asintió y metió la nota en el sobre otra vez. En aquel momento, Kurt apareció en el camerino sin darle tiempo a escapar.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo con Blaine y conmigo después de que cerremos?

—Claro que sí.

Quinn dejó la amenaza de muerte en el cajón superior de su tocador y Sharon la observó, interrogante.

—Podría llamar yo a Artie, si quieres.

—No. —Quinn se puso en pie—. Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Kurt arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estan ocultando algo?

—¿Acaso Quinn le haría eso a sus amigos? —replicó Sharon con sarcasmo.

Cuando se fue, Kurt le puso la mano en la pierna.

—Quinn, cielo, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que no tienes que defenderte de todo el mundo?

Quinn no se movió, aunque las palabras de su amigo desataron algo en su interior. ¿Era eso lo que hacía? Contempló su reflejo en el espejo y retrocedió en el tiempo, hasta otro reflejo, en otro tiempo. Fue como ver a su madre devolviéndole la mirada, desde lo más profundo de su memoria. Era como ver una película antigua: Quinn la vio llorar. Intentó consolarla rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.  
Su madre suspiró hondo.

—Nada cambiará.

Hasta cree que tiene que defenderse de mí. La derrota que reflejaba su rostro hizo que Quinn se sintiera totalmente impotente. Su madre había tirado la toalla. Había dejado de quererle. Quinn siempre la había visto como la traidora que los abandonó y empezó una nueva vida. Sin embargo, ¿era la única que había traicionado a alguien? Por primera vez en la vida comprendió que su padre le había hecho daño a la mujer que le amaba y que aquello había tenido consecuencias. Había pagado aquel precio por levantar un muro entre él y la gente que lo quería de verdad. ¿Quería ella cometer el mismo error?

* * *

Rachel dejó el coche en el estacionamiento del restaurante de 24 horas y miró el reloj. Seguramente Santana tardaría diez minutos en llegar. Rachel había llegado pronto porque necesitaba desesperadamente ver a su vieja amiga y porque no quería estacionar en la calle, la misma en la que estaba The Pink Lady. En casa se estaba volviendo loca y tenía que hacer algo para sacarse todas aquellas imágenes de la cabeza. La televisión no ayudaba. Tampoco podía dormir. Y, sin descansar como es debido, no podía funcionar y mucho menos entrenar para el próximo combate. A aquel ritmo, algún oponente muy inferior a ella la humillaría públicamente. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn? Después estaba su madre, que se había mostrado tan tranquila durante su visita. Aquella mujer le provocaría una úlcera. Sus ahorros se agotaban a una velocidad de vértigo y Rachel no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Apretó los dientes con irritación. Durante la semana anterior, había llamado a algunas empresas farmacéuticas de otros estados y también a varias farmacias, pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Estaba asustada, desesperada. Se diría que su madre se negaba a darse cuenta de las pocas opciones que le quedaban y la muy obstinada insistía en que lo tenía todo bajo control y en que podía cuidarse sola. ¿Qué hacía falta para que asumiera la situación y le permitiera a Rachel hacer lo que cualquier hija querría hacer?  
Cerró el auto y entró en el restaurante. Suponía que tendría que esperar sola, pero oyó que alguien la llamaba y localizó a una morena que le hacía señas desde una de las mesas que había junto a la ventana. Sólo con ver sonreír a Santana, Rachel se sintió mejor. Joder, necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión acumulada. Si alguien podía devolverla al buen camino era su ex compañera de cuarto en la universidad.

—¡Hacía meses que no me llamabas! — protestó Santana en cuanto Rachel tomó asiento a su lado.

—Lo siento. —Rachel agachó la cabeza con la esperanza de que Santana se apiadara de ella.

—Haces bien en sentirlo —le sonrió Santana—. ¿Tu madre ya ha encontrado trabajo?

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sigue buscando y sigue sin dejar que la ayude.

—Eso es porque es una mujer con clase. No quiere aprovecharse de su hija.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Supongo. Pero cuando se quede sin ahorros no tendrá más remedio.

—Entonces ya veran lo que hacen.

Pidieron unas cervezas y estudiaron la carta.

—La hamburguesa al roquefort está muy buena —dijo Rachel. Solía pasar por aquel restaurante antes de ir a alguno de los clubs de más abajo.

—¿Quieres que compartamos alguna entrada? —preguntó Santana—. Me muero de hambre.

Rachel no tenía apetito. Llevaba días viviendo a base de fruta y café, pero por hacer feliz a Santana dijo que sí.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—Aros de cebolla. —Santana dejó la carta—. Y un batido. ¿Chocolate o vainilla?

A rachel se le revolvió el estómago.

—Elige tú.

La camarera les llenó las jarras de cerveza y les tomó nota.

—Ahora, vamos a lo bueno —dijo Santana, en cuanto se alejó la camarera—. ¿Qué tal tu vida sexual?

Rachel sonrió. Nadie como Santana para ir al grano y saber que había alguna mujer en el asunto.

—Ya no vale la pena hablar de ella.

Santana la observó.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿La zorra de Alex no te fastidió la libido, verdad? Ya te dije que no la dejaras ir a vivir contigo.

Rachel se rió.

—No, es que..., bueno... —Respiró hondo. Si no se lo podía contar a Santana, ¿a quién se lo iba a contar?—. Conocí a una persona. Una stripper.

—Oh, cuenta, cuenta —Santana se puso cómoda.

—No es nada. Sólo...

—¿Han tenido sexo? Cuéntame esa parte. Rachel sonrió y bebió un sorbo de cerveza mientras reflexionaba.

—No lo sé. Fue diferente.

Santana ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Diferente? Será mejor que te expliques, porque me ha parecido ver a Cupido disparando flechas con corazoncitos alrededor de tu cabeza.

Rachel echó un vistazo a su espalda cuando un ruidoso grupo entró en el restaurante. Carcajadas femeninas y risitas masculinas flotaron en el ambiente. Rachel se quedó sin respiración al reconocer a Quinn con Kurt y otro hombre. Su cabello largo y ondulado caía como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros. Los fluorescentes del local le robaron parte de color a sus mejillas y, como resultado, sus rasgos parecían más duros. Vio a Rachel y a Santana, pero apartó la mirada enseguida. Su expresión, indudablemente teñida de celos, así  
como los vaqueros que le ajustaban peligrosamente los muslos provocaron un escalofrío ardiente entre las piernas de Rachel. A Kurt se le borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio a Santana. Lanzó a Rachel una mirada incendiaria para dejarle bien claro que, antes que ser testigo de cómo cenaba con otra mujer, la abofetearía. Era evidente que Quinn no le había dicho que su romance ya era historia.  
Santana cambió de posición a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Rachel despegó los ojos del fuego que ardía en la mirada de Quinn

—Es ella.

Santana se volvió en el asiento.

—Oh, là, là... Parece enojada. Enojada y celosa.

Rachel sonrió: le gustaba despertar aquellas emociones en Quinn. Sonrió aún más cuando el trío se les acercó.

—Hola. ¿Ya terminaron? Perdió la batalla interna que estaba librando para no mirar a Quinn.

Kurt soltó una risita.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado. —Le sopló un beso al hombre que tenía a su lado—. El es Blaine.

Rachel sonrió ante las muestras de afecto. Ojalá pudiera tener una relación tan fácil y cómoda con Quinn.

—Encantada, Blaine. ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotras?

Los ojos avellana de Quinn echaron chispas.

—No, gracias. No querría interrumpir su cita.

—Pero yo sí. Siéntate —intervino Kurt, que hizo pasar a Blaine delante para que se sentara a la mesa.

Rachel reprimió una carcajada: Quinn se moría de celos.

—No nos importa. —Le dio un codazo a Santana—. ¿Verdad?

Santana le siguió el juego.

—En absoluto.

Quinn se sentó al final de la mesa, fijó la mirada en la ventana y mantuvo la distancia entre Rachel y ella.

—Ya hemos pedido, pero llamaré a la camarera —se ofreció Rachel, complaciente.

—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo Kurt—. Venimos siempre, así que ya sabenlo que queremos.

Le dio otro repaso a Santana y se quitó una pelusita imaginaria del hombro. Quinn golpeo con las uñas sobre la mesa, sin mirar a Rachel para nada. El enfado era evidente en cada fibra de su ser.

Rachel dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Parece que mañana va a hacer buen día, ¿verdad?

Aquello no podía haber sucedido: no acababa de decir semejante estupidez.

«Dios, tierra trágame.»

¿No se suponía que tenía que poner celosa a Quinn?  
CSantana soltó una risita.

—Mi pequeña meteoróloga.

Le dio una palmada en la pierna a Rachel y Quinn la fulminó con la mirada. Kurt tosió y se dirigió a Santana.

—Quinn es cinturón negro.

Santana sonrió.

—Yo también. Rachel me entrenó. Clases particulares, por supuesto.

Rachel tomó un trago de cerveza para que no le entrara la risa. La mezcla de fuego y hielo en los ojos de Quinn era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Bueno, alguien está acosando a Quinn. Kurt sonaba como un niño de párvulos, emperrado en superar a Santana.

Ésta se acercó un poco a Rachel y dijo, con voz seductora:

—Rachel nunca dejaría que nadie me acosara. ¿Verdad, nena?

Rachel reprimió una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, despacio.

—Nunca.

Llegó la comida. Blaine comía como si deseara hacerse invisible. Kurt tiró ketchup en el plato de Santana «sin querer». Rachel mordisqueaba sus delicias de pollo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Quinn. Buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir. «Estás tan buena que en lo único que pienso es en hacer en tener sexo contigo. ¿Sabes qué? Te echo de menos.»  
Se metió una patata frita en la boca para reprimir un gemido.

—¿Cuánto hace que se conocen? —preguntó Quinn, en un tono tirante.

Antes de que Rachel tuviera tiempo de atarle la lengua a Santana y dar por terminada la deliciosa provocación, ésta rió, se volvió hacia su amiga y repuso:

—Uf, hará... ¿diez años?

A Quinn se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

—¿diez años?

Kurt resopló. Se levantó de la mesa y arrastró a Blaine con él.

—Vamos, Quinn, cielo. Necesitas despiojarte. Seguro que esta perra te ha pegado algo.

Siguió insultándola por encima del hombro de camino a la caja. Quinn dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta, con el rostro congestionado por la ira, y volvió a la mesa a grandes zancadas.

—Eres una puta mentirosa. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Carajo... —Santana silbó por lo bajo cuando el trío salió por la puerta—. Hermosa bomba de relojería tienes entre manos.

Rachel vio por la ventana cómo se alejaba Quinn, seguida de Kurt y de su cita.

—¿Qué haces aquí sentada todavía, tonta? —la impelió Santana—. Detenla.

—¿Para qué mierda la voy a detener? Acaba de dejarme.

Santana la empujó hasta hacerla levantar.

—Mueve el culo y sal ahí fuera antes de que se vaya. Creo que Cupido ha dado en el blanco.

Quinn se detuvo junto al coche de Kurt y esperó a los tortolitos. La furia se había apoderado de ella y su paciencia pendía de un hilo. Dios, no había estado tan celosa en la vida. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque una mujer con la que habia tenido sexo dos noches había engañado a su novia? Por amor del cielo, se sentía sucia y humillada.  
Kurt y Blaine se acercaron a ella, entre risitas.

—¿Van a dejar de meterse mano el tiempo suficiente para llevarme al club? Sabía que tendría que haber traído mi coche.

—No se preocupen, chicos. Yo la llevo. Me queda de camino —intervino Rachel, que había aparecido en la acera.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Ni hablar. No vas a volver a ponerle los cuernos a tu novia conmigo —fulminó a Kurt con la mirada para que se diera prisa—. ¡Entra en el puto coche!

Kurt miró a Rachel de arriba abajo.

—A lo mejor deberías ir con ella, cielo —le dijo a Quinn. Entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a su cita y añadió—: Mi pastelito se siente un poco abandonado. ¿Verdad, pastelito?

Hecha una furia, Quinn apretó los dientes y a punto estuvo de gruñirle a Rachel.

—Iré a pie.

Rachel se pasó los dedos por el pelo, en un gesto de frustración.

—Maldita sea, te están acosando. No vas a ir a pie a ninguna parte.

Quinn se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, pero Rachel la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—Sube al puto coche o te meteré a la fuerza.

Quinn enderezó los hombros, levantó la barbilla y se dirigió al auto como una princesa orgullosa. Se quedó allí de pie hasta que Rachel le abrió la puerta y, sin pronunciar palabra, subió al coche y se abrochó el cinturón.  
El trayecto de dos manzanas fue lo mas incomodo. Ninguna de las dos quería romper el hielo. Incapaz de reprimir su enfado, Quinn se encaró con Rachel en cuanto llegaron a The Pink Lady.

—¡Qué cara tienes! ¿tenias sexo conmigo conmigo mientras tu novia te esperaba preocupada en casa?

Rachel sonrió. Aquella furiosa acusación la extasiaba.

—No, teniamos sexo mientras ella estaba en el trabajo.

Quinn dio un respingo. Cerró los puños y a duras penas reprimió el impulso de pegarla.

—Estás enferma.

—No parecía que te importara cuando gritabas mi nombre.

Quinn sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. ¿Cómo lograba Rachel que, a pesar de todo, tuviera ganas de arrancarle la ropa?

«Santo cielo. He sido "la otra".»

Y había disfrutado cada segundo. Le aterrorizaba que Rachel viera el deseo en sus ojos, así que miró por la ventana. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se permitió derramarlas. No pensaba consentir que aquella zorra la hiciera llorar, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho.

—Mírame, Quinn.

La súplica de Rachel despertó el fuego en su interior.

—Vete a la mierda.

Rachel le tomo la barbilla y le hizo girar la cabeza.

—Santana es mi mejor amiga. Éramos compañeras de cuarto en la universidad.

Quinn tragó saliva. Los ojos de Rachel, cargados de ternura, diversión y honestidad, hicieron que le entraran ganas de subirse a su cara a horcajadas.

«Diez años.»

El comentario por fin cobraba sentido. Había asumido que eran novias desde el instituto, cosa que hacía que Rachel pareciera mucho más insensible. Por favor, se había comportado como una idiota enamorada en público. Habían jugado con ella.  
Rachel le sonrió con delicadeza y compuso una expresión divertida, pero aquello no aplacó a Quinn. De repente se sentía como una amante despechada. La vergüenza no hizo más que avivar su enfado. Giró la cara, temerosa de la mirada de Rachel y de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior como un tsunami. Apoyó la mejilla en el fresco cristal y dijo:

—Muy graciosa.

—No soy yo la que lleva una doble vida —le dijo Rachel en tono serio—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres en realidad, Quinn

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado en tu casa. Y te vi con traje un día por la calle. Es evidente que no haces strip-tease para ganarte el pan.

Quinn se encaró con ella de nuevo. Le temblaban los labios. Quería contárselo todo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Me conoces mejor de lo que crees.

—¿De verdad? ¿Porque nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces?

—No. —Quinn luchó por hallar las palabras adecuadas. Al final sus esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas se fueron al traste—. El uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

¿Qué trataba de decir? ¿Que era el único día de su memoria reciente en que se había sentido real? ¿Que cuando Rachel y ella habían hecho el amor sobre aquella manta se había sentido querida?

Rachel la miró durante un buen rato.

—Voy a llevarte a casa. Y luego vamos a hablar.

A Quinn se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Sería un error? Apartó las dudas de su mente y accedió.

—De acuerdo.

Quinn se apoyó en el reposacabezas de piel, sorprendida del riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Rachel quería saber la verdad y ella se la contaría, hasta el detalle más sórdido. Sería un gran alivio soltarlo todo, pasara lo que pasara.

**Bueno mañana prometo subirlo mas temprano! Besos a todas! y como siempre digo haganme saber si les va gustando!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...feliz martes a todas! ya falta menos para el finde! jajaja bueno aca les dejo el capitulo 10, espero que les guste! Gracias por todos los review de verdad! me encanta que les este gustando...**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

La verja de la casa de Quinn estaba abierta de par en par. Habían tirado papel higiénico sobre los arbustos y los árboles como si fueran guirnaldas de Navidad. También habían lanzado pintura roja sobre la fachada, en un cruel intento de estropear su belleza.

—Dios santo...

Quinn bajó a toda prisa del auto en cuanto estacionaron. Rachel sacó el celular y llamó a emergencias, mientras bajaba del coche y seguía a Quinn por el patio delantero. La operadora respondió.

—¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Alguien ha entrado en casa de mi amiga. Necesitamos una patrulla inmediatamente.

Rachel le dio la dirección.

—Señora, ¿hay alguien con usted?

—Mi amiga está aquí. Es la propietaria de la casa.

La operadora le dijo que permaneciera al teléfono hasta que llegara la policía y Rachel rodeó a Quinn con el brazo.

—Están de camino.

—¿Qué clase de maldito loco haría algo así?

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba el jardín. Su bello rostro estaba contraído por la pena. «Seguramente el mismo maldito loco que envía amenazas de muerte al club.»  
Rachel se guardó aquel pensamiento para sí. La mujer que Harold había reducido no había negado estar detrás de aquellas amenazas y todo el mundo parecía pensar que, efectivamente, podía haber sido ella. ¿Se habría metido en casa de Quinn? Y si sabía dónde vivía, ¿qué más podía saber? ¿Qué relación tenía con Quinn?  
Rachel paseó con Quinn por el jardín, para comprobar los destrozos. Había cristales rotos sobre las plantas tropicales, alrededor de la entrada. Al inspeccionar más a fondo, encontraron algunas ventanas rotas. Habían lanzado más papel higiénico desde dentro de la casa.  
Quinn subió al porche de madera.

—No entres —la detuvo Rachel—. Espera a que llegue la policía.

Quinn soltó un chillido agudo y se llevó las manos a la boca. Rachel siguió la dirección de su mirada de horror y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En las tablas del patio habían escrito una nueva amenaza a punta de cuchillo.

Ha llegado tu hora, zorra

El llanto desconsolado de Quinn le rompio el corazón. La abrazó con fuerza hasta que apareció la policía, con las luces y las sirenas puestas, como si vinieran a arrestar a un terrorista. Su pronta llegada sorprendió a Rachel, aunque supuso que una de las ventajas de vivir en un barrio como aquél era que la policía acudía cuando la llamaban. Si hubiera llamado desde casa de su madre habría sido diferente; eso si se dignaban a aparecer. Apartó aquel amargo pensamiento de su mente y soltó a Quinn. Las dos contemplaron las luces brillantes.  
Después de confirmarle a la operadora que la policía había llegado, Rachel colgó y se llevó a Quinn del porche. Si el acosador o acosadora había dejado algún rastro, no quería contaminar la escena antes de que la analizara la policía.  
Un policía alto, se les acercó e iluminó la parte de atrás de la casa con una linterna.

—¿Entraron?

—No —contestó Quinn, limpiandose las lágrimas.

El inspector dio algunas órdenes, se sacó una llave del bolsillo y se la dio a un policía vestido de uniforme.

—Asegúrate de que no hay nadie en la casa. —Se volvió hacia ellas de nuevo—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede haber hecho esto, Quinn?

Quinn respondió sin extrañarse de que el inspector la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Supongo que podría hacerte una lista.

Para sorpresa de Rachel, el policía la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

—No pasa nada, nena. Ya sabes el viejo dicho: «Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.» Tu padre siguió siempre esa regla.

—Ay, Artie —suspiró Quinn—. Tendría que haberte llamado antes.

«¿Artie?»

¿Quinn conocía a un inspector por su nombre? ¿Quién mierda era aquella mujer?

Artie le dio una palmada en la espalda y la soltó.

—Parece que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

—Eso es decir poco. —Quinn sonrió a Rachel con timidez—. Rachel, te presento a mi segundo padre, Artie Whitaker. El mejor amigo de mi padre.

Artie le tendió la ancha mano y Rachel se la estrechó. Había un millón de preguntas que quería hacerles a los dos, pero por el momento callar parecía la mejor opción.

—La casa está limpia, señor —gritó el agente desde el porche—. No hay nadie. Sólo un desorden de mil demonios.

Quinn fue hacia allá y Rachel la siguió al punto. Artie Whitaker se quedó atrás, hablando por radio. Las habitaciones con ventanas rotas también estaban llenas de papel higiénico y manchadas con bombas de pintura. Las cortinas estaban desgarradas y se agitaban en las ventanas con el viento. Quinn se cubrió la boca al llegar a la sala de estar. Las bolas de pintura habían roto una vitrina y había cristales en la alfombra.

—Era de mi madre...

Quinn se echó a llorar de nuevo y las lágrimas hicieron que se le corriera el rímel; se arrodilló y se puso a recoger trozos de porcelana. Había una tiara con una piedra preciosa en el centro, torcida y rota junto a la vitrina. Quinn la tomó, la abrazó contra su pecho y rompió en llanto.

—Le encantaba. Más que ninguna otra cosa.

La voz de Artie desde la otra habitación atrajo la atención de Rachel y ésta despegó los ojos de aquella desoladora imagen.

—No hay señal de que hayan forzado la puerta, así que lo más seguro es que quien haya sido supiera el código.

Entró en la sala de estar y se detuvo al ver a Quinn en el suelo.

—Quiero que atrapes a quien ha hecho esto —farfulló ella.

—Le atraparemos, pequeña.

Dio un salto para no pisar los cristales rotos y miró por la ventana hecha añicos.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. Será mejor que vengas conmigo y con Ellie. Se queja de que nunca vienes a vernos.

—No pasa nada, señor. Puede quedarse conmigo —intervino Rachel—.Tenemos que hablar.

Artie asintió.

—Bien. Toma lo que necesites, pero no intentes limpiar nada.

—Pero no puedo irme así, sin más —murmuró Quinn, sin apartar los ojos de sus recuerdos.

Artie cruzó la habitación, le puso la mano en el hombro y le habló con dulzura.

—Tendremos que precintar toda la casa durante la investigación. No podrás volver hasta que la policía científica acabe de buscar huellas y recoger pruebas.

Rachel agarró a Quinn de la mano.

—Vamos a buscar algo de ropa.

Quien estuviera jugando con ella quería que viviera con miedo y lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca había estado tan asustada. Había recibido muchas cartas incendiarias y llamadas cargadas de odio en Fabray Industries. La gente le gritaba obscenidades y colgaba, como si eso les diera el control. Paula Riching había sido la primera persona en seguirla a The Pink Lady y seguramente era quien había escrito las últimas notas y había hecho las llamadas que había interceptado Sharon. ¿Pero aquello? Quinn nunca había sufrido un ataque tan lleno de rencor. Tan personal. Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho quería dejarle bien claro algo, aunque no sabía el qué.  
Se concentró en lo que tenía que meter en la bolsa para llevarse a casa de Rachel. Esta estaba sentada en la cama, a pocos metros, con los brazos cruzados. Su expresión era seria y Quinn no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Aquella noche iba a tener que explicarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo. Ya no estaba segura de poder compartir sus secretos más sucios con una mujer que había llegado a importarle y a la que admiraba. Lo único que quería era hacerse un ovillo en un sofá y quedarse dormida en sus brazos para olvidar sus problemas y el resto del mundo en general. Todavía podía decidir irse con Artie. Allí estaría segura. Ellie y él lo sabían todo de su padre y ella, y no la juzgaban.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Rachel.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al vacío. Se puso recta y decidió que había llegado la hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasarle la pelota a Rachel y esperar a ver qué ocurría.  
Artie las esperaba en el jardín delantero.

—Necesito el nombre y el número de teléfono de todas las personas que tienen el código.

Quinn sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho. Artie estaría orgulloso de ella.

—Sólo se lo he dado a la gente en quien confío.

—Bien hecho. ¿Para qué se lo ibas a dar a nadie más? —Le sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos relucieron, divertidos.

El viento le agitó el pelo, plateado—. ¿Y en cuántas personas confías?

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de exasperación y empezó a decir nombres.

—Kurt y Sharon. Kevin. Tú. Rachel. Nadie más.

Artie parecía aliviado.

—¿Eso es todo?

La recorrió una oleada de culpabilidad. Tenía que contarle muchas más cosas.

—Me están acosando —soltó, antes de cambiar de opinión.

La simpatía de Artie se desvaneció y una mirada airada vino a reemplazarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alguien ha estado dejándome amenazas de muerte en el club. Notas, llamadas de teléfono. Una mujer se presentó la otra noche, me llamó de todo y me amenazó antes de que Harold la echara. Tengo su nombre y su número de matrícula.

Artie pasó una hoja de su libreta.

—Por mucho que te guste hacerte la dura, hay cosas de las que no puedes ocuparte sola. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Paula Riching.

La dura mirada de Artie se tiñó de confusión. Temía decirle la segunda parte, pero inspiró hondo y prosiguió.

—Compramos la empresa de su padre.

Artie levantó la mirada al punto.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Ahí estaba: el instinto protector que la hacía sentir segura. Había ocupado el lugar de su padre sin titubeos, sin reservas. Lo adoraba por quererla tanto.

—No quería preocuparte. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Y creía que sólo estaba enfadada, pero que no pasaría de ahí.

Artie escribió algo en la libreta.

—Duerme un poco. Yo me encargaré de esto. Pero más vale que me llames a primera hora de la mañana. Tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.

Quinn sabía que no diría nada más delante de Rachel y deseó abrazarlo por ser tan discreto. Miró a Rachel de reojo y su expresión le dejó claro que aquella noche tenía intención de llegar hasta el fondo de su misteriosa vida. No estaba segura de por qué era tan importante que Rachel lo supiera todo, pero deseaba contárselo. No quería que hubiera secretos entre ellas, así que, acabara como acabara la noche, se lo contaría todo y al menos se quedaría con la conciencia limpia.

Rachel condujo el auto por la carretera que discurría entre jardines tropicales, con palmeras altas y bajas, cuyas hojas se balanceaban a merced del viento. Llegaron frente a una gran casa de estuco gris con una veranda alrededor. A diferencia de muchas casas de la costa de Los Ángeles, tenía una chimenea alta.  
Quinn se sintió como en casa enseguida. Estaba impaciente por entrar y encender la chimenea. Rachel tomó su bolso del asiento trasero y Quinn la siguió al interior por un ancho pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala espaciosa con un mullido sofá en el centro. Había una silla haciendo juego y un sillón reclinable a los lados, formando un cuadrado en el suelo, en cuyo centro había una mesita de café para completar el cuadro.  
Quinn se relajó un poco al ver el hogar de piedra de la chimenea. Había atizadores con agarradores de metal en el borde. Se moría de ganas de encender el fuego y acurrucarse junto a Rachel.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

Rachel dejó el bolso de Quinn en el suelo y encendió una lámpara en el rincón. Quinn paseó por la estancia y contempló todos los chismes, trofeos, medallas y fotografías de caras sonrientes. Notó que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en su padre y hasta en su insensible hermano, pero sobre todo en su madre. En aquellos momentos la echaba muchísimo de menos. El hogar de los Fabray solía mostrar las mismas caras sonrientes antes de que su madre se marchara y antes de que un ataque al corazón se llevara a su padre. Después de aquello todo había ido de mal en peor, hasta que conoció a Sharon.  
Aunque nunca había estado enamorada de ella, tenían sueños parecidos. Sharon tenía el bar y necesitaba su ayuda para darle vida, así que Quinn se había tirado a la piscina para explorar su deseo de bailar. Al principio había planeado hacer strip-tease solamente un par de noches por semana y como algo temporal. Sin embargo, con el baile desconectaba de la vida real y de aquel negocio que la hacía tan infeliz.  
Los sueños de su padre la habían empujado hacia delante día a día, sin mirar atrás y sin prestarle atención a lo que de verdad importaba en la vida. Lo único que la motivaba era continuar con su legado. Si no hubiera sido por The Pink Lady y sus excéntricos amigos, se habría vuelto loca mucho tiempo atrás. El club se había convertido en un lugar donde podía desahogarse y, cuando el local empezó a funcionar, Quinn se sintió orgullosa de haber aportado su granito de arena.  
Rachel pasó por su lado y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que encienda el fuego, ya que no dejas de mirar la chimenea?

Cuando Quinn asintió, Rachel prendió unas ramitas y un poco de papel y se sentó sobre los talones para ver cómo se avivaba el fuego. Se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos cada vez que tiraba un tronco a las llamas, pero Quinn dejó de fantasear cuando Rachel se limpió las manos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

«Allá vamos.»

—¿Lista para contarme qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Quinn era consciente de que con aquella pregunta no hacía más que ganar tiempo, pero no es que quisiera jugar con Rachel: sencillamente no sabía por dónde empezar.

Rachel la miró con impaciencia.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. No he visto nunca que la policía llegara tan rápido a la escena de un crimen como lo han hecho hoy, evidentemente porque eres una especie de hijastra del inspector desnudas en un club, pero no necesitas el dinero. Vives en una mansión y parece que la policía sea tu equipo de guardaespaldas privados. —Dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica—. Eso descarta que trafiques con drogas, pero sigo sin saber cómo te ganas la vida y el vandalismo y las amenazas me han dado que pensar. Así que, ¿qué tienes que contarme, Quinn?

Quinn respiró hondo, rodeó las piernas de Rachel y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya sabes que no me desnudo. No soy tan barata. Yo bailo.

Rachel rió.

—Esta bien, ésa te la concedo.

—Y ya te dije que llevo la empresa de mi padre. Murió hace casi dos años. Mi hermano es demasiado estúpido para llevar otra cosa que no sea su Hummer y la verdad es que ni de eso estoy segura —sonrió, pero, como Rachel no dio muestras de que el chiste le hiciera gracia, volvió a posar la mirada en el fuego—. En cualquier caso, heredé el negocio. Mi padre sabía que era la única que tenía lo que hay que tener para manejarlo, porque me había entrenado durante años.

—Te debía de querer mucho, para dejártelo todo.

—No sé si voy a poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Estoy segura de que estás haciendo un buen trabajo —insistió Rachel con un tono de clara simpatía en la voz.

Las llamas se agitaron, bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

—He hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. Es difícil de explicar..., complicado.

—Quinn, me estoy cansando de juegos. Ya sé que empezamos como con una aventura sexual y Dios sabe que nunca esperé que...

Quinn se volvió poco a poco, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

«¿Qué es lo que nunca esperaste?»

Pensó en la atracción irracional que sentía por Rachel y en las emociones que había tratado de ignorar desde que la conoció. Entre ellas había algo más que una conexión sexual, eso ya era innegable, pero lo que no sabía era lo que sentía Rachel.

—¿Qué es lo que no esperabas? —susurró, esperanzada.

Rachel gruñó.

—Nunca esperé que las cosas se complicaran tanto. Gente que irrumpe en tu casa, amenazas de muerte, la loca del club, la policía que corre a protegerte. Ve al grano, Quinn. Se me está agotando la paciencia.

Quinn dio un suspiro y todas las palabras que anhelaba decir se le fueron de la cabeza. Quería averiguar si Rachel sentía algo por ella y también quería hablarle de los últimos dos años, para que supiera lo triste que estaba porque su padre había muerto solo en su despacho y no había podido decirle adiós. Lo perdida que estaba sin su madre. Lo sola que se había sentido ante la tumba de su padre y lo desgraciada que había sido su vida hasta que la había conocido.  
Quinn contuvo la respiración y reflexionó sobre aquel hecho tan increíble. De repente, todo le importaba mucho más; la idea de perder a Rachel le resultaba insoportable. Entrelazó los dedos con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle la locura en la que estaba sumida su vida sin arriesgar lo que más le importaba? Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que Rachel la entendiera y la aceptara.  
Notó que se le encendían las mejillas y dejó escapar el aliento contenido de golpe, con un sonido parecido a un quejido. Se volvió enseguida para mirar a Rachel a los ojos. La verdad le temblaba en los labios: estaba enamorada.

—¡Que qué clase de negocio tienes, mierdaa! —le gritó Rachel.

La aspereza de sus palabras fue como una bofetada de realidad. Conmocionada, le sostuvo a Rachel la mirada airada y reprimió el impulso de hacerse un ovillo en su regazo y llorar ante la injusticia que suponía estar a punto de perder algo que ni siquiera había sido consciente de querer.

—Es una corporación —tartamudeó, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Bueno, eso ayuda mucho.

El cinismo de Rachel la hirió de un modo que no esperaba. Con ella, Quinn se sentía súbitamente vulnerable y se encogió sobre sí misma. Si hubiera puesto su plan en práctica antes, si hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para plantar cara a los viejos ambiciosos que querían más y más dinero, por llenas que tuvieran ya sus bolsillos... Rachel no la escucharía: no le daría la oportunidad de explicarle que, en realidad, era una persona decente y de buen corazón.  
Con lo que iba a contarle, a Rachel se le revolvería el estómago y Quinn no podría defenderse. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que había decidido seguir destrozando empresas y despidiendo a empleados? No podía esperar que Rachel la perdonara por no cambiar el rumbo de la empresa en cuanto su padre murió. Apenas podía perdonarse ella misma.  
Quinn levantó la barbilla. Su padre no la había defraudado nunca y ella no pensaba defraudarlo ahora por nada del mundo. No se disculparía por él. Había levantado un negocio próspero y había vivido el sueño americano. La gente como Rachel iba y venía, pero el recuerdo de su padre y la vida que habían compartido vivirían siempre con ella.

—Compro negocios que tienen problemas —dijo.

—¿Como el de aquella tal Riching?

—Sí. Compramos compañías débiles, las echamos abajo, despedimos a los trabajadores y vendemos los activos por más dinero del que podrías imaginar.

—Vaya, no suena nada bonito.

Quinn esperó lo que sabía que estaba por venir. Rachel era como el resto del mundo, su expresión dura era buena prueba de ello. Fue testigo del momento en que Rachel ató cabos.

—Me estás tomando el pelo... —Se dio con la mano en la frente—. ¿Tú eres Fabray Industries?

Se levantó, negando con la cabeza, y a Quinn se le encogió el corazón. Miró a Rachel a los ojos fijamente. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera suavizar lo monstruosa que era. Su instinto de supervivencia se había vuelto loco: decirle que sí era una trampa, pero decirle que no significaría volver al pozo de mentiras del que quería salir. No tenía sentido negarlo por más tiempo. A Rachel le bastaría con buscar la empresa en Google y vería que Quinn era la presidenta. Con todo lo que le había pasado a la señora Berry, lo que la sorprendía era que Rachel no la hubiera buscado y hubiera atado cabos antes.  
Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y repuso:

—Sí. Mi padre creó Fabray Industries y yo lo sucedí como presidenta.

—Ah, mierda!. —Rachel se echó las manos a la cabeza—. La dueña de la compañía que destrozó la vida de mi madre, la persona que la mandó a vivir a un vertedero plagado de drogas está sentada en mi puta casa.

Sus ojos reflejaban un odio profundo que Quinn reconocía. Lo había visto en cientos de rostros cuando se dirigía a los grupos de trabajadores que iban a ser despedidos. Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero la cerró de golpe. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo y no había absolutamente nada más que decir. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; ansiaba acercarse a Rachel, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero se reprimió. Estaba acostumbrada al odio y a la condena de los demás. Cuando Rachel se quedara a gusto con ella, Quinn se marcharía aún más insensibilizada que antes, así que se mantuvo firme.

—Todos los que despedimos son indemnizados justamente.

—¿Así es cómo lo llamas? —Rachel cruzó los brazos como si necesitara contenerse para no pegarle un puñetazo—. Me das ganas de vomitar.

Salió de la sala y sonó un portazo en algún punto de la casa. Quinn no se movió. Estaba aterrorizada y confusa, y no sabía qué hacer, así que trató de normalizar su respiración y sopesar sus opciones. Podía seguir a Rachel y tratar de explicarle que las cosas en Fabray estaban a punto de cambiar, ¿pero para qué? Rachel era igual que todos: la juzgaba antes de conocer todos los hechos. No podía esperar que confiara en ella lo suficiente para dejar a un lado su ira y escuchar sus proyectos.  
Sacó el celular y buscó el número de Artie, pero, antes de que llamara, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rachel irrumpió de nuevo en la sala de estar, furiosa. La luchadora que había en Quinn no le permitió echarse atrás, así que levantó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada a Rachel.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí a primera hora de la mañana. —Los labios de Rachel se torcieron en una mueca mientras escrutaba con enfado el rostro de Quinn. Entonces le lanzó una manta y una almohada a los pies, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Quinn dio un salto cuando Rachel salió de la sala de estar y dio un portazo. Sólo tenía que seguirla y explicarle que proyectaba cambiar la empresa para arreglar aquel desastre. ¿Sería así de simple? Dio un paso titubeante y se detuvo. Rachel estaba fuera de sí y su ira era comprensible. No era el mejor momento para intentar razonar con ella y Quinn tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para oírle decir que su padre era un hombre cruel y sin corazón. Además, si le hablaba de sus motivos para cambiar los objetivos de la empresa, sería como admitir que ella también despreciaba lo que había hecho y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a obligarla a decir algo así. Su padre se había dejado la piel para hacer realidad sus sueños, tras haberse criado con un padre que le pegaba a diario. No podía deshonrarlo ahora, de ninguna manera.  
Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Rachel nunca sabría la verdad.

Rachel paseó de un lado a otro del dormitorio, con los puños cerrados. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien. Santo cielo, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Quinn Fabray, la dueña de Fabray Industries, estaba en su casa. Por amor de Dios, ¡se había acostado con ella!  
Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y apoyó el rostro entre las manos. La imagen de Quinn desnuda entre sus brazos se coló en su cabeza. Rachel aún podía sentir cómo temblaba su hermoso cuerpo mientras le metía los dedos bien adentro. Todavía notaba sus brazos rodeándole delicadamente los hombros y el cuello, abrazándola como si se avecinara el fin del mundo.  
Se levantó de la cama, se metió en el baño y contempló su reflejo.

—¿Pero cómo diablos se puede tener tan mala suerte? Se alejó del espejo, apagó la luz y volvió al dormitorio.

Malhumorada, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, se quitó los vaqueros, se puso unos bóxers y se metió en la cama. Notó un nudo en el estómago cuando oyó el sonido amortiguado del llanto de Quinn. ¿ Se habría pasado con ella?

«En absoluto.»

Aquella mujer le había destrozado la vida a su madre y por culpa suya ahora estaba hundida en una depresión. No tenía que disculparse con Quinn. Aun gracias que no le pegaba una paliza sobre el tatami.

—Llora toda la noche si quieres. Me importa una mierda —murmuró Rachel.

Apagó la lámpara de la mesita y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad. Vividas imágenes se sucedieron en su mente y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama en un intento de escapar a los recuerdos más explícitos y a su tortura. Saber que Quinn estaba al fondo del pasillo, seguramente desnuda bajo la manta, era un castigo todavía peor.  
Quizás había sido demasiado dura. Era evidente que Quinn había estado muy unida a su padre y Rachel admiraba su inquebrantable lealtad, pero aquello no era excusa. Podría haber vendido la empresa si no compartía sus objetivos, si no hubiera tenido el corazón de piedra y hubiera considerado que la gente no merece que la traten como basura.  
Rachel intentó ponerse en el lugar de Quinn e imaginó que heredaba un monstruo de un padre al que amaba. Quizás ella tampoco habría sido capaz de deshacerse de él. ¿Tenía derecho a juzgarla sin haberse visto nunca obligada a tomar una decisión parecida? Rachel puso los ojos en blanco: allí estaba ella, tratando de buscar excusas para justificar a una mujer que había destrozado las vidas de otros a propósito.  
Quinn era una bruja. Una bruja con el cuerpo más maravilloso que había visto jamás. Rachel refunfuñó y se sentó en la cama al darse cuenta de la horrible realidad.

—Oh, mierda. Estoy enamorada de una bruja.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, se levantó de la cama y recorrió el pasillo hacia la sala principal. Esperaba encontrarse a Quinn temblando y embargo, el sofá estaba vacío. Quinn se había ido.

**Bueno mañana subiré el próximo capitulo...y como siempre digo, háganme saber si les gusto! =) Besosss a todass!**


	11. Chapter 11

******Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen... blaaa blaaa blaaaa aqui les dejo el capitulo 11, esto se va poniendo bueno...no? **

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Rachel se filtró en los pensamientos de Quinn como chocolate fundido. Si renunciaba a ella, quizá nunca más encontraría a nadie a quien amar y que la amara durante el resto de su vida. Sollozó mientras las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que, cuando Rachel se tranquilizara, estuviera dispuesta a escuchar su versión de los hechos?  
Contempló el borrón de luces que pasaba junto a la ventanilla del coche. ¿Realmente quería a alguien que siempre desaprobaría su vida, por mucho que cambiara? ¿Podía confiar en alguien que la consideraba un monstruo? No era culpa suya que las empresas no pudieran mantenerse a flote. Si Fabray no las compraba, lo haría algún otro gigante empresarial. La mayoría de los dueños de los negocios que compraban estaban agradecidos de no acabar en bancarrota.  
Echó un vistazo a Artie, que iba al volante a su lado, y dejó que la visión de su poderoso perfil la confortara.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Se secó la cara, pero era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Cariño, te ha pasado lo mismo que a tu padre. Sabías que sería difícil dejar que la gente entrara en tu vida. Tu propia madre es la viva prueba de ello: creía que tu padre era un monstruo, pero estaba enamorada de él. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

—Al menos él tenía a alguien. Mientras siga en esta empresa nunca encontraré a nadie.

—Ay, pequeña, encontrarás el amor algún día. Solo tienes que elegir a alguien que pueda aceptar cómo te ganas la vida.

—No hará falta. Voy a vender Fabray Industries.

Artie levantó el pie del acelerador.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

—Llevo un tiempo pensándolo. Me iré y no miraré atrás. Tengo que hacerlo.

Artie guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en la vida —dijo al fin.

—Mi padre se estará revolviendo en la tumba en este momento. No soporto pensar que le he decepcionado.

Artie dejó escapar una risita.

—Lo dudo. Estaría orgulloso de que persiguieras tus propios sueños en lugar de enterrarte en vida con los suyos.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Siempre quiso que yo llevara el negocio.

—Porque sabía que serías capaz. Quería que fueras fuerte e independiente. Pero no infeliz, él no hubiera deseado eso. Te quería.

—Lo sé —sonrió Quinn con tristeza.

Artie le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Una vez me dijo una cosa que creo que te interesará oír. Dijo que daría cada centavo que había ganado en la vida porque tu madre lo mirara como cuando acababan de casarse. Dijo que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, pero que la pasión que los unía la mantenía junto a él. Cuando se marchó, se quedó destrozado.

Quinn miró fijamente a Artie. Aquellas palabras se le antojaban extrañas, porque su padre nunca hablaba con cariño de su madre, pero, aun así, sabía que se querían. Aunque, cuando era adolescente, sus padres ya no se besaran ni se abrazaran, el amor seguía flotando a su alrededor. Quinn siempre lo había sentido cuando estaban el uno cerca del otro.  
Oír de boca de Artie exactamente cuánto habían significado el uno para el otro la había dejado estupefacta. Nunca había imaginado que le arrebataría el aliento de aquella manera saber que su padre estaba dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda por amor.

—¿Por qué no dejó la empresa por ella? —Se le fue la lengua, sin poder contenerse—. Habría sido más feliz.

—Fue un imbécil, nunca dejé de recordárselo —respondió Artie en un tono inexpresivo—. Nunca estuvo seguro de que, si renunciaba al dinero y al poder, recuperaría el corazón de tu madre.

—Creía que tenía que cuidar de su familia —dijo Quinn en su defensa.

—Pero en lugar de eso la destruyó. —Artie aminoró y tomó el carril para salir de la autopista—. Podría haber dejado la empresa y vivir de su cuenta corriente el resto de su vida. Podría haberle dado a tu madre lo que ella quería sin renunciar a lo que se había propuesto.

Quinn suspiró. Había oído a sus padres discutir por aquel motivo. Ella le preguntaba cuántos millones le harían falta para enterrar el pasado. Su padre había crecido en la pobreza, con un padre brutal, y se había jurado que su familia nunca sufriría como él. Quinn lo respetaba por aquel motivo y era consciente de haber heredado su arraigado sentido de la responsabilidad. Hiciera lo que hiciera Kevin, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y, si encontrase a su madre, también la ayudaría a ella.

—Fabray Industries se convirtió en su gran amor cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a tu madre —dijo Artie—. Creyó que era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

Giraron hacia el barrio de los Whitaker, un mar de casitas familiares con pequeños jardines y piscinas en el patio de atrás.

—Creo que cometió el mayor error de su vida al no ir tras ella.

Quinn lo miró fijamente, mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a los planes que tenía para la compañía. Estaba más decidida que nunca a llevar el proyecto hasta el final. Cambiaría el rumbo de Fabray Industries. No volvería a hacerle daño a un solo ser humano para alimentar la ambición empresarial. Quizá cuando hubiera acabado, iría a buscar a Rachel y podrían volver a empezar. Le dedicó a Artie su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias por compartir los temores de mi padre conmigo. No quiero pasarme la vida amando a un segundo amor. La empresa nunca fue mi sueño. Quiero buscar mi propia felicidad.

—Ésta es mi niña. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Quinn sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja que había en el asiento y se secó las lágrimas.

—No estés tan orgulloso todavía. Va a ser una pesadilla asegurarse de que la compañía acabe en buenas manos.

De repente pensó en Douglas. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Con todas las horas extenuantes que habían pasado juntos revisando las cifras, las noches que se habían pasado sin dormir pensando en cómo su empresa podía ayudar a los negocios que trataban de prosperar para que sus trabajadores no acabaran en el paro.  
Douglas sabía lo que Quinn quería hacer, se conocía la compañía de memoria. No había nadie mejor a quien confiarle el sueño de su padre.

—¡Douglas! —exclamó, emocionada—. ¡Douglas puede ocupar mi lugar!

—Ahora sí que has perdido la cabeza —dijo Artie—. Puede que mi hijo sea bueno en su trabajo, pero estar al frente de una compañía del tamaño de Fabray Industries es otra historia.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Él me ha ayudado a diseñar el proyecto que lo cambiará todo. Sé que sería capaz.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Quinn se quedó inmóvil. Aquel tono paternal siempre la hacía poner firme.

—Claro.

—Si sabías que querías cambiar las cosas y te has pasado tanto tiempo buscando el modo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú misma?

Quinn agachó la cabeza.

—Tenía miedo de joderlo todo y hundir la empresa. Si hubiera destrozado sus sueños, no lo habría podido soportar.

—¿Así que son los dos igual de imbéciles?

Ella sonrió, algo insegura, y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que en cierta manera sí. Por suerte para mí, yo todavía soy joven y puedo reconstruir mi vida.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de los Whitaker. Aquél había sido su segundo hogar desde que se marchó su madre. Ellie, la perfecta esposa de Artie, la había ayudado a deshacerse de las cosas de su madre cuando quedó claro que no iba a volver. Hizo lo mismo por ella cuando murió su padre.  
En cierto modo, Quinn se sentía como si hubiera perdido tanto a su madre como a su padre: a uno lo había enterrado y no sabía nada de la otra. No estaba segura de qué era peor, porque al menos a su padre podía ir a visitarlo al cementerio de vez en cuando. Se había quedado con algunos recuerdos de su madre, pero los recuerdos no podían reemplazar a la original.  
Ellie salió a recibirlos a la entrada. Artie la saludó y luego volvió a marcharse, porque todavía estaba de servicio. Ellie llevaba el delantal puesto incluso a aquellas horas. Se le marcaban algunas arruguitas alrededor de los chispeantes ojos azules al reír y llevaba el pelo plateado recogido en rulos. Su rostro regordete se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando Quinn se acercó. Abrió los brazos para recibirla y Quinn se fundió en ellos. De inmediato, el dolor y las tribulaciones se desvanecieron. Tuviera los problemas que tuviera, Ellie siempre la ayudaba a ver las cosas con perspectiva. La abrazaba y le traía leche con galletas, como si aquello fuera la cura de todos los males, reales o imaginarios, y normalmente funcionaba.  
Estrechó las manos de Quinn y le dijo:

—Tengo galletas.

—Justo lo que necesito, más kilos.

—Ay, niña, no digas tonterias. Lo que yo daría por tener tu figura.

Ellie la metió en la cocina a empujones y se sentaron en las sillas almohadilladas que había alrededor de la mesa de cristal.

—¿Crees que a una vieja pelleja con piel de naranja como yo la dejarían salir a hacer bailes eróticos en ese club tuyo?

Quinn se atragantó con la galleta.

—¿Qué? —Ellie se miró las anchas caderas—. ¿Te parece que soy demasiado espectacular para ellos?

—No creo que tuviéramos bastantes gorilas para quitarte al público de encima —respondió Quinn con un guiño.

Tener a alguien a su lado que la quisiera incondicionalmente era el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Se acordaba del día en que le confesó a Ellie que era lesbiana. Ésta se había limitado a arquear las cejas.

—Lo dices como si fuera una enfermedad o algo. No lo digas como si te avergonzases. Si crees que una palabrilla como «lesbiana» hará que te quiera menos, estás muy equivocada, jovencita.

Quinn sintió una puntada en el corazón al recordarlo. No creía poder querer a nadie más de lo que quería a Ellie, después de todo lo que la había apoyado siempre que le iba con cualquier problema.

—Me alegro de estar aquí —suspiró—. Ha sido un mes horrible, créeme.

—Lo siento mucho, cielo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Ah, lo de siempre. Trabajo y más trabajo.

Quinn se imaginaba que Artie no le había contado el acto de vandalismo que había tenido lugar en su casa, porque no le gustaba preocupar a su esposa. No obstante, Ellie la observó con  
detenimiento.

—Mientes muy bien.

Quinn la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Detesto que me leas la mente.

—Ya lo sé —afirmó Ellie con satisfacción—. Cuéntame qué nuevo amor tienes.

Quinn se quedó de inmovil. ¿Acaso lo llevaba escrito en la cara o algo así? Ella acababa de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que le atenazaban la boca del estómago y todavía existía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada. Estaba programada para no sentir amor, no necesitarlo y no quererlo. Mierda. ¿Era el amor la razón por la que no podía sacarse a Rachel de la cabeza, como si fuera un juego de realidad virtual?

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo débilmente.

—Oh, tonterías. Artie me ha dicho que saltaban chispas entre ustedes dos.

Al parecer, sí que le había contado a Ellie algunos detalles. A Quinn no le gustaba admitir que seguramente había estropeado la posibilidad de tener una verdadera relación, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Hace poco que nos conocemos. No es para tanto.

—Nena, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando? No has salido con nadie desde que murió tu padre. Si te estás viendo con esa mujer, es que te has enamorado demasiado.

—No es eso. No íbamos... en serio.

—Ajá. Entonces, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que la amabas, exactamente?

Volvió a ver a Rachel en su cabeza y cerró la mano en torno a la galleta con tanta fuerza que la deshizo.

—No sé lo que siento —admitió—. Pero ya no importa, porque lo he arruinado todo.

—Entonces más te vale arreglarlo.

Ellie miró el reloj de pared: siempre cocinaba algo cuando Artie trabajaba de noche, para que encontrara comida caliente cuando llegara a casa. Automáticamente, Quinn fue a la heladera y sacó beicon y huevos. Se pusieron a hacer la comida como si no hubiera nada raro en preparar el desayuno en mitad de la noche.

—Creo que no tiene arreglo —dijo Quinn, mientras cortaba el pan a rebanadas para hacer tostadas—. Resulta que su madre fue víctima de uno de los cierres de mi empresa.

Ellie negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual. Arréglalo.

—¿Por qué iba a querer a una mujer que me odia?

—Porque cuando lo arregles ya no te odiará —contestó Ellie, mientras cascaba los huevos en un bol.

—¿Y cómo puedo arreglarlo?

Ellie encontró el batidor.

—Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Llevas una compañía enorme tú sola. Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Ni hablar. No necesitaba amor y el dolor que le encogía las entrañas no era indicativo de que lo hubiera encontrado de verdad. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con que fuera a dejar que se le escapara de las manos. En absoluto.

—Ellie, me odia y no la culpo. Además, como ya te he dicho, no estoy enamorada de ella.

—No me hagas soltar palabrotas tan temprano —le dijo Ellie, batiendo los huevos con energía—. Si no encuentras la manera de solucionar esto, tendré que dejarte sin leche con galletas.

Quinn no respondió. Ellie no la conocía tan bien como creía.

«Yo no ruego y mucho menos suplico como una pobre imbécil.»

Calentó la tostadora y colocó un par de rebanadas de pan.

—Quiero conocerla —añadió Ellie.

—No creo que sea posible.

Tendría que haber sabido que no le serviría de nada discutir. Ellie se limitó a poner el beicon en la plancha y preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Rachel Berry —contestó Quinn. Y añadió, cortante—: Sale en la guía. Llámala a ver qué piensa de mí. Entonces entenderás por qué no tiene arreglo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —insistió Ellie.

—Lo que tú digas.

Quinn le dio la vuelta a la tostada. Le gustaba tener la última palabra con Ellie, porque era algo que no sucedía a menudo.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...mañana subiré el próximo..cada vez falta menos para el gran final! Gracias por todos los review, por suerte son todos lindos! jajajja y como siempre digo.. háganme saber si les va gustando la historia! **

**Besos para todassssssss... :)**

**P.D: Blanca...sigo esperando los tacos! jajajaja **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces...si fuera así en este momento estaría viajando a algún lugar en donde sea invierno, ya que aca no soporto el calor! ...buenooo... acá les dejo el capitulo 12 espero que les guste...**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

Rachel se metió en la ducha para quitarse el sudor. Estaba agotada. Le dolían partes del cuerpo que no le habían dolido durante años. Se había retrasado en su entrenamiento y así pagaba las consecuencias. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, trató de relajar los músculos doloridos. Mientras pensaba en el sudor, las agujetas y el entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de que casi había perdido la pasión por el deporte.  
Aquella mañana se había levantado sin fuerzas. Trató de sacarse a Quinn de la cabeza a fuerza de entrenar, porque las mañanas que pasaba a solas, en la escuela vacía, solían hacerla sentir viva y preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier oponente, pero no lo logró.  
Era como si ya no le importara nada. ¿Había llegado el momento de colgar el cinturón y retirarse? Necesitaba seriamente decidir qué debía hacer con el resto de su vida. Tenía dinero para vivir cómodamente durante un tiempo si no cerraba la escuela de kárate y las cosas seguían yéndole como hasta el momento.  
Había conocido a un hombre que le había ofrecido convertir el negocio en una franquicia y asociarse con ella para crear una marca de ropa y equipamiento deportivo. Si aceptaba aquel trato, no tendría que volver a trabajar un solo día en el resto de su vida, pero tampoco quería pasarse el día sentada sin hacer nada.  
Metió la cara bajo el fuerte chorro de la ducha. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba sacarse a Quinn de la cabeza de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, las imágenes tridimensionales que tenía de ella en la memoria iban ganando el combate y no la dejaban concentrarse en las decisiones que tenía que tomar con respecto a su madre, el trabajo y todo lo demás.  
Y pensar que había estado a punto de decirle a Quinn que la quería. ¿Y si había sido demasiado cruel? Quizá debería haberse tomado las cosas de otra manera. No, no había sido demasiado cruel: Quinn era un monstruo con un cuerpo maravilloso. No le debía ninguna disculpa. Había sido mejor enterarse mientras todavía podía alejarse de ella sin que le destrozara el corazón. Rachel daba gracias de que la relación no hubiera llegado más lejos.  
Dejó que los pensamientos bulleran en su cerebro mientras cerraba la escuela de karate. Le había dejado un mensaje al personal diciendo que se iba a tomar unos días de vacaciones. No tenía la menor idea de lo que haría con aquel tiempo. Quizá fuera el momento de hacer un viajecito en coche o lo que fuera para dejar de pensar y que su alma cicatrizara las heridas. Se metió en el auto y puso la radio para distraerse. Sonó una canción lenta y sensual, que le trajo una seductora imagen de Quinn a la cabeza. Las calles estaban desiertas tan temprano, así que no tenía nada en lo que concentrarse para no pensar en aquel cuerpo asombroso y en aquellos preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando Rachel le gritaba.  
Se recordó que era culpa de Quinn que no pudiera dormir y que, probablemente, perdería el combate que se suponía que tenía que ser el ultimo escalón de su carrera antes de retirarse oficialmente. Era culpa suya que su madre estuviera en una situación desesperada. Hasta el fuego que le ardía entre las piernas era culpa de Quinn.  
Rachel deseó no haber puesto el pie en The Pink Lady aquella noche. También deseó haberle planteado antes todas aquellas preguntas tan obvias, pero quizá no había querido saber la verdad y había ignorado su inquietud y sus sospechas porque la deseaba demasiado. Rachel soltó una palabrota y se obligó a prestarle atención al tráfico. Si quería recuperar la paz mental, tenía que dejar de pensar en aquel demonio.

Quinn observó el edificio blanco de ladrillos que le había robado la esposa a su padre y murmuró:

—Hoy te voy a dejar en manos de alguien que se ocupará bien de ti. Te lo prometo.

Mientras superaba el control de seguridad de la entrada y recorría el pasillo de mármol con sus estilizados zapatos de tacón, pensó en cómo sería abandonar unos sueños que ni siquiera habían sido los suyos. Hasta el aire a su alrededor parecía diferente y el olor del edificio no era tan intenso; tampoco el ruido de sus tacones transmitía maldad. Se sentía libre.  
Aceleró el paso. Aquel día pondría el plan en marcha formalmente y en breve entregaría a la criatura de su padre y se marcharía. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al abrir las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Los hombres se volvieron hacia ella; uno de ellos echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y arqueó una ceja en gesto de desaprobación. Quinn había vuelto a llegar tarde.  
Quinn siempre se había sentido abrumada al entrar en aquella sala dispuesta a destrozar una compañía, una vida y un hogar más. Dirigió una mirada circular a la estancia y se preguntó qué pasaría cuando les presentara su propuesta. Seguramente algunos socios se negarían a tomar parte en aquellos cambios, pero tenía la esperanza de obtener el apoyo de la mayoría.

—Buenos días, caballeros.

Se quitó la chaqueta, sacó unos documentos del maletín y dijo:

—Los he convocado esta mañana para discutir el futuro de Fabray Industries.

—¿Quinn? —intervino Douglas.

Ella levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Sé lo que hago.

Se dirigió a los demás.

—Caballeros, antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos el tiempo que le han dedicado a esta compañía. A algunos de ustedes los conozco desde que era niña y siempre los he admirado porque mi padre confiaba en ustedes. Hoy he venido para pedir su apoyo en una decisión muy dura. Hace unos días, decidí vender Fabray Industries.

La sala se llenó de exclamaciones de sorpresa y todos observaron a Quinn con frialdad. Ella aguardó unos segundos, para que sus palabras calaran, y luego prosiguió.

—Sin embargo, no quiero vender la empresa por la que mi padre se dejó la piel, porque seguramente acabaría en manos de alguien que todavía empeoraría más la situación.

Esperó a que los murmullos se acallaran y se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde se disfrutaba de una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Un sol radiante bañaba con su luz dorada los rascacielos.

—En lugar de eso, he decidido dejar la empresa en manos de alguien en quien pueda confiar. A partir del lunes, Douglas Whitaker tomará el control.

Douglas dio un suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero hacer. Conoces el proyecto hasta la última coma. Douglas, confío en ti y confío en estas personas. Si no aceptas, tendré que vender y juro que no dudaré en hacerlo.

Uno de los hombres carraspeó.

—Quinn, te pido que lo reconsideres. Tu padre no quería que el negocio cambiara.

—No, es cierto. Mi padre se equivocó en muchas cosas durante años, más de lo que podrías llegar a entender. Yo voy a hacer los cambios que él no tuvo el valor de implementar.

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No puedes hablar en serio. Tu padre era un coloso cuando ocupaba esa silla.

—Yo también —afirmó ella, con más confianza de la que creía poseer—. Mi padre cometió errores que yo no estoy dispuesta a repetir, así que vamos a movernos en una dirección diferente.

Douglas se levantó de la silla y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella notó el roce de su cabello oscuro contra la mejilla.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Quinn le sonrió.

—Sabía que lo estarías. Si alguien prefiere marcharse antes de ver cómo la empresa cambia de rumbo, son libres de entregarme su carta de renuncia al final del día.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, porque casi esperaba que los socios se levantaran de golpe y corrieran a la puerta. Sin embargo, uno de ellos preguntó:

—¿De qué tipo de cambios estaríamos hablando?

—No quiero que esta compañía vuelva a destrozarle la vida a nadie más. —Quinn dio un puñetazo en la mesa—. Quiero que ayude a las empresas a recuperarse, que las levantemos de la mano si es preciso. Financiaremos nuevos proyectos e invertiremos en las buenas ideas.

—¿Quieres convertir a Fabray en una empresa de capital de riesgo? — preguntó un anciano de aire digno. Parecía abatido.

—¿Por qué no? Algunos de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo están en esta sala. Podemos hacerlo.

Douglas se alisó la corbata.

—Creo que todos sabemos que hay muchas maneras de enfocar esta idea y no todas implican tirar el dinero con frikis informáticos que quieren probar sus cacharros en Internet.

Los presentes se rieron. Douglas sabía cómo conectar con sus colegas y Quinn contaba con ello.

—Todos han trabajado muy duro para convertir esta empresa en lo que es —les dijo—. Sus ideas serán imprescindibles para seguir avanzando. Quinn y yo hemos estado trabajando en una propuesta. Creo que será un buen punto de partida para discutir esta mañana.

Le pasó un documento a una ayudante y le pidió que hiciera copias.

—Si no me necesitáis —le susurró Quinn al oído—, tengo algo importante que hacer.

—¿Qué pasa con el papeleo legal?

—Ahora eres el jefe —bromeó ella—. Haz que lo redacten todo y yo firmaré.

—Me aseguraré de dejarte en buen lugar —le prometió Douglas.

—Eso sí que será una novedad. —Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y susurró—: Gracias. Sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Salió de la sala como una mujer nueva; se sentía como flotando en una nube. Fabray Industries por fin iba en pos de nuevos objetivos. Ojalá hubiera tomado aquella decisión mucho antes, en lugar de temer que los socios de su padre la despreciaran y abandonaran el barco. Sólo necesitaba hacer una cosa más antes de irse: buscó a Sarah, la jefa de recursos humanos, y le dio una hoja con instrucciones. Luego cerró la puerta de su despacho. Se sonrió cuando salió del edificio y el sol de la tarde le acarició la piel.

«Creo que papá estaría orgulloso de mí. Estoy haciendo lo que él no pudo hacer.»

Rachel estaba metiendo una pila de camisetas en un bolso de viaje cuando el celular le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. En aquella ocasión comprobó quién llamaba y se resignó a tener otra conversación difícil.

—Mamá, tienes que dejar de llamarme cada cinco minutos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Su madre gritó de manera ensordecedora y Rachel no le entendió ni una palabra. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y se maldijo por no haber mirado el contestador.

—Mamá, no te entiendo. Cálmate. ¿Qué pasa?

Los gritos pararon y se hizo el silencio. Rachel sintió pánico.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

—Sí, me va a dar un ataque. —Su madre enseguida estalló en carcajadas y añadió—: Es broma. ¡He encontrado trabajo, Dios mío, he encontrado trabajo! —gritó de felicidad.

—Mierda, mamá, me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Caca.

—¿Qué?

—No le digas «mierda» a tu madre, di «ca-ca».

—Bien, mamá. Cuéntame lo del trabajo.

—Todavía no sé mucho. La señorita ha sido muy amable y me ha dicho que ha leído mi curriculum y, después de mi experiencia en McGregor, soy exactamente lo que andan buscando. Quería contratarme ya mismo. Tengo un buen presentimiento, cariño.

—¿Y no te quieren hacer una entrevista?

Rachel estaba encantada, pero también se mostraba algo escéptica.

—No. Y no te lo creerás cuando te diga lo que voy a cobrar. Pero no quiero ser mufa, así que ya te lo diré. Te doy una pista: puedo largarme de esta mierda de casa con mi primer  
sueldo —exclamó, emocionadísima.

—Ca-ca —apuntó Rachel, incapaz de resistirse.

—¿Qué dices, cariño?

—No le digas «mierda» a tu hija. Di «ca-ca».

Su madre soltó una carcajada.

—Te quiero, nena. Tengo que dejarte. Deséame suerte.

—Espera, mamá. ¿Cómo se llama la empresa?

Su madre ya había colgado. Rachel cerró el móvil y lo tiró encima de la cama, al lado del bolso. Con el entrecejo fruncido, dobló unos vaqueros. Había dejado el nombre de su madre en varias agencias de trabajo después de agotar las empresas, pero, sinceramente, no había sido demasiado optimista. Precisamente aquel día había decidido sacar a su madre de aquel vertedero, le gustara o no. Primero, se tomaría unos días de vacaciones y luego lo arreglaría todo para la mudanza.  
Volvió a pensar en Quinn. Si hubiera llevado las cosas de otra manera y hubiera dejado que se explicara, en lugar de descargar toda su ira sobre ella, ahora disfrutaría de su amor, en lugar de sentirse culpable y desgraciada.  
Rachel dio un puñetazo en el borde de la cama.

**bueno...espero les haya gustado...y si chicas..se esta acercando el gran final de esta maravillosa historia...dentro de poquito...pero luego vendran muchas mas historias...que tambien les van a gustar! (o eso espero jajaj ) bueno en fin...haganme saber si les va gustando la historiaa... besoss a todassssssss y felizz jueves! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen... acá les dejo el capitulo 13...espero que les guste...a ver si de apoco, esto se va aclarando un poco no? jajaja**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Quinn contempló la casa vacía desde el otro lado de la calle durante unos segundos, antes de atravesar la puerta principal. ¿A qué jugaba Paula? Después de que Artie desayunara lo que Ellie y ella habían preparado, les había contado las malas noticias: Paula no sólo era su vecina, sino que su empresa de construcción había trabajado en la casa de los Whitaker. Acababan de construir una espaciosa sala de estar para que Artie pudiera traer a sus amigos a jugar al billar. Paula había estado presente en las obras y, durante el tiempo que trabajó en la ampliación, había oído hablar de Quinn a Ellie, mientras cenaban o se tomaban un café.  
Artie no sólo estaba atónito, sino también asustado. Hasta se le había ido el brillo de la mirada, presa de la consternación, y Quinn no estaba segura de a quién odiaba más por hacerlo sentir tan culpable: a Paula o a sí misma. Por mucho que quisiera estar muerta de miedo, por alguna razón no lo estaba. De alguna manera, tenía la extraña certeza de que Paula no estaba detrás de las amenazas de muerte, a pesar de su comportamiento en el club. Visualizó la sonrisa seductora de Paula, que no le había dejado dudas sobre lo que quería de ella. Si Rachel no hubiera estado allí, Quinn podría haberse visto obligada a descargar parte de la tensión de Paula, saciando su propio apetito sexual. Por desgracia, no podía sacarse a Rachel de la cabeza. No eran los dedos de Paula los que quería que la acariciaran debajo del tanga hasta arrancarle gritos de placer.  
Quinn se echó hacia delante en el sofá y apartó aquellos pensamientos calenturientos de su mente, porque su relación había terminado. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñaba en hurgar en la llaga? Sacó el teléfono del soporte de la mesa del rincón y observó el número que Artie le había apuntado junto con sus nuevos códigos de seguridad.  
Configuró el teléfono para grabar la llamada, como le había dicho Artie, y marcó el número de Paula. De repente no estaba segura de que debía decir cuando Paula descolgara.

—¿Paula Riching?

—Sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Artie quería que la hiciera confesar, si podía.

—Puedes empezar por decirme por qué has destrozado mi casa.

—¿Perdón? ¿Con quién hablo?

—Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

Oyó una risita en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿A qué debo el placer? He oído maravillas de la verdadera Quinn. Dulce, con un corazón de oro... Ellie cree que caminas sobre las aguas.

—¿Fuiste tú la que me destrozó la casa, loca de mierda?

—Si digo que sí, ¿me dejarás ir a ayudarte a limpiarla? —Hablaba con voz calma, preñada de deseo—. Ya sé dónde vives.

Aquello confundió a Quinn. Si Paula había provocado los destrozos y le había escrito el mensaje en el porche, querría decir que era la lunática que estaba detrás de las amenazas de muerte. Sin embargo, parecía cuerda y terriblemente cachonda, exactamente igual que en el bar.

—Que te jodan —le dijo Quinn con frialdad.

—Es lo que intentaba, pero casi me rompiste los dedos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Quinn sonrió al recordar el dolor que había reemplazado la expresión de lujuria en los ojos de Paula, cuando le había doblado los dedos hacia atrás. Si las miradas matasen, habría caído fulminada allí mismo.  
Aguantó el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico con el hombro y se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar la casa de enfrente, al otro lado de la calle. Era una casa grande, de tres pisos, que llevaba dos años vacía, aunque habían estado arreglando el patio en las últimas semanas. Al parecer, Paula se mudaría pronto.

—Invítame a tu casa —le dijo Paula.

—Sí, claro. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

—Finge que lo eres e invítame.

—No lo creo.

—Tú te lo pierdes, caramelito. Te habría hecho pasar un buen rato.

A Quinn no le cabía duda de que tenía razón, ya que había visto el deseo ardiente en las profundidades de sus ojos azules.

—Podemos quedar para tomar un café, en un lugar público, donde haya gente.

—Si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor... —rió Paula.

Quinn no creía que nada fuera a lograr que se sintiera segura, pero por alguna razón tenía que mirar a Paula a los ojos cuando negara lo de las notas y el vandalismo. La habían entrenado para mantener a sus enemigos cerca y para enfrentarse a las amenazas directamente. Estar cara a cara con una mujer que podía hacerle daño le daría una inyección de confianza y, si podía descartar a Paula como sospechosa, Artie y Ellie no se sentirían mal por haber tenido tratos con ella.

—Dentro de media hora en Los Santos —dijo Quinn.

Artie la mataría si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Lo único que le había pedido era que hablara por teléfono con Paula para ver si podía hacerla confesar. No obstante, Quinn no estaba convencida de que Paula le hubiera mandado las amenazas y solía confiar en su intuición.  
Tomó las llaves del coche y salió de la casa. Después de su salida triunfal de Fabray Industries, nada podía empañar su buen humor, ni siquiera aquella amenaza que había dejado una marca en el porche incluso después de que la hubieran lijado.

Paula estaba apoyada contra una enorme Chevy Silverado, cuando Quinn llegó al estacionamiento. Estaba todavía más sexy que en el bar, con su camiseta blanca y aquellos brazos bronceados que con tanta fuerza la habían agarrado aquella noche. En la parte de atrás de la camioneta llevaba mangueras, caballetes y otros materiales de construcción; en el lateral había un gran letrero con el logo de Riching Construction.  
Quinn echó un vistazo a las calles llena de personas, los coches alineados ante los semáforos en rojo y los peatones que esperaban para cruzar la calle. Se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa a Paula.

—Dame una buena razón por la que no debería denunciarte a la policía.

Paula dejó ver sus blancos dientes al sonreír.

—Porque tienes curiosidad. Si no, no estaríamos aquí.

Quinn apoyó su peso en el otro pie y la fulminó con la mirada. Se sentía estúpida, como si su vida fuera un libro abierto y aquella mujer la hubiera estudiado minuciosamente. No podía saber lo que Ellie le había contado mientras compartían su famosa lasaña.

—¿Me estás acosando? —le preguntó.

—Si así fuera, ¿podrías culparme? Con ese cuerpo tan sexy que tienes, ¿quién podría resistirse? —respondió Paula, moviendo las cejas.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos. Aunque no tenía miedo, todavía le quedaba cierta inquietud y se mostraba precavida y desconfiada. Paula era inescrutable.

—¿Y bien...? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿Querías charlar sobre algo o que nos pasáramos el día en el aparcamiento?

—Depende. —Paula la repasó de arriba abajo y Quinn sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Podré mirarte cuando la luz del sol te ilumine la cara?

Quinn observó los vaqueros anchos y los restos de serrín en la camiseta de Paula. ¿Y si estaba equivocada y Paula era buena escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones? O al contrario. ¿Y si la noche que fue a The Pink Lady sencillamente había tenido un mal día y era totalmente inocente?

—Vamos, cobarde, vamos a comer y a conocernos un poco mejor. Parece que tenemos mucho en común —le dijo Paula, indicando la entrada del restaurante.

Quinn entró en el restaurante con ella, sin bajar la guardia. Encontraron una mesa libre y se sentaron la una enfrente de la otra. Después de que la camarera tomara nota de lo que querían beber, Paula preguntó:

—Así que crees que he destrozado tu casa —arqueó las cejas—. Tienes una casa muy bonita, por cierto.

Quinn se puso tensa.

—Gracias. Por si lo has olvidado, me amenazaste.

Paula se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó la mano a Quinn. Ésta se obligó a no retirarla y a sostenerle la mirada. Lo último que quería es que Paula se diera cuenta de que no estaba tan segura de sí misma como quería aparentar. De hecho, estaba muerta de miedo.

—Mi comportamiento no tiene excusa. —Paula se puso seria—. Cuando una mujer se siente avergonzada a veces pierde el control. Te pido disculpas por llamarte zorra.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy una zorra. Eso no me molestó. —Esbozó una sonrisa sombría cuando Paula rió—. Tú amenaza, sí.

—Ah, ¿quieres decir lo de que recordarías mi cara? Supuse que si volvía y me portaba bien a lo mejor me hacías otro lapdance. Aunque no sé si mi corazón lo resistiría. —Le soltó la mano—. Siento haberte asustado y también no haber podido ahuyentar a tu admiradora pesada.

Quinn la observó fijando su mirada en ella.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué admiradora?

—Bueno, me pagaron para que la pusiera celosa.

—¿Perdona? ¿Alguien te pagó para ahuyentar a una clienta? —quiso aclarar. Se le había puesto la carne de gallina.

—La camarera dijo que intentabas librarte de aquella mujer alta, de pelo oscuro, que fue a sentarse contigo. Me pagó cien dolares para que me hicieras un lapdance, porque decía que, si jugaba bien mis cartas, a lo mejor conseguía una cita, además de ahuyentar a tu admiradora. Pero en lugar de eso se me fue la mano y me gané que me echaran del local.

Quinn revivió aquella noche de inmediato. La camarera habitual, Phyllis, atendía la barra. Sharon también había salido a ayudarla. Notó que la ira le quemaba por dentro. ¡Maldita perra! ¿Sharon era capaz de caer tan bajo para vengarse de ella? Quinn recordó cómo había dado un golpe en la mesa —y le había dado un susto de muerte— para ordenarle que saliera a bailar.

—Oh, oh... Me da la impresión de que no lo sabías.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Le iba a cantar las cuarenta a Sharon en cuanto llegara a The Pink Lady. Y, si era capaz de llegar a aquellos extremos, ¿se habría rebajado aún más y lo de las llamadas y las amenazas sería cosa suya? En cuanto se hizo a la idea, dejó de tener miedo. Lo que la preocupaba era la incertidumbre, pero ahora que sabía la verdad podía enfrentarse a ella.

—Por cierto —murmuró Paula lentamente—. Quería darte las gracias por hundir el negocio de mi padre.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara y Quinn notó un nudo en la garganta.

**Bueno, les cuento que mañana a la noche no podre actualizar, pero si quieren puedo subir el siguiente mas tarde, o mañana a la mañana! avisen si tienen ganas de un nuevo capitulo, sino lo subiré el domingo! BESOS A TODASS! Y gracias por todos los revieww, me encanta que les encante! buen finde para todas!**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

******Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...bueno antes que nada les pido perdón que ayer no actualice, es que se me complico muchisimoo! pero aca esta el nuevo capitulo! tarde peroo seguro!**

**Espero que les guste, muchas lo pedían..y acaa esta! jajajaja **

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

¿Qué posibilidades había de que la adquisición de Fabray hubiera hecho feliz a alguien? La emocionó mucho saber que el padre de Paula se había sentido aliviado al dejar su empresa y retirarse con la cabeza alta. No era de extrañar que hubiera firmado los papeles tan deprisa: estaba listo para que llegara el final.

Quinn pulsó el nuevo código para abrir la verja y metió el coche en los terrenos de su casa con una gran sonrisa. Paula le había dicho que se había alegrado mucho por su familia, porque su padre había estado al borde de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. Gracias a la venta pudo retirarse y Paula tuvo el coraje y el dinero para comprar la subsidiaria de Riching Construction. Era muy triste que su padre no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verla triunfar en el negocio y para disfrutar de una jubilación confortable y sin preocupaciones.

Paula le había explicado que, desde que su madre había muerto, tras una larga batalla contra el cáncer, su padre la echaba terriblemente de menos. Había aceptado su oferta de buen grado, deseoso de empezar de nuevo. En cuanto oyó aquella historia, Quinn supo que había hecho lo correcto con Fabray Industries. Si hubiera optado por la salida más fácil y la hubiera vendido, se habría arrepentido. En lugar de eso, ahora tenía el poder para cambiarle la vida a la gente.

Estaciono delante de la casa y echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de salir del auto. Por seguridad, Artie quería que aparcara en el garaje y usara la puerta interior, pero se negaba a cambiar sus costumbres porque alguna loca quisiera asustarla.

Entró y comprobó los mensajes que había en el contestador automático, aunque se desanimó cuando no encontró ninguno de la persona a la que quería oír. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Rachel. ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿La odiaría tanto como creía Quinn?

«Claro que te odia. Le destrozaste la vida a su madre. Deja de pensar en ella, imbécil.»

Rachel se había ido y, cuanto antes lo asumiera, mejor. No estaba tan segura como Ellie de que aquella relación tuviera arreglo: aunque Rachel estuviera dispuesta a hablar, Quinn no estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse ante ella. Si no la aceptaba tal como era, no había nada que discutir.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y le devolvió la llamada a Kurt, quien le había dejado un locuaz mensaje en el que le proponía una fiesta del pijama. Quinn lo invitó a casa y, mientras esperaba a que llegara, preparó unos aperitivos. No estaba de humor para socializar, pero necesitaba distraerse.  
Dado que Paula Riching estaba descartada, su misteriosa acosadora seguía suelta. Sabía que Sharon nunca le haría daño: si había sido ella la autora de las amenazas, seguramente estaría intentando asustarla para que retomara su relación de manera estable. De todas maneras, hasta que Artie arrestara a alguien, ella estaría preocupada.

Sonó el timbre y Kurt protestó por el intercomunicador:

—¿Por qué has cambiado el número? Me siento como un intruso.

—Hasta que Artie atrape a esa chiflada, no voy a darle el nuevo código a nadie.

Quinn lo dejó entrar y salió al porche para recibirlo. Kurt llegó en su Suzuki Samurai, un pequeño jeep que le iba que pintado. Era interesante ver cómo los coches reflejaban la personalidad de sus conductores. Kurt tomó su bolso del asiento del acompañante y atravesó el patio de cemento.

—¿Me harás trenzas en el pelo?

—¿Trenzas?

—No me mires así.

Pasó por su lado y se metió en la casa.

—Pero tenemos que hacer planes.

—Lo primero es lo primero —le gritó Kurt desde la sala de estar—. ¡Trenzas!

Al cabo de un rato, Quinn le estaba trenzando el pelo. El resultado era un desastre mayúsculo.

—Es horroroso.

—Eso es porque te tiemblan las manos. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —Se volvió en la silla para mirarla a la cara—. ¿Es por esa mujer?

—No, tonto. Ya no salgo con ella. —Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá—. ¿Sabías que Sharon le pagó a la psicópata del bar para que le hiciera un lapdance aquella noche?

—Qué dices... ¿A la que tumbaste tras el telón? ¿Y eso te lo ha dicho Sharon?

—No tiene ovarios. —Quinn puso los ojos en blanco—. Me lo dijo Paula.

—¿Quién es Paula? —preguntó Kurt, mientras abría el frasco de esmalte de uñas y se ponía el pie de Quinn sobre el regazo.

—La psicópata. Se llamaba así, ¿no te acuerdas? Paula Riching.

Kurt levantó la mirada.

—¿La has visto?

—Resulta que Artie la conocía. Hoy he comido con ella. Y adivina qué: va a mudarse a la casa de enfrente.

Kurt entornó los ojos.

—¿Ha comprado esa casa? —Miró a su alrededor, como si esperara que apareciera algún intruso en cualquier momento—. ¿Y por qué me has invitado exactamente? ¿Para no morir sola?

Quinn soltó una risita.

—Es muy simpática Hemos mantenido una conversación muy interesante —afirmó, mientras se colocaba algodones entre los dedos de los pies—. ¿Crees que las amenazas de muerte son cosas de Sharon?

No pareció que a Kurt le extrañara aquella pregunta.

—No me sorprendería. Está obsesionada contigo —contestó. Mojó el pincelito del esmalte unas cuantas veces y empezó a pintarle las uñas de color cereza—. Yo nunca estoy cuando recibe las supuestas llamadas y nadie ha visto a ninguna persona entrar en el bar y dejar las notas. Además, ¿dónde estaba cuando te destrozaron la casa? Acuérdate de que no vino a cenar. Supuestamente, tenía otros planes.

Quinn se concentró en los dedos de sus pies.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se tomaría tantas molestias para asustarme?

—Para que vuelvas con ella.

—Nunca he estado con ella.

—Pero no porque ella no quisiera, cariño. —Kurt le aplicó otra capa—. Tú no has visto cómo te mira cuando estás en el escenario. Está locamente enamorada de ti.

Quinn observó la cabeza agachada de su amigo y reflexionó sobre sus palabras. A Sharon no le hacía la menor gracia que Rachel la rondara, pero ¿estaba tan desesperada como para montar algo así? No se la imaginaba rompiendo ventanas y tirando papel higiénico por el cristal. Sharon no era una persona violenta.

—No puede ser ella. No es posible.

Quinn dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el almohadón y miró al techo fijamente. Tampoco podía descartar completamente aquella posibilidad.

—¿Cómo voy a demostrarlo?

Kurt no levantó la vista de su creación.

—Las psicópatas siempre se delatan a sí mismas. Son demasiado estúpidas como para no hacerlo. Dale tiempo.

Al cabo de un buen rato, después de pintarse las uñas de las manos y de los pies, y tras ver varias películas, Quinn estaba tumbada en la cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho Kurt.  
Sharon siempre decía que hacía el amor y no la guerra, y lo había demostrado con la habilidad de sus manos. El sexo con ella era apasionado, la hacía sudar y duraba hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Entonces, ¿por qué no la quería? La pregunta la atravesó como un rayo. Con Sharon le faltaba algo, igual que con las demás. Con ellas no le sudaban las manos, ni le daba un vuelco el corazón, y, por supuesto, cualquier pensamiento romántico estaba fuera de discusión.  
Quinn estaba enamorada, pero había dejado que el amor se le escapara. ¿Era culpa suya? ¿Importaba de quién fuera la culpa? Había seguido los pasos de su padre y lo había hecho, de la misma forma, incluso en su vida personal.  
Hundió el rostro en la almohada y trató de dejar de darle vueltas a todo aquello, porque era una tortura. Las imágenes empezaron a sucederse, de una en una, cada vez más deprisa, hasta convertirse en una película que transcurría tras sus párpados cerrados. Rachel se le acercó y la besó en los labios; una espiral de calor ascendió por sus piernas y el carrusel giró más deprisa, mientras la lengua de Rachel se fundía con la suya.  
Quinn deslizó una mano hacia abajo y se rozó el clítoris con el dedo. Se frotó contra la palma de la mano, imaginando que Rachel le metía los dedos. Estaba empapada. Sus pezones rozaban las suaves sábanas que se adherían a su cuerpo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y se sentó. Concentrada en la oscuridad del techo, trató de ser razonable.

—No dejes que te controle de esta manera. Domínate, Quinn.

Sí, claro. Era así de fácil.

Lanzó la almohada a la otra punta de la habitación. Nadie había ejercido tanto control sobre ella en el pasado y, aunque le molestaba, también la asombraba sobremanera. Lo que tenía el amor era que no le permitía aislarse de sus sentimientos, distanciarse o dejar de sentir. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de funcionar?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn estaba lavándose los dientes enérgicamente cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Atiende, por favor —le gritó a Kurt, porque si era Artie no quería perder la llamada.

Cuando el teléfono siguió sonando, Quinn escupió el dentífrico y corrió al dormitorio para atender el teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche. La sangre se le heló en las venas al oír la voz de Rachel.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Quinn reprimió el impulso de colgarle el teléfono. El nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta no la dejaba hablar.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Rachel.

—Ajá.

—Quinn, me voy de la ciudad y quería decirte...

—¿Qué? —Quinn no estaba de humor para que le echaran en cara los defectos de su carácter—. ¿Que soy una mierda por hacer lo que me han enseñado a hacer, por enriquecerme quitándole el trabajo a la gente? Ya lo he oído todo Rachel, así que, por favor, trágate tus comentarios de mierda y no vuelvas a llamarme.

Colgó el teléfono con un golpe y lanzó el cepillo de dientes contra la pared.

—¡Zorra!

—Guau, supongo que eso va por alguien. —Kurt saltó sobre la cama y la hizo botar encima del colchón—. ¿Era la mujer bonita?

—Sí. No. O sea, sí, era ella. Pero no es bonita. Es una zorra.

—Bueno, perdóname —fingió sentirse ofendido—. Estás loca por ella, y ya puedes decir lo que quieras.

Quinn se levantó de la cama.

—¡No es verdad!

—Bueno —pasó los dedos seductoramente sobre el acolchado de algodón—. Pero apuesto a que anoche pensaste en ella cuando estabas aquí sola en la cama, ¿verdad que sí?

Le puso labios a la almohada e hizo una notable y sonora interpretación, como si estuviera seduciendola a ella. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el armario.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho, exactamente? Ya no me acuerdo.

—Me echó la culpa de la desgracia de su familia. —Quinn se puso una remera azul sobre el pecho y se miró en el espejo que había en la puerta del armario.

—¿Y existe la posibilidad de que llamara para disculparse?

Quinn asomó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada incendiaria. Kurt levantó las manos en ademán defensivo.

—Sólo digo que...

—Me importa una mierda por qué ha llamado —le cortó Quinn, mientras se dirigía al tocador a paso furioso—. Y no quiero seguir hablando de ella. Tengo un negocio que atender y un futuro que perseguir.

* * * *

Shelby Berry era como una versión de Rachel pero más mayor. Sus preciosos ojos café estaban rodeados de arruguitas, tenía una sonrisa radiante y caminaba con confianza. El parecido era increíble.  
Quinn respiró hondo y trató de calmar el latido salvaje de su corazón. Se preguntaba si Rachel estaría furiosa o agradecida. Quinn no podía compensar a todas y cada una de las personas a las que su compañía había despojado de todo, pero aquélla en concreto significaba mucho para ella. Aunque no tenía intención de volver a ver a Rachel, corregir el daño que le había hecho a la señora Berry suponía dar un paso en la dirección correcta. Sonrió y fue hacia ella.

—Me alegro de que haya decidido aceptar nuestra oferta.

La señora Berry le estrechó la mano con firmeza y ella le devolvió el apretón.

—Por favor, siéntese, señora Berry.

—Llámeme Shelby. —Tomó asiento en la silla que le indicó Quinn—. Me ha sorprendido un poco, como comprenderá, dado que fue su compañía la que me dejó sin trabajo.

Quinn se sentó también.

—Así es, señora, y no tengo palabras para describir cuánto lamento esa situación. Sin embargo, esta compañía nunca ha tenido como objetivo hacerle daño a nadie. Compramos empresas que están a punto de quebrar: habría perdido su empleo igualmente. Espero que lo comprenda.

Shelby la observó con curiosidad.

—Lo comprendo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Quinn se quitó un peso de encima.

—Me alegro de oír eso —le regaló una amplia sonrisa—. Tengo sus papeles preparados. Ya ha hablado con Sarah sobre su salario y su nuevo puesto, pero si tiene cualquier otra pregunta...

—Lo cierto es que sí. —Shelby tomó la jarra de la mesita de café y se sirvió un vaso de agua—. ¿Le gustan los niños?

La pregunta descolocó a Quinn por completo. ¿Qué tenía aquello que ver?

—Sí que me gustan.

—Fantástico. Quiero ser abuela algún día.

—Eso es maravilloso. Seguro que tendrá un montón de nietos.

Quinn sintió el impulso repentino de despedir a aquella mujer antes de haberla contratado siquiera. Quizá Shelby Berry estaba loca y tenía que dar gracias al cielo porque Rachel estuviera fuera de su vida, no fuera a ser que acabara como su madre.

—Eso espero.

Quinn le pasó el contrato.

—Necesito que lo lea y lo firme al final de cada página. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en hacérmela.

—A decir verdad sí que tengo más preguntas.

Quinn se encogió un poco. A saber qué iba a preguntarle aquella mujer ahora.

—¿Por qué yo? Con todas las mentes jóvenes y brillantes que hay en la ciudad, ¿por qué me escogió a mí? —Levantó la mano—. No importa, no responda. Me da la impresión de que no me diría la verdad.

Aquella mujer no estaba loca. Quinn se puso en guardia de inmediato: Shelby era más lista de lo que aparentaba. Sin duda, era una mujer inteligente.

—Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen respuesta, Shelby, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos en entenderlas.

Al parecer, la madre de Rachel tuvo suficiente con aquella respuesta y esbozó de nuevo su radiante sonrisa. Firmó el contrato y se lo devolvió a Quinn.

—Puede empezar el lunes que viene —le dijo Quinn. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error—. Sarah será su supervisora. La está esperando para enseñarle el edificio. Ella le mostrará su puesto. Por encima de Sarah sólo está Douglas Whitaker.

Los ojos café de Susan relampaguearon con curiosidad.

—Creía que la compañía era suya.

—He decidido dejar mi cargo. Douglas ocupará mi lugar.

—¿Demasiado duro?

A Quinn la sorprendió una pregunta tan directa; tenía la escalofriante sensación de que Shelby sabía más sobre su persona de lo que dejaba entrever.

—No, señora. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Sencillamente mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Shelby sonrió y se puso en pie.

—Tiene toda la razón. Estoy impaciente por empezar a trabajar para su compañía. Me da la impresión de que tiene planes maravillosos para ella.

Se detuvo de camino a la puerta y miró a Quinn una última vez.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Ellie Whitaker te quiere tanto.

Sorprendida, Quinn trató de encontrar una respuesta. ¿De qué se conocían Ellie y la madre de Rachel?

—Shelby, espere... —empezó.

Sin embargo, su nueva empleada ya había salido. La oyó hablando con Sarah, pero no las interrumpió. Cuando las dos pasaron delante de su despacho, Shelby le dedicó una gran sonrisa y Quinn supo que su elección había sido acertada. Rachel tenía suerte de tener a una madre en su vida, sobre todo a una con tantas agallas. No pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre y en lo que podrían compartir, sobre todo en aquellos momentos. Ahora que su papel en la empresa iba a cambiar, tendría tiempo para los pequeños placeres de la vida. Ojalá pudiera sentarse a hablar con su madre, la echaba muchísimo de menos.  
Quinn trabajó unas pocas horas más. Douglas lo tenía todo bajo control y le había ordenado que se marchara del edificio de una vez, porque ella no dejaba de interrumpirlo. Con una sonrisa en los labios sólo de pensar en su nueva libertad, tomó la curva hacia su casa y dio un suspiro al ver el coche de Rachel. Casi cedió al impulso de pisar el acelerador y pasar de largo, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ella. Se detuvo en la entrada y pulsó el nuevo código. Una figura apareció en la parte de atrás de su coche cuando se abrió la puerta.

«Saca las garras, nena. Aquí viene el siguiente asalto.»

Rachel se acercó a su ventanilla.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Quinn miró al frente para evitar el efecto hipnótico de su mirada.

—Me gustaría pensar que soy Dianna Agron, pero en realidad soy Quinn Fabray.

—No vayas de lista conmigo.

Quinn apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que temió que se le desencajara la mandíbula.

—No voy de nada contigo.

Pisó el acelerador y giró para aparcar en el patio. La verja se cerró, pero Rachel la había seguido hasta el interior.

—Sabes que esto es propiedad privada, ¿verdad? —le dijo Quinn al salir del coche—. Ya sabes lo poco que tarda la policía en llegar a mi casa.

—Eres una zorra sin corazón. —Rachel subió los escalones del porche de un salto, tras los pasos de Quinn—. ¿Y ahora intentas comprar a mi madre? ¿Es que no te detienes ante nada?

—¿Por qué contratar a tu madre es no tener corazón? La he salvado de trabajar en una hamburguesería de mala muerte, ¿no? —soltó Quinn. Ella misma notó el desprecio en su voz y deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

—¡Bruja! —La ira deformó el rostro de Rachel—. ¿De verdad creíste que contratándola solucionarías esto? ¿Creíste que te perdonaría así como así?

Quinn la miró con perplejidad. Y pensar que se había tomado la molestia de contratar a Shelby Berry para ayudarla a salir del agujero en el que vivía y Rachel aún tenía la cara de quejarse.

—¿Crees que la he contratado por ti? ¿Tengo pinta de que me importe lo que pienses? No te lo creas tanto, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Quinn metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de una patada—. Es hora de que te marches, Rachel.

Rachel miró hacia la puerta y luego volvió a posar los ojos en Quinn muy lentamente.

—Me parece que no.

Rachel quería estrangularla y ver cómo aquellos labios risueños le suplicaban clemencia. Aquellos labios... Dios, cómo le gustaría besarlos. Siguió a Quinn hasta la sala de estar, ignorando sus miradas incendiarias y los insultos que le lanzaba.

Quinn dejó su bolso en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

—Adelante. Di lo que hayas venido a decir y lárgate de aquí. Espera. —Se acomodó en el sofá. El sarcasmo era evidente en sus palabras—. Ya estoy lista. Me gusta estar sentada cuando la gente se me tira a la yugular. La sala es toda tuya.

Rachel no estaba segura de si quería matarla o hacerle el amor hasta dejarla inconsciente. El escote de Quinn se insinuaba entre los pliegues de su blusa de seda, tentándola a probarlo. Sus esbeltas piernas se veían muy atractivas con aquellos pantalones ajustados, que le marcaban la curva de su fabuloso trasero. A Rachel le costaba trabajo concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada con tanta arrogancia mientras tu empresa le destroza la vida a la gente?

Quinn se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y Rachel dio un paso hacia ella. Ya sólo las separaban algunos centímetros.

—Voy a decirte una cosa —musitó Quinn con una mirada defensiva—. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Crees que está bien invadir mi espacio y comportarte como si yo fuera el enemigo. ¿Por qué? Porque he tenido éxito donde tú has fracasado: he conseguido que tu madre se sintiera segura y feliz. ¿Por qué tú no has sido capaz?

Furiosa, Rachel gritó:

—¡No me dejaba!

—Eso es patético y lo sabes. Si fuera mi madre, la habría sacado de ese barrio antes de que tuviera tiempo de deshacer el equipaje.

—Qué fácil es hablar. Como tú no tienes madre...

—¡Zorra!

Quinn se levantó de un salto y alzó la mano para abofetearla, pero Rachel le sujetó la muñeca antes de que le alcanzara la mejilla. Quinn le tiró del pelo como una gata salvaje. A Rachel el dolor en el cuero cabelludo le arrancó un cosquilleo en la entrepierna y, mientras le clavaba las uñas a Quinn, la besó en la boca. Esta dejó escapar un gritito desde el fondo de la garganta y aflojó la mano que tenía aferrada al cabello de Rachel. A los pocos segundos, dejaba caer los brazos y le sacaba a Rachel la camiseta del pantalón.

—Sabes que eres una zorra, ¿verdad?

Rachel le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para llegarle mejor al cuello, le mordisqueó su delicada piel y saboreó su aroma.

—Y me siento orgullosa de serlo —repuso Quinn, metiéndole la mano bajo la camiseta y arañándole la columna.

Cuando Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llevada por aquel dolor tan dulce, Quinn aprovechó para torturarle el cuello con besos y mordiscos.

—¿No te parece que ya es hora de que dejes de culpar a los demás de tus problemas? —murmuró, mientras descendía hacia sus pechos.

Rachel emitió un gruñido ronco, agarró la blusa de Quinn y se la abrió de un tirón. Los botones de perlitas repiquetearon sobre la mesita de café al caer. Quinn jadeaba y con cada respiración se le hinchaban los pechos bajo el sujetador de encaje. Rachel le acarició la delicada tela antes de apartarlo y saborearle el pezón, mientras le acariciaba la piel suave del pecho. La acusación de Quinn aún resonaba en su cabeza y lo cierto es que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta.

—¿A qué has venido? —susurró Quinn.

Rachel sabía la respuesta. Había venido a hacerle daño, a verla aullar de dolor, igual que había llorado su madre el día en que la despidieron. Pero también quería verla retorcerse de deseo.

Rachel no estaba segura del papel que estaba desempeñando ni del porqué. ¿Estaba defendiendo el honor de su madre o sólo la había usado de excusa para ir a ver a Quinn? Se sentía culpable por querer tener sexo de una manera descontrolada con ella . ¿Intentaba castigarla porque ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad?

Deslizó los dedos sobre el botón del pantalón de Quinn y se lo desabrochó. Lo siguiente fue la ruidosa cremallera.

—He venido a decirte cuánto te desprecio.

Le metió la mano hasta el sexo húmedo y le introdujo los dedos hasta el fondo. Quinn gimió y a Rachel le flaquearon las rodillas: Quinn la volvía loca.

—Yo también te odio. —Quinn le agarró la camiseta con los dientes y se apartó unos centímetros—. Quítate esta mierda.

Rachel la penetró con más fuerza, deseosa de oírla gritar de dolor, además de placer. Quinn gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Jadeando, le agarró la muñeca a Rachel y le clavó el dedo para frenar sus embestidas.

—Quítate la ropa de una maldita vez. ¡Ya!

Rachel la tiró de espaldas sobre el sofá y se puso encima de ella, con la mano metida aún entre sus piernas.

—Las órdenes no las das tú Quinn, las doy yo.

La penetró más hondo con cada embestida y, cuando Quinn se derritió en sus manos, Rachel se retiró y le bajó los seductores pantalones. Quinn pateó, se dio la vuelta y se arrastró boca abajo por el sofá.

—¿Dónde diablos te crees que vas?

Rachel la agarró del pie y se tiró encima de ella para inmovilizarla en el sofá. La respuesta de Quinn se perdió entre los cojines, mientras Rachel le quitaba los pantalones y dejaba al descubierto su precioso trasero. Luego le quitó la camisa y el sujetador sin encontrar resistencia por parte de Quinn. Al pasarle los dedos por la suave curva de la espalda, se emocionó. Le separó las piernas a Quinn y la penetró con los dedos. El gemido de Quinn la deshizo por completo.

— Házmelo, Rachel. Por favor.

El juego de hacerse daño había acabado. En el momento en que Quinn le suplicó que la hiciera suya, el intenso erotismo devolvió a Rachel al presente de inmediato y ya no fue capaz de seguir alimentando su ira. Le sacó los dedos y le dio la vuelta. Su pecho se movía rápidamente al respirar y los pezones endurecidos le subían y bajaban sin parar. Rachel los tomó entre los labios, uno después del otro, y los chupó lentamente. Al tiempo que pasaba la lengua por la punta de los pezones, le acarició el ombligo y luego le metió la mano entre las piernas. Quinn estaba abierta y mojada, y sacudía las caderas ligeramente, como muestra de su ansia.

Quinn se arqueó cuando Rachel la penetró y gimió con cada embestida. Agarró los pantalones de Rachel y se los bajó con urgencia. En esta ocasión, Rachel no se lo impidió, sino que la ayudó a quitarle la ropa con la mano libre y dio un respingo cuando Quinn le acarició el clítoris.

—No. Aún no.

Quería centrar toda la atención en Quinn. Le puso el pulgar sobre el clítoris y se lo frotó en círculos hasta que sus jadeos urgentes se transformaron en gritos desesperados. Sentía que el orgasmo de Quinn estaba cerca y la penetró más deprisa y con más fuerza. Lo único que veía era a Quinn: no existía nada más, salvo ellas dos. Quinn se abrió de piernas por completo, sin ningún tipo de pudor, y Rachel le metió los dedos al ritmo en que sacudía las caderas, mientras le frotaba el clítoris sin pausa.  
Las paredes internas de su sexo se contrajeron, resbaladizas, en torno a sus dedos a medida que se incrementaba la presión. Quinn se sacudió contra ella con embestidas salvajes y frenéticas.

Rachel usó todo su cuerpo para imprimir energía a la mano que penetraba a Quinn una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, hasta que Quinn se puso rígida debajo de ella y se le aferró con fuerza a la nuca. Se retorció y estremeció, gritó y se balanceó bajo el peso de Rachel, hasta que las sacudidas remitieron y las contracciones se convirtieron en pulsaciones en torno a los dedos de Rachel. Cuando se calmó su respiración, miró a Rachel a los ojos y deslizó una mano entre ellas, le acarició el vientre y halló su centro mojado.

Pocos segundos después de que le frotara el clítoris con uno de sus finos dedos, Rachel gritó y tubo un orgasmo explosivo. Se frotó contra la mano de Quinn hasta que le fallaron las rodillas y se derrumbó sobre ésta. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de Quinn, aspiró sus fragancias mezcladas y se quedó quieta, escuchando el sonido de su corazón.

«¿Se reiría si le dijera que estoy enamorada de ella?»

**Les agradezco por todos los review, ME ENCANTA QUE LES ENCANTE! Les mando un beso a todas! y como siempre les digo háganme saber si les gusto! Mañana a la tarde subiré el próximo! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen... acá esta el nuevo capitulo, se va aclarando un poco mas todo no? espero les guste!**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Quinn aspiró profundamente el aroma dulce de Rachel. Abrió los ojos y se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al sentir a rachel abrazándola tan fuerte. Aquello estaba mal: dos mujeres haciéndose pedazos la una a la otra. Se obligó a mirar más allá del cabello oscuro y sedoso, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y echó mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de debajo de Rachel y alejarse de sus brazos fuertes y sus manos hábiles. Tomó los pantalones que había dejado arrugados en el suelo y se los puso enseguida; después se puso la camisa y se la aguantó cerrada con las manos.

Rachel se levantó del sofá. Estuvo muy callada, mientras se ponía los pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo después de aquel orgasmo tan intenso: sin duda alguna, Quinn era la mejor amante que había tenido nunca y la primera a la que había querido de verdad.

—Míranos. —Quinn levantó el brazo para ver las marcas que los dedos de Rachel le habían dejado en la muñeca. Unos pálidos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la cara.

—Nos comportamos como si nos odiáramos.

Rachel se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Nunca te entenderé, ni a ti ni a tu empresa. Tampoco estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Pero tenemos una conexión.

Quinn casi se olvidó de respirar. Esperó, deseosa de oír de labios de Rachel lo que en el fondo de su corazón ya sabía. Cuando Rachel se quedó callada, reprimió el impulso de ir hacia ella, acariciarle el pelo y besar aquellos labios de ensueño. Contuvo las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta. Rachel no iba a decirlo.

Quinn quería estar sola, hacerse un ovillo y romper a llorar, pero no podía mostrar su debilidad delante de aquella mujer tan fuerte. No se mostraría derrotada delante de nadie, así que fue a la puerta y tomó el picaporte.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te acompañe.

—¡Espera!

El grito agudo de Rachel hizo que Quinn se volviera hacia ella. Le temblaron las piernas al ver la expresión de su rostro. Inspiró y expiró lentamente; Rachel se le acercó.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Rachel.

Quinn sintió que le invadía una negra oleada de decepción. Se le encogió el corazón.

—No voy a disculparme por nada de lo que he hecho en la vida —dijo con frialdad—. Soy quien soy y estoy orgullosa de la persona en la que me he convertido. Nunca llegarás a conocer a la verdadera Quinn.

Rachel retrocedió como si Quinn le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Tú conoces a la verdadera Quinn? ¿Sabes lo que quieres?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

La mirada de Rachel se suavizó y le rozó el brazo a la otra mujer.

—Creo que sí, pero quiero pedirte algo.

A Quinn se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito tomarme unos días para pensar en mi madre, en mi trabajo. En nosotras.

«Nosotras.»

Quinn hizo un esfuerzo para no lanzarse en brazos de Rachel y suplicarle que se quedara para siempre.

—¿Existe un «nosotras»? —preguntó, temerosa de su respuesta.

Rachel la besó en la frente con sus cálidos labios.

—Para mí, sí.

Quinn notó que las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Se apoyó en Rachel para no caer al suelo. La necesidad de abrazarla era superior a sus fuerzas, así que deslizó los brazos en torno a su cintura y suspiró cuando notó el vientre de Rachel contra el suyo.

—Para mí, también —le susurró a Rachel al oído.

—Entonces, no lo estropeemos.

—De acuerdo.

Quinn quería decir algo más, pero notó que Rachel había hecho un gran esfuerzo para dar aquel paso y tenía que esperar a que estuviera preparada para dar el siguiente. Aun así, una alegría desenfrenada la dominó y fue incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Rachel sentía algo por ella y eso que todavía no sabía el cambio que había hecho en Fabray Industries.

Rachel la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

—Tengo que irme.

Quinn asintió y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Rachel la besó otra vez en los labios con ternura y se marchó.

Quinn contempló al amor de su vida desde la ventana.

—Por favor, vuelve a mí.

—Estoy muy emocionada por la mudanza —afirmó Shelby Berry, mientras transportaba cajas desde la cocina a la puerta principal.

—Tendrías que dejarme llevarlas a mí —le dijo Rachel.

—Ya haces bastante. Se supone que tendrías que estar en Palm Springs, dándote un respiro.

—Es lo que habría hecho si hubieras esperado una semana más.

Aún no podía creer que su madre hubiera encontrado un nuevo apartamento en veinticuatro horas.

—Ni siquiera has empezado en tu nuevo trabajo todavía.

—Soy eficiente —replicó su madre, obviamente satisfecha de sí misma—. Cuando vuelva a trabajar ya no tendré tiempo para la mudanza. Además, creía que querías que me fuera de esos departamentos.

—Claro que sí, pero...

—Te fastidia que trabaje para el enemigo.

—No es eso. En absoluto —protestó Rachel.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—No parece que te alegres mucho.

Rachel tomó una caja vacía y empezó a meter cacharros de porcelana dentro.

—¿Cómo puedes trabajar para ella? —soltó, sin poder contenerse.

Hacía dos días que había visto a Quinn y todavía no tenía un plan de acción. Era como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para no cometer ninguna estupidez que la precipitara al abismo. Amaba a Quinn y quería encontrar el modo de superar todo el daño que se habían hecho, pero Quinn estaba satisfecha con su imperio multimillonario y no parecía dispuesta a disculparse por nada, así que Rachel no sabía cómo iban a encontrar un punto medio.

—¿Trabajar para quién, cariño?

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo.

—Trabajo para un él. No una ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Quinn? —preguntó Rachel, como si no le importara.

—No te lo creerías aunque te lo dijera. Oyes con las orejas, no con el corazón.

—¿Qué carajo significa eso?

Su madre montó otra caja. El ruido de la cinta adhesiva la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Esa mujer se ha dejado la piel haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella —explicó Shelby, mientras le quitaba una taza a Rachel y la guardaba en su caja—. Un día, cuando madures, entenderás que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

—Hoy no quiero hablar de Quinn, si no te importa.

Su madre lanzó una carcajada.

—Nunca has sabido admitir cuándo estabas equivocada. Ése es tu problema: eres terca como una mula.

—¿Ah, sí? Me pregunto de quién lo habré heredado.

Rachel tomó un par de cajas y salió de la cocina.

—Quinn no es el enemigo. Es un ángel roto —una voz femenina sonó a su espalda.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de cabello plateado, anchas caderas y formas generosas y maternales, con pantalones de algodón azul marino y una blusa de flores. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un clip en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Hola, Ellie! Gracias por venir. —Shelby parecía encantada—. Te presento a mi hija Rachel. Rachel, ya conoces al marido de Ellie, Artie Whitaker.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —Rachel asintió, cortés—. Encantada de conocerte, Ellie.

—Igualmente.

Rachel estudió a las dos mujeres, que sonreían tontamente como si se rieran de ella.

—¿De donde se conocen?

—De las clases de arte —dijo Ellie.

—Aeróbic —intervino Shelby.

Las dos se echaron a reír como colegialas.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos. —Ellie miró a su alrededor—. ¿Queda algún mueble?

—Todos —respondió Shelby alegremente—. He decidido tirar la casa por la ventana. Mañana me llevarán el sofá nuevo al apartamento.

—No me lo habías dicho —balbuceó Rachel—. ¿Te has gastado el resto de tus ahorros?

Ellie enarcó las cejas. Observando fijamente a Rachel

—Creo que ya sé por qué Quinn está tan loca por ti.

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras Shelby preparaba el té.

—Díselo —le ordenó desde la cocina.

Ellie dejó de reír y se puso seria.

—Tu madre piensa que ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad, Rachel, pero cree que a ella no le harás caso.

—Depende de lo que me diga —murmuró Rachel.

Los ojos de Ellie relampaguearon con determinación.

—Conozco a Quinn desde siempre, la quiero mucho y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Rachel apretó los labios con firmeza y dijo, controlando el tono de voz:

—Creo que Quinn sabe cuidarse sola.

—Al parecer no tienes muy buen concepto de ella.

—He intentado ver más allá de sus prácticas empresariales poco éticas.

—Qué amable por tu parte. —Ellie aceptó el té helado que le ofrecía Shelby y preguntó—: ¿Siempre es así?

—Siempre.

—Muchas gracias, mamá —repuso Rachel, dando un sorbo de té.

—¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien tanto que por protegerle lucharías hasta la muerte? —quiso saber Ellie.

Rachel notó que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando le vino a la cabeza el rostro de Quinn. Lentamente, respondió:

—Entiendo el sentimiento.

—Bien, Artie y yo queremos a esa niña como si fuera nuestra. Por esa razón busqué a tu madre cuando Artie me contó que te había conocido. Noté que las cosas entre Quinn y tú no iban bien y quería ayudar.

Quinn miró a su madre con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Así que te has dedicado a hablar de mí a mis espaldas y ahora quieres interferir en mi vida privada?

Shelby asintió, sin avergonzarse en lo más mínimo.

—Es lo que hacen las madres.

Rachel se sentó, resignada. Cuanto antes oyera lo que la nueva amiga de su madre tenía que decirle, antes acabarían de empaquetar las cajas y se irían de aquel lugar. Además, también sentía curiosidad: si Quinn tenía amigos íntimos dispuestos a defenderla con una lealtad inquebrantable, significaba que era mucho más que la malvada empresaria que Rachel desearía odiar. Aunque eso ya lo sabía, se sentía obligada a averiguar algo más.

—De acuerdo, te escucho —dijo.

—El abuelo de Quinn era alcohólico. El sueño de su vida era montar su propio negocio y lo intentó, pero acabó en bancarrota. A partir de entonces se volvió un amargado que echaba la culpa de su fracaso a su familia y amigos, en lugar de señalarse a sí mismo. Le pegaba al padre de Quinn y al resto de su familia regularmente. —Ellie hizo una pausa para enjugarse las lágrimas—. Convirtió a sus hijos en ladrones y mendigos. Russel creció sin saber por qué razón tener un negocio podía convertir a un hombre en un monstruo, pero no quería que a otras familias les pasara lo mismo que a él.

—Qué ironía —puntualizó Rachel—, considerando la de gente que se ha quedado sin empleo por su culpa.

Ellie suspiró.

—Eso no era lo que él quería. Creó Fabray Industries para salvar a los empresarios y a sus familias del desastre. Quería ayudar comprando empresas que estaban al borde de la quiebra. No sé muy bien por qué se estropeó todo.

—¿Por avaricia? —sugirió Rachel.

Ellie la miró a los ojos y no se dejó avasallar.

—Quinn acaba de poner a mi hijo al frente de la compañía y su trabajo será implementar un nuevo plan de empresa.

—Yo también voy a participar —anunció Shelby, muy animada—. Quinn me lo ha explicado: la compañía invertirá en los negocios para que remonten y la gente conserve su empleo.

Rachel cambió de posición en su asiento. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago y le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar.

—¿Un plan de empresa nuevo?

—Douglas y ella llevan meses trabajando en eso —reveló Ellie—. Quinn siempre ha odiado en lo que se había convertido la empresa, pero no podía decírselo a su padre, porque no quería hacerle daño.

Rachel hizo un esfuerzo para aclarar sus enmarañados pensamientos.

—Si ya no lleva la compañía, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?

Ellie le sostuvo la mirada.

—Creo que eso depende de ti.

Quinn metió una maleta con ruedas en el camerino, mientras Kurt observaba su rostro en el espejo. Según él, el maquillaje de Quinn le sentaba mejor que el suyo.

—¿Cielo? Esto... no he hecho el equipaje —dijo él, cuando Quinn abrió la maleta frente al armario—. Si nos vamos a Hawai, debería prepararme.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

—No me voy a Hawai; lo dejo.

—No lo dices en serio. —Kurt bajó el aplicador de rímel—. Este sitio no sería nada sin ti. Sí, ya sé que el dinero te da igual, pero a algunos de nosotros nos gusta.

Quinn metió las minifaldas y los tops en la maleta. Cuando retiró los trajes de escena de las perchas, se dio cuenta de que había un traje de ejecutiva arrugado en un rincón.

—Me he pasado la vida escondida detrás de una falsa sonrisa y un corazón de piedra —dijo, mientras recogía también el traje de chaqueta de marca—. Este sitio era mi refugio. Un cambio, algo diferente. Aquí podía ocultar a la persona que no quería que vieran los demás. Pero la bailarina tampoco soy yo de verdad.

—Claro que no —le sonrió Kurt—. Pregúntale a cualquier stripper.

—Ya no voy a ser ninguna de esas personas —afirmó.

A Kurt le temblaron los labios.

—Ay, cariño, estás enamorada. —La rodeó con los brazos y le estrujó la cara contra el pecho—. ¿Verdad que es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo?

Quinn notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella: era Sharon, que entraba en la habitación.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Dentro de un momento, todo irá de maravilla.

Quinn notó que la dominaba la ira casi de inmediato. Sharon parecía tan inocente...

—¿Hay alguna pista sobre la persona que te destrozó la casa?

—No. ¿Te puso cachonda pagarle a Paula para que le hiciera un lapdance?

La vacilación culpable delató a Sharon.

—Mierda. Lo siento. Fue una estupidez por mi parte.

—No hace falta que lo jures. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sharon le sostuvo la mirada con idéntica firmeza.

—Quería alejar a esa mujer de ti. Creía que si me libraba de ella volverías conmigo.

—Nunca estuve contigo, Sharon. Nunca te prometí amor. Lo pasamos bien juntas, pero eso es todo. Nunca hubo más.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Quinn.

—¿Y las amenazas de muerte? También son cosa tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Otro intento enfermizo de recuperarme?

Sharon dio un respingo.

—Yo nunca haría algo así. Puede que te quiera, pero no soy imbécil.

Quinn la miró fijamente, intentando leer su expresión. Por alguna razón, su sistema de alarma interior se fue al carajo el día que conoció a Rachel. Sharon le tomó las manos.

—Quienquiera que te esté haciendo eso, va en serio, Quinn. Estoy muy preocupada por ti.

Si mentía, lo hacía condenadamente bien. Quinn dudó, confusa: si Sharon no era la persona que la estaba acosando, tenía que ser Paula, pero Paula le había parecido bastante conforme con el pasado cuando habían hablado.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Sharon, al ver la maleta.

—Vas a tener que buscarte a otra bailarina —contestó Quinn—. No voy a volver.

—¿Qué pasó con la madre de Quinn? —preguntó Rachel, mientras acababan de embalar las últimas cajas.

Ellie la miró con los ojos azules anegados en lágrimas.

—Se rindió. Creo que se habría llevado a los niños con ella, pero no podía soportar hacerle más daño a Russel. Para Quinn, su madre lo era todo y su padre también. Desde entonces ha tenido el corazón roto, hasta que llegaste tú.

Rachel se limitó a mirarla fijamente, ya que se había quedado sin habla.

—Y tú, mi cabezona hija, vas y la dejas —apuntó su madre.

Rachel se sintió traicionada.

—Te estaba defendiendo a ti.

—No necesito que me defienda nadie. Necesitaba que me dieran una patada en el trasero por deprimirme en lugar de salir a buscar trabajo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza; no daba crédito a sus oídos. Le importaba un carajo lo horrible que hubiera sido la vida de Quinn, los fantasmas que la perseguían o las personas que había perdido, porque, aun así, seguía siendo quien les daba la patada a decenas de personas y se hacía rica a su costa.

—Eres mi madre —dijo—. Tenía que defenderte.

Aquello le llegó al corazón y, en lugar de responderle con alguna ironía, como siempre, su madre le dio un abrazo.

—Lo siento. Tendría que dar gracias por lo mucho que me cuida mi hija. Pero no te atrevas a echarme la culpa de todos tus problemas.

Aquellas palabras apagaron el enfado de Rachel como por ensalmo: era exactamente lo que había hecho el abuelo de Quinn. Había culpado de su fracaso a todo el mundo, salvo a sí mismo, y Rachel se daba cuenta de que ella estaba actuando del mismo modo. Era más fácil culpar a Quinn que admitir que no podía solucionar los problemas de su madre ella sola. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Había estado a punto de perder a la única mujer que le había importado realmente, porque era demasiado cabezota y no quería enfrentarse a la verdad.

Y la verdad era muy simple: no podía vivir un solo día más sin Quinn.

—Creo que ya has oído lo suficiente sobre la clase de persona que es Quinn —dijo Ellie—. Pero, por si necesitas más pruebas, lee esto.

Le dejó un recorte de periódico en el regazo.

«Quinn es la fundadora de Nueva Esperanza, una organización destinada a salvar negocios de la bancarrota. La señorita Fabray es muy conocida por el apoyo filantrópico que ha prestado a las asociaciones benéficas de Los Ángeles y ha donado recientemente un millón de dólares para ayudar a las mujeres y los niños que escapan de situaciones de violencia doméstica. Su iniciativa, el programa 'Un Nuevo Principio', proporciona alojamiento y asistencia educativa a las víctimas de maltrato. La construcción fue financiada por la Fundación Russel Fabray Senior, que lleva el nombre del abuelo de la señorita Fabray. Ésta ha fundado también Nuevas Generaciones, una organización que colabora en la localización de personas desaparecidas.»

Rachel pensó en la madre de Quinn. Quinn no se había quedado sentada ni había permitido que la tristeza se apoderara de su vida, sino que hacía cosas por el futuro, ya que no podía hacer nada para reparar el pasado. Aquella mujer no era sólo un ángel roto, sino que tenía el alma rota y trataba de repararla ella sola. Ya era hora de que Rachel fuera a buscarla y se ofreciera a echarle una mano en aquella tarea.

—Estoy enamorada de un ángel —susurró.

—Ah, casi me olvido. —Ellie le tendió un sobre amarillo—. Paula Riching dejó esto antes y me pidió que se lo diera a Quinn. Te dejaré que hagas los honores. —Tomó un rollo de cinta adhesiva—. Shelby, ¿te he contado lo de las reformas en mi casa? Las ha hecho Paula, tiene su propia empresa de construcción.

Rachel captó la insinuación. Era evidente que Ellie no sabía nada de la hostilidad de Paula hacia Quinn y trataba de dejar entrever que si Rachel no jugaba bien sus cartas, Quinn tenía otras opciones.

Abrió el sobre y desdobló el papel que había dentro. Al principio no entendía qué era: había una esquela grapada a la hoja, con el nombre de George Paul Riching. Enseguida bajó los ojos a las palabras impresas debajo del recorte.

TU MATASTE A MI PADRE HIJA DE PUTA  
VOY POR TI

El miedo la atenazó, intenso y asfixiante, y casi se le paró el corazón. Se levantó del sofá de un salto.

—Llamen a la policía. Que vayan a casa de Quinn. ¡Deprisa!

El papel se cayó al suelo cuando se echó a correr hacia la puerta.

**Bueno chicas, mañana a la noche subiré el próximo capitulo, solo quedan 2 mas...espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos los review, me pone muy contenta hacer algo que les guste tanto como dicen..ojala les guste este también y háganme saber si les gusto! BESOS A TODAS!.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...chicas! tanto tiempo, perdón por el tiempo ausente, se que las tenia acostumbradas a las actualizaciones diarias, pero me enferme, y bueno no he podido hacer mucho...pero aquí esta, el ultimo capitulo de ATRÉVETE. Espero que les guste! **

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

Quinn se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel y pasó la página del álbum de fotos. Su madre miraba a su padre con arrobo y una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Su padre, alto y orgulloso, le devolvía la mirada como si no hubiera ninguna otra mujer en el mundo. Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Quinn no olvidaría nunca el amor de su padre y en aquellos momentos daría cualquier cosa por oírle decir una vez más lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Y Kevin, aun siendo un fracasado, obtenía la misma atención. No pasaba día sin que su padre les dijera a los dos lo mucho que los quería y los valoraba. Dejó escapar un sollozo. Dentro de dos semanas sería el aniversario de su muerte. Su madre y su hermano la habían dejado sola para afrontar todo aquello. ¿Cómo habían podido? Se estaba desmoronando. Llevar la compañía la había convertido en una mujer dura de pelar las veinticuatro horas del día. Al convertirse en bailarina, se había transformado en una diosa de la seducción. Y de repente, ya no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Era sólo Quinn Fabray, la propietaria de una empresa que por fin haría lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio.

Ensimismada en los recuerdos, pasó el dedo cariñosamente sobre una foto de su padre y le acarició la barbilla cuadrada.

—Va por ti, papá. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Sólo que Quinn no había planeado perder al amor de su vida por no ser capaz de cambiar. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá y se preguntó cuándo sabría algo de Rachel. Lo único que le hacía levantarse de la cama aquellos últimos dos días era pensar en que pronto volvería a abrazarla.

Un perro ladró a lo lejos y atrajo su atención hacia la ventana. Dejó el álbum a un lado y se levantó. Con la luz del atardecer, era difícil ver nada entre las sombras del jardín. No veía a nadie, pero sentía algo... o a alguien. Se dirigió a la puerta principal para comprobar que estaba cerrada. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó: pasos en el porche. Eran demasiados ligeros para ser de una persona, pero también le parecieron demasiado pesados para ser de un animal. El miedo la paralizó.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó a través de la gruesa hoja de madera.

—Soy yo, Paula, tu nueva vecina.

Quinn abrió la puerta, pero dejó la cadena puesta.

—Tendrías que haber llamado.

Paula agitó una botella de vino sobre su cabeza.

—Traigo unos regalos.

—¿Cómo has pasado la verja?

Quinn se sentía ridícula por ser tan paranoica, pero, si Paula había podido entrar, cualquiera podría hacerlo. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo en la construcción. ¿Has oído hablar de las escaleras?

—¿Has saltado el muro?

Paula se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Una agradable.

Miró la cadena y Quinn se sintió avergonzada por mostrarse tan poco hospitalaria, así que se apresuró a dejarla entrar. Agradecía la compañía y quería dejar atrás el pasado. Era lo que parecía querer Paula el día que comieron juntas.

Paula entró con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿No traes cena? —bromeó Quinn—. Creía que la obligación de los nuevos vecinos era traer pastel o algo.

—No me gusta cocinar —contestó Paula. Le dio el vino y echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta—. Bonita casa.

—Pasa y siéntate.

Quinn la condujo a la sala de estar y Paula tomó asiento en el sofá. Inmediatamente, se puso el álbum de fotos sobre el regazo y empezó a pasar páginas. Quinn sacó copas y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Ese era mi padre —señaló una foto—. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común: las dos teníamos padres fantásticos y los echamos terriblemente de menos.

Paula la observó inquisitivamente, como si buscara en su rostro algún significado oculto. Cerró el álbum y lo apartó.

—Siento curiosidad: ¿tu padre o tú derramaron alguna lágrima cuando mataron al mío?

Quinn se quedó helada y el pánico le atenazó la boca del estómago. Negó con la cabeza y paseó la mirada a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo que defenderse. Sin embargo, apartar los ojos de su oponente fue una estupidez y tendría que haberlo previsto. Paula se le echó encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sentó sobre su estómago y le rodeó el cuello con las manos para estrangularla.

—Tu padre llevó al mío a la tumba. —Paula enseñó los dientes mientras la estrangulaba con más fuerza—. Se llamaba a sí mismo fracasado.

Quinn arañó los dedos que la asfixiaban y pateó en el aire. Los pulmones le ardían, en busca de oxígeno. De repente Paula la soltó y se levantó de encima de ella con tanta calma como quien desmonta de un caballo. Quinn se deslizó del sofá al suelo con un ataque de tos que casi la hizo vomitar. Se tomó el cuello y observó a Paula con detenimiento.

—¿De verdad creías que dejaría que te salieras con la tuya así como así, después de lo que tu padre y tú le hicieron? —preguntó Paula. La saliva brillaba en sus labios.

—Pero dijiste que teníamos que mirar hacia delante.

Paula se agachó ante ella y la fulminó con mirada de maníaca.

—Miento bien, zorra estúpida.

Quinn se puso rígida. No era capaz de apartar la mirada de la maldad que había en sus ojos. Retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas contra la mesita del café y Paula se incorporó y se puso de pie ante ella.

—Pobrecita Quinn. Oh, no..., su papa se ha muerto. Vamos a sentir pena por ella. Oh, no..., mama se fue de casa. Vamos a sentir aún más pena por ella.¡Pobre Quinn! —se frotó los ojos, inyectados en sangre—. Dime, ¿alguien se compadeció alguna vez de mi padre? ¿Alguien se paró a preguntarse por qué se había rendido?

Quinn notó cómo la ira reemplazaba al miedo. Cerró los puños y le sostuvo la mirada a Paula mientras se levantaba del suelo. No pensaba dejar que se burlara de ella.

—No sabes una mierda de mí, de mi familia ni de mi vida. No te atrevas a manchar el nombre de mi padre pronunciándolo con tu asquerosa lengua. Eres patética.

—Crees que has engañado a todo el mundo —escupió Paula—. Ellie y Artie están cegados y no ven ninguno de tus defectos. Debe de ser maravilloso donar miles de dólares a la beneficencia como quien echa una moneda a una fuente. Mi padre tuvo que humillarse por cada centavo que ganó.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que fue tu padre el que llevó su negocio a la quiebra, no nosotros? —dijo Quinn.

Pero Paula no había acabado de hablar.

—¿Cuándo carajo dejarán todos de compadecerse por una stripper y el idiota de su padre que llevaron a un buen hombre a la tumba?

Quinn se sentía fuerte, ya que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para reparar el daño que había infligido a su familia y, por fin, estaba en paz.

—Quiero que te marches —dijo con serenidad.

Paula pestañeó varias veces y a continuación se lanzó sobre ella. Las dos cayeron y rodaron sobre la alfombra, forcejeando y tirándose del pelo. A Quinn le resultó fácil entrar en la pelea, después de tantos años de entrenamiento. Como oponente, Paula era más corpulenta y más fuerte, pero estaba furiosa y era torpe. Quinn apretó los dientes y le dio un codazo en la nariz. Cuando Paula se llevó las manos a la cara, le pegó una vez, y otra, y otra. Luego la agarró del pelo y le estampó la cara contra el suelo.

—Nosotros no matamos a tu padre. Él mismo se cavó su tumba y por esa razón mi... mi padre le compró el negocio. ¿Cómo te atreves a culparnos?

Quinn quería decir más, gritarle que su padre también se había cavado su propia tumba, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Paula necesitaba echarle la culpa a otra persona. Volvió a golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo antes de ir por el teléfono. En cuanto tomó el auricular, notó un dolor agudo y lacerante en la espalda, lanzó un grito y cayó de rodillas.

Paula saltó encima de ella y la inmovilizó boca abajo contra la alfombra. Le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo mientras profería toda clase de insultos. Quinn vio las estrellas tras los párpados cerrados, mientras la cabeza le estallaba de dolor.

—Tienes las manos manchadas con su sangre y ya es hora de que pagues por tu crimen.

Paula volvió a clavarle algo en la espalda y Quinn levantó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos feroces y malvados.

—Paula, para, por favor. Sé lo terrible que fue para ti perderle.

—Puta de mierda, no creas que puedes comprenderme. Tu padre y tú me arrebataron lo único que me importaba en la vida.

Quinn dobló las piernas contra el pecho de Paula y la empujó. Paula salió volando y cayó de espaldas. Cuando Quinn trató de levantarse, le flaquearon las piernas y, por un instante, se le nubló la vista. Sintió un hormigueo en los brazos y la cara le ardía. Poco a poco el corazón dejó de golpetearle el pecho. Paula la observó plácidamente durante todo el proceso, sin dar muestras de querer atacarla de nuevo.

—Tendrías que haber visto la cara de tu papito cuando me presenté en su oficina con una pistola y le dije que su pequeña moriría lenta y dolorosamente. Supongo que su viejo corazón no pudo soportarlo. —Se rió con maldad—. Fue un placer ver cómo se agarraba el pecho y se arrastraba por el suelo a gatas, para suplicarme que no te hiciera daño.

A Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al imaginar a su padre suplicando por la vida de su hija en lugar de la suya propia. Le partía el corazón que hubiera muerto atemorizado y su enfado se convirtió en odio profundo. Se le volvió a nublar la vista y el cuerpo no le respondió, por mucho que intentara moverse. Intentó gatear hacia Paula, decidida a arrancarle hasta el último soplo de aire de los pulmones para vengar a su padre, pero los brazos no la sostuvieron y se desplomó sobre la alfombra, jadeando. Cuando se le aclaró la vista, vio que Paula sostenía una jeringa demasiado cerca de su cuerpo y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Sintió un cosquilleo en todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Ha llegado tu hora, Quinn. Me ha parecido adecuado hacerlo coincidir con el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre. —Paula se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió—. Cuando te encuentren, estarás completamente drogada, muerta sobre la tumba de tu padre. Habrás dejado una nota de suicidio muy dulce, explicando que ya no podías seguir viviendo después de lo que le habías hecho a mi padre. Dios sabe que seguiste adelante con tu vida como si ninguno de nosotros hubiera existido, maldita asquerosa.

Agarró a Quinn del brazo y la arrastró por la alfombra. Quinn intentó gritar, pero ya no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo. Trató de agarrarle la pierna a Paula, pero tenía los brazos paralizados. La habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y veía luces azules en las paredes.

Paula la soltó y se alejó de ella.

—Mierda, Artie me va a obligar a hacer esto por las malas. Quinn cerró los ojos después de que la habitación girara por última vez.

«Lo siento mucho, papá.» Y se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Rachel pisó el acelerador con fuerza, dominada por el amor, la adrenalina y el miedo más atroz que había sentido nunca. Tomaba las curvas a una velocidad de vértigo, mientras rezaba por no llegar demasiado tarde. Cuando estaciono en la calle de Quinn, rogó a Dios que no le hubiera pasado nada.  
Un chirrido de neumáticos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Varios coches de policía la adelantaron y se detuvieron junto a los que había ya estacionados frente a la puerta de Quinn. La policía había abierto la verja. Rachel no quería atraer la atención hacia ella, por lo que cerró el auto y corrió hacia la casa que había a dos números de la de Quinn, cuyo patio delantero daba a la calle.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, corrió a la parte trasera de la casa, de estilo Victoriano. Un perro se abalanzó contra la puerta del porche y las luces del sistema de seguridad iluminaron el patio. Rachel escaló el muro entre las casas, para pasar a la propiedad adyacente. Las ramas de los árboles colgaban sobre el jardín como un toldo verde y el musgo que las cubría confería un aspecto amenazador a la oscura noche. La casa se veía vacía, los propietarios debían de estar fuera.  
Rachel contuvo la respiración. Oía a la policía en la calle; uno de los agentes le gritaba a Paula que saliera. Rachel notó movimiento y se escondió detrás de un árbol. El resplandor de la luna se colaba entre las ramas y delineaba una silueta: Paula estaba en el muro que dividía las dos viviendas y tenía a Quinn echada a la espalda. No podía saltar con ella en brazos, así que la soltó primero y saltó después.

Rachel tenía que actuar de inmediato o Quinn moriría, si es que no estaba muerta ya. Se agazapó detrás de un arbusto para intentar ver mejor a la hermosa mujer que yacía inerte en el suelo. No podía ver si respiraba y tampoco la vio hacer el menor movimiento. Nada.

«Señor, por favor, no dejes que acabe así. Que no haya llegado tarde.»

El miedo y el amor obran milagros. Rachel salió de detrás del arbusto y se incorporó, sacando pecho.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Paula se volvió al punto, con los ojos llenos de maldad.

—¡Atrás!

Quinn seguía sin moverse y Rachel sintió náuseas. Necesitaba alguna señal de que seguía con vida. Tenía el pelo alborotado sobre la cara y los labios pálidos como la muerte.

—Se acabó, Paula. La policía te tiene rodeada.

¿Funcionaría si suplicaba? A lo mejor Paula se asustaba, si sabía que iban a arrestarla, y soltaba a Quinn.

—Huye, aún estás a tiempo. No le hagas daño.

La respuesta de Paula fueron risotadas secas y exaltadas. Cayó de rodillas y acercó una jeringuilla al cuello de Quinn. Rachel lanzó un grito, llena de odio. Quería echarse encima de la zorra que le había hecho daño a Quinn y oírla suplicar clemencia. Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños para resistir la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella, porque Paula no necesitaba más que una fracción de segundo para clavar la jeringa en el precioso cuello de Quinn.

—Eres muy graciosa —le dijo Paula, frotándose el estómago como si le doliera de tanto reír—. Estaría dispuesta a ir a la cámara de gas por ver a esta zorra muerta.

Rachel se quedó paralizada: no sabía si atacarla o echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. El instinto, y no otra cosa, la impulsó a preguntar:

—¿Dónde estabas tú mientras el negocio de tu padre se hundía?

Paula se levantó de golpe, tal como Rachel había esperado que reaccionara. Tenía que redireccionar la ira de Paula. Oía voces, así que la policía debía de estar rodeando la casa de Quinn, pronto se desplegarían por las casas del vecindario, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era ganar tiempo.

—¿Por qué no salvaste tú el negocio?

Paula le enseñó los dientes.

—No me dejó.

Rachel conocía bien a aquella clase de personas: las que culpaban a los demás de sus fallos y equivocaciones, igual que había hecho ella. Quería alejarla de Quinn todo lo posible o, al menos, lo suficiente para atacar a Paula sin ponerla en peligro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres una mujer? Las mujeres no pueden trabajar en un mundo de hombres, ¿verdad? ¿Tu anticuado papa no dejaba que su preciosa niñita tomara el control? ¿Por esa razón estás celosa de Quinn, porque su padre creía en ella?

—¡Que te jodan! —exclamó Paula, avanzando hacia Rachel amenazadoramente.

Puede que aquella fuera su única oportunidad. Se lanzó contra ella y Paula se echó a un lado. Rachel frenó, se dio la vuelta y le quitó la jeringa de la mano de una patada. Paula abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al localizar la aguja y corrió por ella. Rachel también vio el cilindro blanco y se lanzó a tomarlo, con Paula detrás, agarrándola de la camiseta.

Rachel pisó la jeringa y la hizo añicos. Paula le soltó la camiseta y echó a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡Están aquí! —gritó un agente desde la parte superior del muro.

Rachel corrió hacia Quinn y se arrodilló a su lado para buscarle el pulso.

—¡Está viva! —le gritó al agente—. ¡Dense prisa!

La ira y la adrenalina le dieron alas. Corrió por el jardín abierto y saltó la valla de la casa siguiente. Fue esquivando los árboles y, poco a poco, recortó distancias con la rubia, que le llevaba cada vez menos ventaja. Los músculos de brazos y piernas protestaron por el esfuerzo, se contrajeron y tensaron a medida que los forzaba más y más para ir más deprisa. Su respiración se había tornado jadeante por la carrera. Se preparó para saltar el muro siguiente, pero Paula se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella, con las rodillas flexionadas, los brazos extendidos y los puños cerrados, en postura defensiva.

Rachel fue consciente de que aquél sería su último combate y de que disfrutaría de lo lindo dándole una paliza a Paula. Sonrió y miró a aquella zorra a los ojos.

—Te lo advierto, sé pelear —le dijo Paula, con un gesto de cabeza desafiante, como si Rachel tuviera que echarse a temblar.

—Bien, será un placer darte una paliza.

Rachel se colocó en posición y empezaron a andar en círculos, sin perderse de vista. Paula lanzó un puñetazo no muy fuerte, a modo de prueba, y Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás para esquivarlo, sin despegar los brazos del cuerpo. Paula le propinó otro puñetazo, en esta ocasión con intención de hacer daño, y Rachel saltó a un lado y a continuación le hundió el puño en las costillas. Paula dejó escapar el aire contenido en los pulmones con un respingo.

—Esa hija de puta no se merece que pelees por ella —graznó, preparada para atacar de nuevo.

Rachel sonrió con malicia.

—Vale la pena la paliza que te vas a llevar.

Paula lanzó un nuevo puñetazo, Rachel lo esquivó y le descerrajó un gancho en el estómago. Paula cayó al suelo, rodó sobre sí misma e inmediatamente se puso en pie.

—Es una puta —la provocó.

—No es culpa suya que tu padre muriera. —Rachel dio un paso atrás para tentarla a que se acercara, atenta a todos sus movimientos—. En lugar de comportarte como una cobarde, deberías haberlo ayudado.

Paula abrió la boca, indignada, y Rachel le lanzó un directo a la nariz. Con la fuerza, a Paula se le fue la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se agachó y le barrió los pies a Rachel como si no le hubiera hecho ningún daño. Rachel no se esperaba aquel movimiento, ya que significaba que Paula sabía algo de artes marciales. De todos modos, era la típica matona y no tenía paciencia ni autocontrol a la hora de luchar, de manera que Rachel sabía que podía con ella. Lo único que esperaba era que la policía no las encontrara demasiado pronto, porque quería tener tiempo de darle una lección antes de que se la llevaran al manicomio.

—Cuando acabe contigo, esa puta será mía —Paula cometió la estupidez de anunciar.

El instinto de protección y de posesión dominó a Rachel al pensar en Quinn. Aquella mujer no conocía bien a su ángel y Rachel se había cansado de juegos. Había llegado la hora de acabar con aquella zorra y volver con el amor de su vida. Tenía cosas que arreglar.

Se echó a un lado y le dio una patada circular que alcanzó a Paula en la mandíbula. Ésta gruñó y se llevó la mano a los labios ensangrentados.

—¡Alto! —gritó un policía.

Rachel creyó reconocer a Artie. Su voz estaba cargada de adrenalina y exasperación. No se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro, para no apartar los ojos de su oponente. Oyó un grito: era Quinn y aquel sonido fue como música para sus oídos. Durante una fracción de segundo, Paula dejó de existir y el mundo giró únicamente alrededor de la belleza que la aguardaba.

—¿Por qué peleas por esa puta? —Paula escupió sangre y Rachel vio la locura reflejada en su rostro. Aquella mujer estaba a punto de ganarse un pasaje al manicomio, sólo de ida.

Rachel bajó las manos a los costados.

Paula la miró fijamente, confusa, y sonrió malévolamente. Lanzó un puñetazo y Rachel, a la velocidad del rayo, se agachó, rodó sobre sí misma y se incorporó detrás de Paula. Le dio un fuerte empujón y saltó sobre ella antes incluso de que tocara el suelo.

Paula se zafó de Rachel y rodó por el suelo, pero Rachel se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y la inmovilizó. Empezó a propinarle un golpe tras otro, con todas sus fuerzas. Quería ver sangrar a la mujer que había convertido la vida de su amor en un infierno durante meses y que había intentado asesinarla aquella noche. Cegada por la ira, deseaba matar a Paula, asistir a su último suspiro, pero unas manos la agarraron bruscamente por los lados y la alejaron a rastras.

Un agente se agachó junto a Paula y la esposó.

—¿Quinn? —preguntó Rachel, mirando a Artie.

—Está bien, gracias a ti.

Señaló la calle y Rachel echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Quinn estaba apoyada en el auto de Artie y parecía que apenas se sostenía en pie. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del número de coches de policía que había a su alrededor con las luces encendidas. Le dio la impresión de que tardaba una eternidad en llegar junto a Quinn, fueron los metros más largos de su vida. Cuando estuvo cerca del coche, Quinn prácticamente se echó en sus brazos.

La sensación que le produjo estrechar aquel cuerpo esbelto, el aroma a jazmín de su pelo y el sonido de sus sollozos le rompieron el corazón. La aterrorizaba pensar que la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorada podría haber muerto en manos de aquella lunática. Le acarició el rostro con los labios y le apartó el pelo de la frente para ver aquellos asombrosos ojos avellana.

—Tenía mucho miedo —murmuró Quinn, abrazando a Rachel con brazos temblorosos—. Me drogó.

—Ya estás a salvo.

Rachel la abrazó más fuerte para aguantar el peso de Quinn, que se veía poco estable, pues le temblaban las piernas. Quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla a casa. Quinn la miró, con las mejillas enrojecidas y húmedas por el llanto.

—Tenía miedo por ti —le dijo. Le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo, con valor, pese a que la droga entorpecía aún sus movimientos y le hacía arrastrar las palabras—. Mató a mi padre.

—Está loca, nena.

El sonido de pasos atrajo su atención. Paula las fulminaba con la mirada mientras se la llevaban dos agentes. Sus ojos enajenados encontraron los de Quinn y su rostro manchado de sangre se contrajo en una mueca feroz y malvada.

—Volveré a por ti Quinn. —Frunció los labios ensangrentados y le lanzó un beso.

—¡Mataste a mi padre maldita zorra! —exclamó Quinn. Se lanzó sobre ella, tambaleante, pero Rachel la retuvo. Paula sonrió.

—Ojalá. Siento decir que sólo ayudé en el proceso. —Le lanzó una mirada incendiaria a Rachel—. Volveré a por ti también.

Rachel deseó partirle el cuello para que Quinn no volviera a tener miedo nunca más, pero se limitó a devolverle la desagradable sonrisa.

—Será un placer acabar lo que he empezado.

La sonrisa de Paula se desvaneció. Miró a Quinn por última vez antes de que la policía la hiciera avanzar de un empujón.

Artie las acompañó de vuelta a casa de Quinn, mientras ésta permanecía en silencio en brazos de Rachel. Los efectos de la droga que la había paralizado iban desapareciendo, pero todavía no podía andar. Rachel quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero percibía que necesitaba guardar silencio, al igual que ella, por lo que le dio un poco de espacio y se concentró en lo que sí quería decirle.

Empezó con un susurro sobre su suave cabello rubio.

—Te quiero.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

* * *

Aunque le temblaba todo el cuerpo, Quinn notaba que iba recuperando las fuerzas.

—Tenemos que ocuparnos de unos cuantos detalles más antes de irnos —dijo el médico de la ambulancia—. La droga se elimina del organismo en doce horas, pero todavía podría haber algún efecto secundario.

—Tendríamos que ir al hospital —le dijo Rachel.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar en casa.

Ya la habían examinado y manoseado bastante y, además, poco a poco se sentía más dueña de sí misma. Junto con las fuerzas, la ira había vuelto y también su recién encontrado amor.

El miedo iba y venía en oleadas. ¿Qué habría pasado si Rachel no hubiera llegado? ¿Y si Paula hubiera ido armada con algo más que una jeringa con un sedante? Si hubiera llevado una pistola, podría haber matado a Rachel fácilmente. Estaba loca y, en cuanto hizo aquel comentario sobre su padre, Quinn tuvo la certeza de que no saldría de allí con vida. Se odiaba por haber confiado en ella. ¿Qué había sido de sus instintos? Se suponía que tenía buen ojo con las personas. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones de Paula?

¿Por amor? ¿Habría interferido el amor?

Artie le estrechó la mano al médico y Quinn los siguió al porche. Le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

—No se me ocurre ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar —repuso él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ahora descansa un poco. Nos has dado un susto de muerte y Ellie esperará que vengas a visitarnos mañana. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. —Bajó los escalones del porche y entonces se dio la vuelta—. Ah, sí. Y llama a Sharon y al memo ese de tu mejor amigo. Me han tenido al teléfono cada cinco minutos.

«Sharon.» Los remordimientos le revolvieron el estómago. Básicamente la había acusado de acosarla. ¿Querría seguir siendo su amiga? ¿Sería eso posible si no había amor de por medio?

Y así, sin más, Quinn supo que su vida estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo, con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana. Ya no lloraría a los que la habían abandonado. Los sueños de su padre eran sólo un recuerdo: el legado de su abuelo, una fundación con la que ayudaría a los demás a cumplir sus sueños. La invadió una dulce sensación de libertad y se sintió como una mujer nueva, sonrió y liberó el dolor de su corazón.

Cuando se volvió, Rachel estaba de pie, justo detrás de ella.

Quinn la miró a los ojos, llenos de necesidad, y el amor, intenso y poderoso, le aguijoneó el corazón. El amor de su vida, su heroína y defensora, estaba ante ella y su amor la envolvía por completo. Ya no había nada en qué pensar o de lo que preocuparse. Rachel la estrechó entre sus brazos, con cariño y ternura, y la condujo dentro. Quinn cerró la puerta y pulsó el botón para cerrar la verja.

—No más interrupciones por esta noche.

Quinn tomó a Rachel de la mano y caminó sobre la alfombra con ella. Lo único que deseaba era estar desnuda entre sus firmes brazos, pero Rachel se echó hacia atrás y la detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

A Quinn se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Rachel quería saberlo todo de su vida y Quinn quería contárselo, pero lo más importante era que Rachel la amaba, dijera lo que dijera, y que ya había tomado la decisión de aceptarla tal como era.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Quinn.

Rachel sonrió.

—Claro que lo estoy. Te amo.

La alegría más pura se apoderó de Quinn y borró cualquier otra emoción de su mente.

—Yo también te amo.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti, sea lo que sea —le dijo Rachel.

Quinn se acurrucó entre sus brazos y le pasó un dedo por la curva de los labios.

—¿Sea lo que sea?

—Sea lo que sea.

—Trato hecho. Pero antes... —Quinn le susurró a Rachel al oído—: ¿A que no te atreves a hacerme el amor...?

**Espero que les haya gustado, quizás quieran un epílogo no? si es así y me lo piden lo subiré, ya lo tengo pero mucho no me convence, pero si realmente lo quieren háganmelo saber y en un rato lo subo! Besos a todasss...y les cuento que tengo un fic nuevo, no es de los que las tengo acostumbrada a leer, pero esta muy lindo, es una tierna historia de amor...asi que también si la quieren solo pidanmela! Saludossssssssss!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen...tarde pero aquí esta... espero que les guste.**

**CAPITULO 17 (EPÍLOGO)**

A la mañana siguiente...

Quinn estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ella y Rachel, esta estaba muy profundamente dormida, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor de una manera muy apasionada, pensaba en aquello y ya tenia ganas nuevamente de volver a aquella cama y revivir cada uno de los segundos otra vez.  
Pensaba que su vida ahora era perfecta, ya no trabajaba en Fabray Industries , había dejado de bailar en The Pink Lady y estaba con la mujer que amaba.  
De pronto el teléfono sonó:

-Hola pequeña, como estas?.

-Artie ...estoy muy bien y tu, tienes novedades?- espeto Quinn con voz temblorosa.

-Quedate tranquila , quedara encerrada por siempre, nunca va a poder salir de aquel hospital psiquiatrico- la voz de Artie tenia mucha seguridad. - Ahora disfruta tu vida y comienza a vivir esta nueva etapa.

- Que alivio lo que me dices- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Quinn. - Gracias Artie, no sabes la felicidad que tengo en este momento, te quiero mucho.

Quinn colgó el teléfono coloco dos tazas de café y varias galletas sobre una bandeja. Se dirigió hacia la habitación coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, lentamente se introdujo en la cama para no sobresaltar a la dormilona que allí se encontraba, se una manera muy suave deslizo su mano sobre la frente y la beso, Rachel abrió lentamente los ojos, el amor de su vida la estaba despertando de la manera mas hermosa, Quinn sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Buen día dormilona.- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa y un tono muy dulce.

-Hola hermosa, buen día.- Rachel la tomo les brazo y la llevo hacia ella para abrazarla.- Quédate en la cama conmigo un rato mas.

-Me encantaría pero tengo planes, necesito ir hasta la oficina a buscar algunas cosas y luego vendré. Ahora desayunemos que sino se enfriara el café si?

- Quieres que te acompañe? - Dijo Rachel mientras se tomaba el café.

-No hace falta iré yo sola, tu quédate, descansa- No podía permitir que Rachel la acompañara.

-Mmmm bueno como tu quieras.- Espeto Rachel, no conforme con la respuesta de Quinn. Pero estaba bastante cansada, habia dormido muy poco la noche anterior.

Quinn se levanto de la cama, se cambio,tomo su bolso de mano y se dirigió hacia su auto. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Buenos días señorita, en que podemos ayudarla?

-Buenos días, quería consulta por unos pasajes.

-Si, dígame cual seria el destino?

-Me gustaría comprar dos pasajes para Hawai, y quería también solicitar la estadía en un hotel, el mejor que tengan, para dos personas.

-Muy bien, ya le informo cuales son los que están disponibles, y si alguno le convence confirmaríamos el tramite.

Dos horas después de que Quinn se fue de la casa se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.  
Mientras el agua rozaba su piel, comenzó a recordar la noche anterior con Quinn, de pronto una ola de calor se instalo en su entrepierna, paso su mano por su sexo, imaginando que era la mano de Quinn quien realmente la estaba tocando, se acaricio los pezones duros, estaba tan excitada...  
De pronto sintió que una suave mano le rozaba la espalda, sorprendida giro, y vio el rostro de Quinn, inmediatamente la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia ella.  
Rachel soltó una risa picara y Quinn refunfuño, por lo que la morocha había hecho.

-Estoy completamente mojada, mi ropa!.- Dijo Quinn mientras reía.

-Yo también lo estoy, solo que sin ropa.- Rachel levanto una ceja y con vos ronca le dijo.- Suizas si te la quitas podrías estar mas cómoda.

Rachel no termino de decirlo y Quinn ya estaba completamente desnuda.

Hicieron el amor nuevamente bajo la lluvia de la ducha.

Al cabo de un rato estaban sentadas en el sillón de la sala de estar mirando televisión.  
Quinn se levanto y tomo de su bolso un sobre :

- Toma, es para ti.- Dijo Quinn con voz dulce.

- Y esto? no me asustes.

-No te asustes, tu solo ábrelo y dime que te parece.- Espetó Quinn algo ansiosa.

- A ver...- El rostro de Rachel se ilumino por completo al ver el contenido del sobre.- Viajamos a Hawai! y mañana!. -Grito con alegría - Que hermoso mi amor, haremos nuestro primer viaje juntas.

- Claro que si,nuestro primer viaje juntas.- Sonrió - Pero antes quiero darte un obsequio que es solo para ti.- Volvió a tomar su bolso y saco una pequeña bolsa negra con un moño rojo.- Toma, espero que te guste.

Rachel tomo el regalo que Quinn le había dado, lo abrió y allí había una pequeña caja negra, la saco de la bolsa, y la abrió Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver el contenido de aquella pequeña cajita negra, era un hermoso anillo de plata y oro, estaba gravado adentro, decía: te amo Q.  
Quinn se lo quito de la mano, saco el anillo de la caja, se acomodo delante de ella y le tomo la mano a Rachel. Mientras le ponía el anillo le dijo:

- Rachel Berry, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

A Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y con lagrimas en los ojos le respondió:

- Claro que si, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Quinn automáticamente se hecho a sus brazos y la beso.

- Gracias por aceptar ser mi persona, mi amor, y mi todo, porque eso es lo que eres tu para mi.

- Tu también lo eres.

-Te amo.- Espetó Quinn haciéndose un ovillo a su lado.

- Yo también te amo, y no te imaginas cuanto.- Le dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello.

Ambas sabían que a partir de aquel momento sus vidas habían cambiado. Por fin luego de tanto... habían podido encontrar la felicidad.

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron la historia, por todos sus review. Les cuento que en un rato estaré subiendo dos fic nuevos...como les había prometido uno es romántico, y otro del tipo de lectura que las tengo acostumbradas... así que espero que lo lean también! Besos a todas!**

**P.D: Gigitaa que review mas flojo ehh! jajajajajja **


End file.
